Darkness Demon Rose
by Devil's Demon Bird
Summary: Cloud, the youngest vampire in history, tries to make his way through life while emotionally broken and lonely. What happens to him when the Hunter Zack captures him and wants to know things Cloud doesn't know about? Zack/Cloud, onesided Sephiroth/Cloud
1. Teaser Chapter: Chase

**Summary:** Cloud, the youngest vampire in history, tries to make his way through life while mentally and spiritually broken. Meanwhile a hunter called Fenrir has been summoned to a small village to take care of a vampire that is slaughtering the inhabitants. Zack ends up face to face with the vampire and is shocked to find it being so young, vampires usually not being turned after the age of 25. Though surprised by its 'bodily age', Zack's still sure this is the vampire that is killing the people in the village and he becomes set on capturing and killing it. But what happens when he actually manages to capture the vampire, with looks no older than seventeen? And who is after Cloud with purposes unknown? AU.

**Pairing:** ZackxCloud

**Side pairing:** "Onesided" SephirothxCloud.

**Disclaimer:** Well, if Zack and Cloud would have made out on screen sometime during Crisis Core, then you'd have a tiny reason to maybe begin to think I owned it, but since they're not making out, sadly, I don't own! They belong to wonderful Square.

**Blaha:** Slightly rewritten. (2011)

**Darkness Demon Rose**

_Chapter One (Teaser): Chase_

_What I Have Shown You Is Reality_

_What You Remember... That, Is The Illusion_

A dark form was leaning heavily against a tree as painful breaths shot through the darkness surrounding it. The lithe figure was shaking violently, ragged breaths forced and painful as eyes shimmered with unearthly light and tears while it was struggling with all its might to remain standing. But the form was soon forced to give up the futile attempt of staying upright and fell to the ground forcefully with a loud thump. The body shook even more, the impact with the ground earning a strained scream of pain before it fell silent, only the forced pants echoing in the forest.

Two silver arrows were piercing the boy's right leg, blood making the black pants appear darker as it trickled down a ghostly-white leg. Adorning the brutal sight was also a huge, nasty cut that ran along the left leg's thigh to the knee, silver powder glittering innocently as it mingled with the blood in the still fresh wound. Though however bad it all looked, its sides were still the worst part, everything there screaming about the body's bad condition. They were flashing two deep cuts running from ribcage to spine and tainted with silver powder, making the form looked like a discarded rag doll with the tousled hair and torn clothes.

Looking himself over tiredly, Cloud just lay there, unable to move as the pain cut through every nerve in his body. The poisonous silver made it feel as if his blood had been replaced by blazing fire that was now burning his body from inside out and his sides felt like they were just open flesh against the midnight air.

So they had found out their greatest weakness after all... but he never thought it could be this dangerous... or more deadly than anything else.

Either way he wouldn't be able to handle it for much longer as he felt his mind drifting dangerously near unconsciousness. He was so tired, so very tired, exhaustion washing over him like lightning and telling him to welcome the devilish arms of darkness. Sweet whispers from hell luring him to sleep, to give in and rest. But he pushed them away, not willing to give up just yet. He would never give up. Never...

Groaning, the blond forced himself into a sitting position while desperately ignoring the hammering pain in his sides. Though he noticed the whole body had started going slightly numb, loudly protesting against all the pain and the effort he had been forced through. Cloud didn't know which one was the best - the body going numb and exhausted, or being pained but still alert...

Wincing as he touched an arrow to examine it, the young vampire went to look around the forest instead, eyes narrowing to better see in the shadows enveloping him and everything around. Scanning the forest, he looked for the one who could help him. The only one who could help him at this very moment. But he saw no one, his hopes for the other to have noticed his pain and coming after him being unfulfilled. Sighing in defeat Cloud tried one last thing and reached for the other in his mind, but he got no response and his call just echoed emptily. Disappointment made his heart shatter in that moment, realization striking him with the truth that he was completely alone. Truly alone this time...

Suddenly a wave of fear, pure fear, welled up inside of him. It washed over him like a hungry beast that made him feel small and helpless in a way he hadn't felt for many years. Now he found that the darkness in which he had always searched shelter in and trusted, suddenly didn't feel so comforting any more. Instead he felt his wish for independence shatter like a broken dream and instead being replaced by a desperate craving for another. All he wanted right now was to be held by the strong and sheltering arms of the other that he knew would chase all the pain and insecurity away. To have comforting words being whispered soothingly by the rich voice in his ear as gentle fingers wiped the tears away; the fear left on his cheeks. He didn't want to die all alone...not like this...

Then as if thunder had suddenly struck sound into the silent world around him again, Cloud caught the sound of quick footsteps and harsh voices yelling at each other.

"Over here! I can see his blood! He must be around here somewhere because it's still fresh. Hurry!" he heard someone yell and the blond felt his whole body freeze. They were so close. There was no way he would be able to move without them noticing him now... Closing his eyes, the small vampire leaned closer into the tree, almost as if trying to become one with it in desperation to not be seen.

Shaking lightly, Cloud did not dare open his eyes. Instead he tried to listen to the sounds around him that were not killed by the loud banging of his frantically beating heart. To his relief he noticed that the sounds were fading slowly as he sat there, the people vanishing deeper into the forest to his left. But when he was just about to open his eyes in the belief that he had been able to shake them off, a blazing fire suddenly assaulted his right arm and it hurt so badly Cloud thought it was a devilish illusion. Wincing, he then weakly turned his head to look at the silver dagger glinting like a nightmare in his arm, the artefact disappearing in under his skin and flesh like a mad dog wanting to devour him.

"Thought you could run from us, you little spawn of the devil!" the man whispered triumphantly, a sick grin tugging on his lips as he stood towered over the small vampire. Laughing at the vampire's angry but fearful look at the comment, the man lowered himself to one knee and gazed like possessed by a demon into the small one's blue eyes.

"Now feel the pain that you have caused us all, killing our loved ones!" the human growled as he leaned closer while twisting the blade still in Cloud's arm. The blond screamed a heart wrenching scream and the man smirked at him in satisfaction, the sound seeming to act as sweet music to his ears.

"Feel it..." he said heavily as he grabbed Cloud by the collar and twisted the dagger again, set on torturing the creature of the night as much as possible.

The blond, unable to hold it back, found himself scream again as the burning feeling of the knife attacked him with full force again. But no one heard his hoarse cry of suffering because the man's right hand quickly covered his mouth, preventing the rest of the world to know the vampire's scream.

Panting desperately in the human's hand as the knife continued to rotate in his arm, Cloud found himself unable to fight his eyes desire to weep and he let go. Now tears were freely flowing from mako eyes for the first time in many years, revealing his misery to the world. He hated to cry, damn he hated to cry, but right now he couldn't hold them back. The pain was so surreal - it was the only thing he could feel, like it had _become_ him. There existed nothing beyond the agony that haunted him.

"I can't believe that you would be a vampire. Your weakness is pathetic." the man snarled in amusement while he ran the knife's blade over Cloud's right cheek, drawing blood. "But I will still enjoy killing you with my own hands." the man added cruelly as he locked eyes with the boy, his passionate hatred for the other obvious.

Meeting the hard eyes with an exhausted gaze, Cloud felt his life slip away, escaping from between his fingers despite the desperate hold he tried to maintain. Bluntly, he was trapped and wounded to the point of really falling apart like a broken doll, his limbs and muscles near their breaking point. Mentally it was no better, his mind drifting to places he didn't want... If it continued like this then he would die before the night was over. But even if he would die tonight, he refused to die by the hands of some human, especially someone like this one. There was no way he could allow himself to do that...

Realizing his only way to escape when determination once again struck him - Cloud didn't hesitate for a split of a second to put it into action.

Clutching at his last energy the vampire then collected his last strength and bit down hard on the man's hand whilst pushing him backwards and away, creating that small opening needed to flee.

The man swore over his wounded hand and spat curses after the vampire. "Get him! He's over here! Kill him!" he then bellowed to the others whom were located some distance away before he started to make his way after the small vampire again.

Cloud just kept running as arrows flew like rain around him, scratching his body and singing a lullaby about the possible end to his life. All that was on his mind was to keep running!

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

Groaning and cursing, the young vampire felt his pace slow down while his strength was abandoning him all too quickly as he ran. Instead an irritating numbness had now started to greet him all over again when his adrenaline had stopped pumping like mad, his mind now constantly float in and out of consciousness. But he kept staggering forward, refusing to give up. But no matter how much he tried to ignore it in his battle with himself, Cloud was unable to escape one thought. Sleep. It was so tempting with its devilish smile directed solely at him, luring him to relax. Trying to make him give in and allow her to take care of him in her wide open and caring arms. Tempting him with a sanctuary for a tired body where he could just give up and rest, the mistress of sleep cradling him gently.

It would have been so easy to just let her take control over him, to hand over his mind and body to a sleep that would most likely end in his death. But no matter how much he wished to do so, longed to do so, he couldn't. If he did then it meant he would leave this world and his partner, his creator – something he could not do. So he continued to stubbornly force his body struggling, wobbling and stumbling over rocks and roots on his path forward with a dazed vision and numb muscles caused from the blood loss. It didn't matter that his body moved sluggishly and his brain felt like wrapped in cotton, he absolutely refused to give in...

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

Growling in frustration at his way too slow pace, Cloud pushed himself from the tree angrily in an attempt to maybe gain a few quicker steps forward. Though the idea that had seemed so bright at the time became annoyingly bad when he found himself flying into a row of high bushes and he ended up cursing loudly instead. However his anger and frustration was quickly replaced by surprise and fear when he suddenly felt the ground disappear under him and his body leave the shrubbery.

Now he instead felt himself falling and before he was able to scream out in shock to the situation, he found himself becoming mute by the pain he was now introduced to. The way it hurt as he rolled downhill was almost surreal, each collision with a stone sending a searing pain that was indescribable through his mind and body while sickening cracks of breaking bones rang in his ears.

After what felt like a classic eternity, Cloud finally landed with a splash on his stomach in an almost dried out river. Groaning, he tried to move while wishing to escape the cold liquid that now attacked him. But no matter how hard he tried; his attempts were not enough as his body had at last reached its limit. There was nothing left in him to move him forward, no strength to summon no matter how stubbornly he tried to. All he could do was lie there, listening to the faint footsteps of the humans passing above him in the forest while his vision started to turn unfocused and dark.

A sigh rolled over his lips. He was so tired, so very tired... Would he really die like this? All alone?

As the thought passed his exhausted mind, a single tear trickled down his bloodstained cheek, singing his misery of dying alone. He wouldn't see his creator again. Death was all too near to let him see the other one more time, no matter how he tried. At least he wouldn't die by the hands of the humans...

Closing his eyes in defeat, Cloud gave in and handed his life to the gentle arms of sleep, letting her will be fulfilled as he felt his mind welcome her lullaby. Gently his consciousness was tucked away and enveloped in darkness while his life-giving fluid mingled with the water, staining it red and creating a bed of crimson below the pale form.

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

The dark water shimmered softly under the twinkle of stars that were spread across the night sky; the moon's light making the unmoving body lying there reflect an unearthly, almost angelic shine. An aura of light surrounded him, betraying the creature's true nature.

Some distance away a tall figured could be seen soundlessly hovering above the ground, eyeing the pale figure in the water. Normally hard green orbs were now softly gazing at the unmoving body, studying it with calculating eyes.

Frowning after a long look, the man started to soundlessly stride over to the unconscious boy, the new occupant's long silver hair dancing mystically in the soft breeze as he moved. The steps were rushed, but still the man moved with a grace given to very few beings on this planet.

Coming to a stop at the small body, Sephiroth then sank to one knee and lowered his head to look closer at the blond, examining the damage. His eyes narrowed as he saw the few still remaining traces of the silver powder glittering on Cloud's arm and cheek. That didn't look too good.

A slender hand was extended and gently brushed away a lock of golden hair from Cloud's eyes, but froze as the moon's rays revealed the pale face. He was too pale, even for a vampire.

Sephiroth smiled lightly, sympathetically. He should have known better than to leave him alone so much, Cloud just wasn't made to make it on his own. Gently he lifted the boy up and cradled him in his arms. The small vampire was so light, the weight barely noticeable as he pressed him lightly to his chest in an attempt to warm him.

The tall vampire smiled a barely visible smile to himself. Cloud looked so peaceful where he lay, eyes closed and lips slightly parted. That is, if you did not count his numerous wounds and overlooked all the blood staining his young frame. Sephiroth shock his head lightly.

"Cloud, what you have gotten yourself into..."he whispered softly while licking the still open wound on Cloud's cheek, his saliva causing it to slowly close."It seems I have to take better care of you..." he added, kissing his forehead softly before he lifted into the air, vanishing into thin air with his charge.

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

Zachary Fair, aka Fenrir, widely famous hunter extraordinaire, was used to people hiring him to take care of this or that. Now this and that could consist of almost anything as long as it included hunting - that was what he did best. But what was so special about him being a hunter and the very reason so many wanted to hire him, was that he did not only hunt animals but other beings as well. Tracking down runaways or hunting criminals, it did not matter – he did it all. Even hunting the supernatural at times. And that was the reason for him being where he was right now.

Zack looked at the men gathered at the table with a raised eyebrow while not feeling amused the least, his common grin far away at the moment.

"You want me to go to the village to take care of a vampire running amok? You've got to be kidding me..." Zack sighed. "Why me? I'm actually having my first vacation in eons..." he muttered sourly and eyed them each and everyone present in turn, making them fidget under his powerful eyes.

"Because you, young man, are the most well-known hunter around. They need someone with your skills, as it is urgent. It has already killed a fair deal of people."

"And why should this case make me feel more devoted to do so? As I said, I'm finally on a vacation and there are plenty of other hunters out there. If I'd do all the jobs everyone asked me to do, I'd work myself to death..." Zack said, laughing as he said the last part before his eyes turned serious again.

"... because your sister Aerith lives in that area now. Do you not wish to keep her safe?" the man asked, a cold smirk spreading over his round face because he knew he had won this debate. Zachary was a hunter that killed, but his caring for his sister was a totally different story.

Zack cursed to himself. He didn't know that Aerith lived that close to Nibelheim. Trust them to use the dirty tactics of a guilty conscience.

"Fine, I'll do it. When do I start?"

The man smirked.

"Why immediately of course!"

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

Ok, first slightly re-written chapter done! As of 2011, I'm back and will try to update as much as my university and lack of beta-reader allows me. I deeply thank all of you that have stuck with this story for this long; I can't tell you how happy I am that some souls enjoy this. I really love this pairing and try to do my best to make the characters justice and to not disappoint the ones reading this!  
Yours Sincerely


	2. What Lies In Darkness

**Important Notice:**In this chapter and all the ones following I will discuss the soul, heart and different views on vampires. I won't follow the common view most of the times and will most likely 'kill' some of the views in this story. This does not mean that I think they're wrong nor ridiculous; I merely do it because it fits this story and the characters. I'm not trying to offend any beliefs or ridicule them, so please no rude comments about things like that. This is merely a story. It's simple. Just wanted to make that clear, now much love and I'll hope you'll enjoy the story!

**The Chapter:** Another Re-written version. Again, there are no _major_ changes. Some descriptions have been rewritten to flow better, some thoughts have been changed to, perhaps sound a bit more "logical" and some minor plot changes might occur. All to get a better overall feeling about the chapter and the story.

_**Darkness Demon Rose**_

_Chapter Two: What Lies In Darkness_

_Life Can Never Become What You Want It To Be If You Don't Try Making It So_

A tall figure stood silently in the darkness; hard green eyes gleaming in the little light alive in the one and only room of the small cottage. At a first glance the vampire looked cold and uncaring where he stood positioned, but the truth of his emotions could be seen if one looked long enough at his stern face. Beyond the handsome and strong features directed at the world lay a caring persona deeper than the mysteries of the world. It was strong, raw and radiating, but only for one person he deemed worthy of having it. That person, whom had earned himself that special and rare affection, was currently sleeping on the one and only bed.

Sephiroth sighed tiredly, the tension he had been under finally losing its grip on him. Cloud was out of danger now, thankfully. The boy was still weak and unconscious, but the immediate danger was no more. Honestly, Sephiroth had expected the young one to recover more effectively then he had, since their bloodline was out of the ordinary even for strong vampires. But he guessed he shouldn't have had really, considering the fact that Cloud was what he was. No matter what blood he possessed it couldn't quite over-run the fact that the blond was way too young in a bodily aspect. Still, their bloodline helped making Cloud somewhat stronger than he would have been otherwise, something that was most needed for the other's survival.

Taking a seat at the edge of the bed, the silver haired vampire then looked his beloved over, making sure he was healing alright. To his mild frustration, the silver powder was still causing the open wounds to heal slowly, the forsaken metal glittering innocently at him as he glared at it. He had tried his best to clear the blond vampire's blood from it, but to totally clean it was impossible. Not even his own blood had been able to help healing it fully, but sadly that was to be expected. Metal cursing through your blood would have been dangerous to the point of being deadly for anyone – every creature. Of course Cloud was more affected by it than others because of his state, but none the less, metal was always bad.

While running long, slender fingers through the tempting blond spikes of the other, Sephiroth couldn't help but marvel at their softness. He could spend hours just running them through Cloud's tresses of hair while the other slept, telling himself he was the luckiest creature on the planet in those moments. Of course he hadn't revealed that habit of his to Cloud, since it would only cause the other to feel embarrassed and yell at him. The blond did know he liked to do it, but not that he did it during the hours of the night as well.

As he softly continued his petting, the boy suddenly gave a pained groan as his body shifted, eyelids constricting in pain where he lay. At this, Sephiroth began to gently move his hand in comforting circles over the flat stomach, trying to ease the other's body a little. The action seemed to have effect and Cloud fell still again with a soft sigh, much to Sephiroth's own liking. Sleep was good for the blond at this moment, since it allowed his wounds to heal up some more without him being aware of the pain in the same way as if he had been awake.

So wanting to make sure the young vampire stayed in the comforting place of dream and rest, the silver haired vampire continued his gentle motions while he let his feelings of affection run through every slow movement he made. It was almost relaxing for him as well, sitting like this with Cloud beside him and feel the slender and nicely muscled figure of the other under the fabric of his shirt.

Night certainly was a good thing, Sephiroth told himself as he felt a small smile creep over his lips. The darkness kept sides of him like this one hidden to the rest of the world, which was to his preference. It was not because he didn't like his more gentle sides, but rather that it would be dangerous for the rest to know since other strong vampires might use it against him. They already were actually, since it was impossible for him to keep his overprotective streak for Cloud hidden. Every vampire already knew the blond was special to him, but it was still unnecessary to let them know what else the young one had awoken in him. That in itself would be dangerous to them both, since their bloodline could not keep them safe from every threat the world and life itself threw at them.

Feeling oddly insecure all of a sudden, Sephiroth gently laid a hand over Cloud's heart, almost as if to reassure himself that Cloud really was alive - Was real. That this was not just a pleasant dream he was having, an illusion his mind had conjured up for his own wellbeing. Of course he knew he was acting silly, but the thought of Cloud not being with him sent his emotions shaking. The boy was his weakness, his sanity, and no matter how cold he might be otherwise, this young vampire was what kept him together. Losing Cloud was something he would never be able to handle, nor allow... So even the small things like feeling the other's heartbeats in moments like this set him in a gentle ease, calming his nerves. At this moment they were slightly unsteady but determined, telling of how much the other fought to stay alive.

How long had it actually been since it had last surfaced - the feeling of affection stirring to life from its slumber in his cold and frozen heart? It must have been fifteen years now... yes, something like that.

He had entered a village to find himself a late night snack, but instead he had found his source of food burning in huge flames with fading screams as their lives flickered and left the living. Surprised and intrigued, he had ended up positioned on the side, unconsciously admiring the enchanting flames burning strongly before him while guessing there was no food left for him to get there. He had stood there for a while, marvelling at the beauty of burning humans moving desperately before him before they collapsed and died; their lives no stronger or harder to end than a burning candle. Then, just when he was getting bored and was about to leave, something had tugged at his pants. Looking down, he had been met by the sight of a seriously injured and bleeding boy that seemed to be no more than seventeen years old. Tears had been flowing from hazed and half closed eyes, but what had really caught his attention was the mixture of feelings swimming in the deep pools of blue. They were screaming for an end to this life and torture, but they also held an intense gleam of desperation to stay alive, almost as if the boy himself was unaware of his inner conflict about life.

Normally Sephiroth wouldn't have cared how his meal looked like and would just have killed it without giving it a second thought about if it was a child, woman or man. But it was something in the boy's eyes that drew him in - enchanted him. He had found himself unable to look away from the blue orbs below him and before he knew it, something had struck his heart - or perhaps his essence - and awoken it. In a wave, feelings of affection, protection and a slight feeling of loss assaulted his mind and body, the man finding himself wanting nothing else than to just protect the boy from the cruel world. To be able to wipe away that lost and shattered look in the deep blue eyes of the other that screamed for the end, yet shone with such a desire to keep struggling. Wanting nothing else than to forever have the boy by his side, to have appreciation and a craving for protection needed from him for forever. To just let his heart and soul live once more, beating for another being as it was doing for him in return.

And so without much contemplation, Sephiroth had turned the boy while loving the taste of the other's blood. But what had probably done the most impact on him were the feelings flowing through him while he had drunk from the other, the feelings awakening him and his slumbering, emotional self. That; he would never forget - could not forget -...

It was all thanks to Cloud that he wasn't a cruel vampire. Well, not entirely anyway, no one was perfect. He still didn't really care for his victims or other beings, but for Cloud his feelings were almost overflowing. Fascinating how one single being could change him so, yet... perhaps it wasn't that shocking...

Vampires, like any other creature on this very planet, had what was preferred to be called a heart and a soul. They weren't cruel beasts killing for enjoyment nor pleasure since their human side was still very much alive within them. But since vampires were usually loners by nature, they would end up having to face an eternity alone. They would also have to constantly kill humans for survival since humans had a soul barrier that prevented vampires to draw the necessary energy from their essence without killing them.

Now, one would think that if they hated to kill when newly turned, they would chose death - but Mother Nature wouldn't let them have it that easy. Instead of having vampires chose death in their new state, 'she' gave them three stages of blood loss to keep them alive as much as possible. This would prevent their kind from becoming extinct and help turn the vampires into how they usually are – cold. 'She' made sure the stages involved force-feeding and pain, making it almost impossible for the vampires to not feed even if they tried to resist it as much as they could. And along with this, vampires chose to grow cold, because their human side and emotions forced them to grow cold in order to be able to handle the constant killing of an equal – of what they once were and loved. So in an attempt to escape the pain, vampires pushed their compassion and empathy deeper down inside of them. This, as time passed, would cause everything to slowly be locked away or forgotten in an attempt for the vampires to escape their guilt and hate for their own kind. So it wasn't some cruel beast inside vampires that caused them to kill - it was their humanity and emotions inside driving them to kill their human side. It was a natural development for any vampire; no being would be able to bear to live the life of one otherwise. That was the reason for why vampires were called 'cruel and heartless'. As far as Sephiroth knew, some souls even deteriorated with time if they lived for too long or if they were too weak, though no one could confirm it.

Legend had it though, that vampires could somehow regain their emotions – But no one knew how...

That was what made Cloud such an enigma. How the young vampire had been able to sustain all of his emotions and humanity while living as an extremely early turned vampire was a mystery. Though what made him special was also what made him more unstable, his mind pure but body tainted. He was like an angel trapped in a devil's body with no way to escape, just like the sad fairy-tales circling the surface of the world... That his body had survived being turned at such a young age was also a mystery since a body that was still growing never could handle the transformation...

In fact, the blond was like a living legend among the vampires with his 'young human soul', but also hated and viewed as weak because of the very same reason. Vampires were proud creatures and even though Cloud was very special, it was actually the fact that the young vampire was one created by Sephiroth that kept him alive, because the silver haired vampire was widely famous and respected because of the blood flowing through him. But their bloodline could undoubtedly not protect the blond from every threat...

Lying down beside the other softly, Sephiroth then pulled the small boy into a close hug in a moment of lost self control. He just wanted to feel that body heat of the other touch and envelope him, caressing his mind and body as he offered protection. And to his uncharacteristically delight, Cloud nuzzled into the embrace and gave a sound of approval before he became still again.

Sighing into the blond spikes, Sephiroth came to realize just how addicted he really was to Cloud. And it wasn't just the body or the way he had awoken feelings inside of him that had earned the boy his love – it was also the other's mentality and way of behaving as well.

Usually a person's way of acting and behaving changes with the experiences life brings, forming what one calls a 'grown up'. But Cloud didn't seem to apply to that either, instead acting and behaving like he had always done – like a young and lost seventeen year old. It didn't matter what fell upon him or crossed his life, he just stayed the same as the day he was turned. Maybe it was because he thought he might lose his humanity if he did, or perhaps it had its roots in Cloud's desire to remain himself - not wanting to risk losing what he thought was "himself"? No matter what it was he could almost dare to bet on that Cloud would remain that way... and Sephiroth was most happy with that. It was extremely refreshing with someone like the blond around with a sometimes childish and silly persona and he had to admit he sometimes wondered if he had become obsessed with it...

Of course Cloud was far from a happy and cheerful being. Mostly he would be depressed or feeling low-spirited, silently suffering from his own inner demons and feelings. Sometimes he even took it out on Sephiroth when he felt himself burst from the overload of guilt inside, being unable to keep it locked up anymore. But the silver haired could take that, because the few times Cloud actually smiled or joked made it all worth it. They were his treasured gems and he would not trade them for anything, because no matter how bad everything seemed, they would make it through it, together. He would never let go of the light he now had beside him...

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

"Zack, how good to see you! How long has it been?" Aerith said happily as she gave her brother a tight hug, overjoyed to see him again at last and knowing he was alright.

The black haired male grinned widely where he stood outside the front door before he hugged her back with equal enthusiasm.

"All too long. You alright?" he wondered, looking at her as they walked inside her small house. It was very cosy, though it gave off a strange odour from all the various herbs and items the girl had. Somehow Zack had never fully gotten used to the odd smells, but they were still something he always associated with his sister. In fact, he associated them so strongly with his sister that he would probably start questioning himself if it was actually Aerith's house if he _couldn't_ smell them in there. Then of course, she would never probably lose that smell, since being a witch demanded a lot of natural spices, fresh herbs and closeness to the nature. He guessed that was one of the reasons for Aerith moving here in the first place, now when he thought about it...

She nodded as an answer to his question and pushed forth a chair for him to sit in while she went to make some tea.

"That's a relief. I thought I'd die of a heart attack on my way here, not knowing how you were." Zack said dramatically, causing his sister to laugh softly and shake her head.

"I doubt that, mister. It takes a lot to make you worry that much!" Aerith commented, making Zack pout at her. Why did his sister always have to make fun of his affection?

"You make it sound like I don't care for you. Thanks for that! You know I worry for you all the time." He answered with the pout still adorning his face while he crossed his arms almost childishly.

Aerith giggled softly, hiding it behind a gentle hand. She knew her brother too well.

"You're so easy to tease, Zack. I know you care, though sometimes a little too much - and not just for me... Speaking of which – I've always wondered why you ever became a hunter..." she said in thought as she placed the cups on the table before she sat down across from him.

Zack laughed at that and scratched the back of his head.

"You know, sometimes I wonder about that myself! But on to other subjects - I never thought things were this bad here. Why didn't you call me? I would have fixed a better place for you!"

She smiled sweetly behind her cup, peering over at him.

"I didn't want to bother you as I know how our family is. I'm sure they would have said or done something if they found out you have been speaking to me. It really is too bad we have to meet again under these circumstances, though, when we finally meet again. On another note – even if I had wanted to contact you, it wouldn't have been that easy, something I'm sure you'll discover for yourself once you've taken a walk around here. This place is, bluntly, like an island far away at sea..."

Zack gave a sigh at the mentioning of their family. Apart from Aerith and himself, they really were a shattered family, the elders only caring for money and the pride in their family name Fair. To be frankly honest, he couldn't understand the obsession over their name. Sure their bloodline had been well-known hunters for generations, but really, why stay the same? Thanks to those old fools, Zack had been forced into hunter training while no one ever asked about his own opinion about it. Not that he had really minded in the end, but just the act in itself to force him into it made him growl lowly. Thanks to this, his family was shattered and he was forbidden to speak to his 'traitor' for a sister. They certainly were stupid ol' fools...

Looking at his sister's gentle eyes, he found himself wishing to think of something else and so quickly changed the subject. "You had some information for me?" he asked, watching her eyes give off a gleam for just a second, causing him to question if it had actually been there or not.

Aerith didn't answer right away. Instead, she stood up and went over to one of the windows facing the forest, her eyes just gazing at the sight outside for a while in the silence. Finally turning around, she looked at him seriously.

"Zack, I know you're an excellent hunter, but I have a bad feeling about you being here. That's one of the reasons I didn't even try to contact you, even if I wanted to see you. But I should have known those old townsmen would call you eventually if I didn't do it for them..." she said darkly, turning to look at the forest again.

Zack narrowed his eyes and looked somewhat worried. He really didn't like Aerith's tone or the heavy feeling that suddenly settled like a thick fog in the room.

"Aerith?" he said, not knowing what else to voice in this situation as he had no idea where she was going with this. Well, one or two maybe... but still.

Sighing, his sister continued.

"The trees whispers in the wind, awaiting how the wheels of fate will turn under a full moon, a special soul causing great changes for both worlds... but also about dark powers stirring in the shadows, plotting and working unknowingly against the wheels of fate to accomplish its goal..." she said darkly. "The forest holds many secrets having yet to be unfolded." she ended, looking slightly thoughtful.

Running a hand through his black hair, Zack looked lost as he eyed her when she once again sat down at the table.

"How is that supposed to help me, Aerith? Man, it's easier to find your way in pitch black darkness than to find the meaning to that puzzle of words." He groaned, not really knowing how seriously he should take it. Aerith usually had right in her warnings or 'forseeings', but this?

She chuckled and smiled gently.

"I know, but it is a full moon tonight. Who knows, maybe one of the answers will reveal itself tonight? Though, if you walk into the forest hunting, promise to stay alert... the trees said changes, though we don't know it they're harmless to your life or not..."

"I'll be ok, don't worry Aerith!" Zack said with a grin, suddenly standing up when he realized what time it was. "But I promise I'll be careful if it comforts you, sis." he continued and smiled reassuringly before walking towards the door, Aerith following him.

The girl smiled softly after him as he walked down the road, though on the inside, she felt bad for not telling him the final part.

'This soul of changes, it's screaming, unknown to even itself... for you.'

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

Blinking his eyes tiredly, Cloud tried to get a hold of his disoriented mind which was constantly drifting in and out of consciousness. It felt like he was sinking and rising up and down under the surface of water, his mind only grasping fleeting seconds of his surroundings before he sank under the 'surface' again. The battle for reality was hard and Cloud found himself groan in frustration when it slipped from his hands yet again. The only thing he could really grasp from the other side of his drifting consciousness was the unpleasant feeling of a thousand needles piercing the skin all over his body and the irritating numbness that seemed to had claimed its control over his muscles.

Sighing, the blond tried to move to ease the tension in his stiff body, but ended up releasing a strong whimper instead as flaring pain cursed through his right side that he happened to be lying on. Then, out of nowhere, strong arms suddenly pulled him close to a well-shaped chest in front of him. At first Cloud felt surprised and somewhat scared when his mind was slightly unable to register what was actually happening. But when the very special and welcomed smell of the older vampire reach him, he felt himself relax into the embrace, letting himself be lost in the only thing he really recognized in his blurry world of a half-sleeping consciousness.

"Relax and go to sleep again, Cloud. You still need to rest some more even though you've been out for four days." Sephiroth mumbled softly in his ear, warm breath tickling the skin just below the earlobe pleasantly.

It was hard to comprehend exactly what the silver haired vampire was saying, but somehow, even if he didn't fully understand it, his body still complied. Seeking out the warmth on its own, the small vampire found himself curling up beside the other even though it was burning in his side.

Sephiroth chuckled at this while he laid Cloud's head to rest under his chin; the blonds' breathing now slightly damping the skin on his neck. "...You're weak." He commented. "Usually you would have scolded me mercilessly for holding you like this. Mostly I'm just allowed to hold you when you're down or too irritated to say no..." Sephiroth continued before he offered his wrist to the other. "You want to feed a little before we go hunting?"

Cloud, obviously too lost on the road towards sleep to actually hear him, did not answer. Instead he just mumbled something incoherent and buried his face deeper into Sephiroth's neck. Nuzzling it softly he then released a content sigh before he fell completely still, clearly satisfied with where he was as sleep took him.

"I guess that's a no." The older vampire chuckled as he lowered the offered wrist to instead have it lead his fingers through the blond spikes. Cloud did need more blood, but he guessed he could always feed the other in his sleep when the time came. After all, the small one's body was craving blood so badly it would probably feed on its own if offered an open wrist, almost like a child does when it's reaching for something in its sleep.

As he gazed at the sleeping form of Cloud in his arms, he smiled softly despite of himself, enjoying the calm and innocent look that grazed the other's face. But it was quickly replaced with a frown that spoke of longing and concern. Why couldn't it always be like this? Why could he only hold Cloud at times like these – the dark ones? Of course Sephiroth was happy with the few times he got to hold the blond, but sometimes he just wished he could hold Cloud because the other wanted him too... when the blond was happy. To be able to share both the good and the bad in their life was something he really longed for...

Unable to restrain himself, Sephiroth leaned back and kissed Cloud gently on the lips, needing to show his love with a simple gesture. Satisfied, he then returned to the same position as before, feeling Cloud's soft yet unstable breathing return to caress his skin. He would never waste an opportunity to cuddle with the blond, especially when he could do practically anything he wanted without being scolded for it. Who wouldn't, when it was a beloved?

Still, it was so hard to love someone who most likely didn't love you back in the same way... even for a vampire like him...

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

A young male, quite tall for his twenty years, strolled lightly down a dirty street where people were busying around, creating clouds of dust where they moved. They didn't seem to notice him as he passed them, the men and women seemingly too focused on their duties in their daily lives. Strangers were rare, but unimportant it seemed.

Sighing tiredly, Zack went to sit down on a big rock at the side of the street. Running a hand through his black spikes, the male found himself feeling somewhat lost. He didn't really know what to do with the so-called information Aerith had given him and so he had ended up just walking the streets aimlessly in hope for a "revelation". But when none came, it felt utterly pointless...

Maybe he should wait for the creature to reveal itself when it hunted the next time, letting the creature lead him to it on its own? Though the vampire hadn't fed in a few days now, so the chances of it actually still being in the town felt very slim. They usually didn't stay for long in one place either after all, so perhaps it had already moved on to the next town or village?

But maybe he _should_ check out the forest tonight before he left Nibelheim, just to be sure? After all, vampires did usually hunt during the nights. Not because the sunlight could kill them, but because the night offered a good way to keep their identities unknown. Zack knew first hand that sunlight didn't work, his knowledge coming from a hunt a few years back. He had tried to use sunrays on one of the children of the night, but to his irritation it hadn't worked and the fight had ended with the vampire leaving a scar across his lower abdomen before he had finished it off. That had certainly left his ego wounded for a while whilst having broken one of the false facts...

Suddenly someone screamed beside him and Zack jumped slightly as he was brought back from his deep thoughts. Instinctively drawing his sword, he then prepared himself for battle, only to find the scream coming from a woman scolding her crying and complaining child.

Taking a calming breath, Zack sheathed his sword and sat down again as his heartbeats slowed down. Man, kids could sure scare the shit out of you sometimes.

Then something in the corner of his eyes caught his attention and the hunter found himself looking over in the direction of the woman and child again. Squinting his eyes softly, he then caught sight of the object that had drawn his attention; a silver cross.

Frowning, Zack studied the small house closely and to his mild yet frustrated surprise, he found more crosses hanging over the windows and doors. The silver artefacts were even accompanied with garlic and symbols for 'holy' carved on the wooden bricks...

The hunter found it impossible to restrain himself and he slapped a hand to his forehead in aggravation. He badly wanted someone to explain to him why humans believed that 'holy' symbols and crosses would fend off a vampire? _Why _did humans believe that vampires were damned and forsaken creatures just because they fed on humans? It certainly didn't make them damned, humans did after all, feed on animals. Vampires were evil and cruel, yes, but forsaken to the extent of being hurt by water and 'holy' symbols was just ridiculous. Then the most reasonable thing would be that evil humans would be hurt by such things too, but they weren't.

Zack knew all too well from his numerous encounters that things connected to superstition never really worked against vampires, demons or other creatures. Mostly they were just things created throughout history to try and create a sort of safety for humans in different ages of development, but the blunt truth was that they very rarely worked. Now he didn't defend vampires, they were evil and all that, but they certainly weren't like many rumours said they were...

Coughing when an especially large cloud of dust enveloped him as a carriage passed, the male decided to not just sit still anymore. Rising to his feet, he then took off down the street again while enjoying the evening sun and whistling on a tune he had heard Reno whistle once during one of their co-works. At times like these he really missed the red-head. The said man sure could lighten up the most boring of situations...

Really, Reno was desperately needed for his mood right now. This town was practically falling apart and screamed boredom to him.

The houses looked badly built and some where even tilting to the sides, causing them to look like something out of a fantasy painting. Not to mention that the crops were nourished so wrongly that it was causing it to grow horribly slow, and that was just to mention a few of the very bad things. It was almost like travelling back in time when humans had just discovered electricity, the town lacking so many things Zack himself took for granted. Things like electric street lights, radios and TVs were none existed and one of the very few ways of communicating with the town was with mail delivery at a horse's back. Nibelheim was dirty, dark and ready to fall apart and vanish at any time while the hunter's own hometown Midgar was covered in lights and technology. Cars were always moving, neon-lights flashed everywhere and cell phones were as given as daily food. Midgar was a town that never slept while Nibelheim was a grain in the sand...

Perhaps it was a little unfair to compare this town with the world's leading city of technological development. Midgar was after all a unique city and a centre for rich people and high families while most towns actually looked somewhat like Nibelheim. It was actually common that the towns were way behind in development, but they rarely were as far behind as this one...

It was almost surprising that this town hadn't been invaded and conquered by vampires yet. Since it had almost no way of communicating with the rest of the world and mostly lay in darkness, it was like a feast for vampires. But Nibelheim was probably located too far away from everything, making its existence unknown to most vampires. But the very limited few that actually knew about it probably kept it to themselves, unwilling to share their goldmine with anyone else.

Kicking a rock in boredom, Zack continued down the road lazily while feeling down from all his own contemplating. He really wasn't in his own element. Late bar nights, TV's and flashy restaurants were his kinds of town. All he could do here was to wait for the nightfall and by then hopefully – or maybe not- find himself a vampire.

His stomach then chose that moment to grumble lightly and Zack decided to try and find somewhere to eat instead of strolling around. Hunting when hungry was never good and it wasn't like he would let those creatures keep him from enjoying the good things in life!

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

Sighing softly, Cloud opened his tired eyes only to shut them again when his sore body yelled curses at him when he tried to move. Great, he could feel every nerve in his body yell with complaints and his muscles felt slightly numb... how lovely.

Trying to shift his body's position a little while not torturing himself too much, the blond then suddenly became aware of strong arms that held him from behind in a tight embrace. It was sincere and loving, but sent unwanted, pleasant chills down his spine. There was also this fluttering feeling in his stomach and the increase in heartbeats every time he was embraced by the other and that was a few of the reasons why he scolded the older vampire and tried to keep them apart. Because whenever they were close, his body felt light and his mind always became slightly hazy. Someday he feared he might lose control over himself in some way and he most certainly didn't want that - What if he did something he might regret?

"Sephiroth..." Cloud groaned as a warning of an upcoming scolding if the arms did not let go.

The silver haired vampire however, did not react. The arms stayed exactly where they were positioned and there was no sign of them moving anytime soon. Instead, Cloud felt hot lips starting to press soft kisses along his exposed neck, leaving tingling skin in their trail.

"Sephiroth!" The young vampire growled again as he turned his head to glare over his shoulder.

"Hmm...?" was Sephiroth's calm and amused reply as he gazed mischievously at Cloud, the kisses never ceasing.

The blond answered the green eyes with an even more passionate glare. "Just stop that already." He sighed in irritation.

"Give me one reason." Came the quick and knowing reply while Sephiroth's deep green gems studied his reaction with an unreadable expression.

At the blunt comment, Cloud's brain momentarily froze. A reason?

"Just one acceptable reason, Cloud, and I'll stop." The older vampire repeated in a promise, a smirk playing on his lips.

Somehow how the older said it made him wonder... Did Sephiroth know about his inner battles about their closeness?...

"I-..." the blond tried, but found himself unable to finish that sentence, words lost. _What_ should he answer?

"So you have none?" The silver haired vampire asked after a moment in a teasing manner, releasing a few soft chuckles.

The comment sent Cloud pouting childishly, feeling indignant and irritated at himself for not coming up with a simple answer. "Just stop, okay?" he tried as he turned his head away in annoyance, trying to make it clear how 'funny' he thought the situation was with a half scowling, half pouting face.

At this, Sephiroth found himself unable to hold back and he grinned widely. Cloud was just so adorable when upset, the childish act complimenting the blonds' face and personality perfectly. When around the young one he felt like a moth - always drawn madly to the flame which was Cloud, whom was shining so brightly right now...

"Cloud." He began as he hugged the other closer. "Don't be a sour loser. It's quite alright that you don't find a reason, that just means I can continue..."he then informed smugly as he nipped at the neck again, almost as if toying with him.

"Sephiroth!" the boy yelled and snapped his head around again, eyes frustrated at the other's sudden need of teasing. "Please, just stop."

"As you wish." Was all the silver haired vampire replied calmly with a smirk while he patiently waited a few seconds before he turned the blond around to fully face him.

At the unexpected move, Cloud found himself staring in surprise at passionate green eyes so extremely close to his own, the gems gazing at him with care while their breaths mingled, noses only a few inches apart. Suddenly the air in the room changed and became more serious - heavy. Like someone had filled the room with a thick and solid fog... Somehow the boy had a feeling that the other was not going to comply with his wish...

"Do you know how addictive you are?" Sephiroth then asked after a few seconds of silence, his eyes gazing down at Cloud with an intense longing the blond had never seen before.

"What?" he breathed when he found himself unable to think of something better, his mind and body turning into that pleasantly shivering goo despite his struggles against it.

The silver haired vampire leaned in even closer, their noses finally greeting each other when he suddenly stopped. "Do you know how addictive you are?" he repeated, his breath hot and wet against Cloud's lips. "How heavy your gravity is – pulling everything in with no escape?" he continued, words almost a chant of spells that sent Cloud's eyelids heavy as his body leaned in at the promises for more...

Then, as if shot, Sephiroth turned away with a groan and the spell was broken, leaving both him and Cloud feeling awkward.

Mentally scolding himself, the older vampire felt angry over his momentary loss of self control. One more second and he would have done something they both might regret..."I'm sorry." Sephiroth said lowly as he stood up, the young vampire looking at him with a slightly lost expression. "I shouldn't have done that."

"It's... ok." Cloud found himself answer in a loss for something better, not knowing what else to say. At the moment he was busy with mentally beating himself up for having given in to the pleasant feelings that had cursed through him seconds before. He felt frustrated, angry at himself for actually having wanted the moment to continue... This was really bad. What if he did something wrong and ruined even their friendship?

Shaking his head, the blond stood up and grabbed his jacket. "I'm off hunting." He then informed, trying to change the subject and creating an opportunity to be alone for a while.

Turning around swiftly, the older vampire stared down at the other with a somewhat blank expression. "No, you're not. You're too weak right now; I'll bring you something instead." Sephiroth answered calmly and started walking towards the door, his feelings of frustration and loss well-hidden.

Narrowing his eyes, Cloud released a low hiss, suddenly finding himself angry. He just wanted to get out from here and be by himself, the tension now between them too much for him to handle. It was like breathing in mud and he needed to get away from it – out -, and the only thing keeping him from it was the other.

"I'm not weak. I can handle it perfectly by myself, thank you!" the blond growled as he stomped towards the door determinedly, not at all listening to the one in charge. But before he was able to turn the door knob, Sephiroth had gripped his arm firmly, pulling him to a halt.

"You're not leaving until you're good enough and have fed properly, Strife." Sephiroth said lowly, showing that his mind could not be changed when he used Cloud's last name. "You're still young. If you really need to hunt, I'm coming with you, understood?" he then added, finding himself unable to let Cloud leave on his own. It wasn't that he didn't trust the other, but he wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to him. That was the major reason why the boy was never allowed to hunt by himself. There were too many risks with letting him do that...

"I'm not a child! So stop treating me like one. I don't need you to take care of me!" the boy then screamed furiously as he yanked his arm away, fuming like the flames of hell. Why couldn't he just be left alone for a few hours! He wasn't asking for much.

Sephiroth met the hard blue eyes, his own equally cold and unaffected by the young one's words or wish. There was no way he would allow Cloud to hunt by himself, not now of all times, especially not when he was still suffering from mild blood loss. He wouldn't leave the boy alone in that state or make him think something had changed between them because of their 'close accident'. Though at the moment Cloud was acting most stubbornly and he found himself unable to follow his feelings of care for the other, his feelings of frustration now taking over. He needed to make sure Cloud was safe before anything else.

"You still _are _a child as a vampire. Both in body and soul... And might I add in mind too! You're the youngest vampire in history. Humans are _never_ turned before the age of twenty-five, not only because the body can't handle the transformation, but also because it would be too dangerous for it to live alone at such a young age and small body. Don't you understand?" Sephiroth commented coldly, but his anger was clear in those green, blazing eyes.

The young one's eyes widened for the shortest of moments before narrowing into dangerous slits.

"...So that's why you're keeping me with you? Because I'm totally useless on my own?" Cloud yelled, tears of frustration and hurt gathering in deep blue orbs. Of course he knew he was acting silly, but at the moment he didn't care. He was just too desperate to get out to of there to really care what he said, the words and thoughts just having their own life while he wished for an empty place to sit in.

The older vampire stared at his fledgling, feeling shocked. Why would Cloud even begin to think that?

"That's certainly not-"

But before he could finish the sentence, the young vampire had exited the door and slammed it shut, and when Sephiroth opened it to go after the blond, Cloud had already vanished together with the whispers in the wind.

The vampire sighed. It would take him a long time to find the other now when Cloud most definitely didn't want to be found. To track a vampire going into hiding, even with their strong blood bond, would be extremely difficult.

Taking off into the forest, Sephiroth wished he would find the other before something bad happened. Because no matter what Cloud had said to him it still didn't change the fact that he was still weak and extremely vulnerable – more so than usual. If something happened he would be almost completely defenceless.

Increasing his pace, Sephiroth moved through the forest at an incredible speed, making it look like he was flying above the ground. No sound was made as he moved, only his gleaming green eyes visible and alerting the surroundings about his location.

The boy needed to be found quickly, the silver haired vampire craving to hold the other in his arms again while apologizing. Sure he was still upset over the ridiculous comments Cloud had screamed at him, but they didn't matter anymore. All he really wanted right now was to feel those heartbeats against his own chest while the silent breathing the other possessed sung his lullaby. It was almost fascinating how quickly his mood could changed from frustrated or angry to desperate and loving when it came to the blond. But then again, Cloud was special. Maybe not all that special to others, but to him, the boy was his world. He just wanted to show Cloud that he could be cared for, even if it was from a vampire.

Those dark images that he had seen while turning the boy would not hold him hostage forever, Sephiroth being set on showing Cloud's heart what care and affection was all about...

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

A pale full moon was placed high in the sky and it outshone all of the stars that twinkled around it. Even though it was a replica for the sun during its absence in the nights, the moon still shone proudly and strongly in its place on the night sky, reflecting the sun's light with its body. Sitting on a stone near a high cliff at the edge of the forest, Cloud couldn't help but feel jealous of it as pale light hit almost paler skin as it kissed his cheeks when he gazed at it. He and the moon were so alike, yet still so different. They both reflected the light of others in a way, yet the moon did it with pride. It seemed so strong while he was afraid...

Before he met Sephiroth, Cloud had always reflected what was directed at him or expected of him. He had never dared to do anything else, something that he greatly hated himself for. No matter how much he had feared and hated his life and his 'family' for what they had done to him, he still never possessed the courage or strength to end his situation... or life. The wish for something better had kept him going, struggling. Yet still, he had been - and still was - too weak to find the place where he could truly belong. Because now as Sephiroth offered him a better world, he was afraid to embrace it. Sure the life as a vampire was dark and painful, but the harsh truth was that it was still so much better than his life as a human had been. Especially with someone like Sephiroth around...

To have someone - one single person care for you - was wonderful, yet it scared the shit out of him. He didn't know how to react or behave to it and he always found himself fearing the outcome if he just let go and accepted the situation. What if he tried to embrace the new situation of having love directed at him with open arms, only to end up broken and lost when it was gone again? Just the mere thought of becoming completely alone once more or doing something that might push the other away sent him shaking. So not wanting to experience the pain of lost love, he tried to stay uncaring in hopes of not losing something important. But the truth was that he was only pushing Sephiroth further away from him even though the male was what meant the most to him. It was the only thing he could do... He truly was weak.

Sighing and running a hand through blond spikes, Cloud stood up and leaned against a tree, a dark smile gracing his lips as he looked at the moon in envy.

Yes... so alike, but still so different...

Suddenly a soft flapping floated through the forest and followed by the sound of wood breaking. At the sound, the boy felt himself tense up immediately and he looked around nervously, expecting something unpleasant. Then, out of nowhere, a majestic black Raven landed on a branch close to the small vampire, looking at him with shining eyes.

Feeling his heartbeat calm down again, Cloud tilted his head to the side as he looked the bird over, admiring its beautiful black feathers and lean body while wondering why it came to him rather than flew away. To his amusement, the bird also tilted its head, studying the vampire in return while releasing a soft sound of curiosity.

Smiling a little, Cloud went to sit down on the stone again as he looked at the bird happily, just enjoying its silent and comforting company. It felt nice to have a soul around, someone that didn't judge his decisions or actions in life for once. He could just be himself and let his facade fall without being afraid of others reactions and yet still, not having to be alone...

As he sat there contemplating, he noticed that the bird gazed at him quizzically for a moment. Then, when their eyes met and its gleaming eyes locked on his, a feeling of suddenly being 'read' ran through him, making him feel like his soul was being studied as the bird moved along the branch soundlessly. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but that didn't make it feel less odd...

Sighing, Cloud pulled his eyes from the Raven and ran a hand through his hair, suddenly feeling very cold, both inside and out. Like everything had been washed with freezing water and was now growing numb.

Hearing the flapping float out into the air again, Cloud sadly guessed the Raven took off into the night sky, but when he looked up he was surprised to find the bird coming his way instead. Holding out an arm in mere reflex, he then watched as the bird landed on his arm gracefully.

Cloud looked at it in puzzlement, blinking big and surprised eyes at the bird while he enjoyed the added weight and warmth the bird brought. The feeling was much welcomed, making the numbness fade away somewhat as he sat there with it on his arm. Looking into its dark, beautiful eyes, he then felt himself grow honoured that the bird had deemed him trustworthy of its closeness and Cloud was unable to fight a small smile. The Raven in return, clapped its beak twice before it leaned its head forward, exposing the back of its neck as it puffed its feathers lightly, wanting affection.

Staring at the bird, Cloud then hesitantly moved a hand forward and slowly started to scratch the bird's neck gently, earning a sound of approval. Releasing a bright, rare smile in amusement, the blond continued his petting for a while before he stopped and eyed the bird. Tilting its head when no more petting came, the Raven then ruffled its feathers before becoming still while Cloud yet again wondered why the bird had come to him in the first place.

'Maybe it's just lonely?' the young vampire thought and laughed when the bird climbed up his arm until it came in range for his blond spikes to pull at them playfully. The boy chuckled and leaned it, nuzzling the Raven with his cheek and earning himself a soft sound of contentment from the bird.

They weren't so different, really. Cloud himself was hated in both worlds for what he was: a vampire, and a weak one at that while it didn't matter how gentle he was towards the humans. They only saw him as a devil in a boy's body, a vermin that should be exterminated. Never once did they look at his suffering, their eyes blind for what he was and what they expected of the children of the night. His own kind also hated him for being a disgrace, along with their slight jealousy of how special he was.

It was almost the same for the Raven. In Cloud's eyes, this bird was magnificent and beautiful, its feathers black and elegant and accompanied with a high intelligence. But for others, they were something that should not exist. They were said to be the tool of the devil, stealing your soul if you looked it directly in the eye. It was said to be a bad omen, bringing bad luck and was viewed as ugly with its lack of colours. The Ravens were stupid and evil, cruel towards other birds, merciless and too smart for its own good while only doing evil deeds.

They were outcasts, hated by everyone, no one bothering to look beyond their shell and see them for who they truly were...

Sitting there in stillness, they both stared at the moon sadly before the bird reluctantly took off into the night sky, leaving Cloud standing against a tree all alone again as a beautiful black feather circled in the air, landing in his outstretched hand...

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

Zack sighed and stopped in his track while running a hand through his hair in annoyance. This ruthless and hungry vampire sure kept itself well-hidden now. That sure was very unusual for someone who had killed so mercilessly not all too long ago – what was all this about?

He had waited in the town, keeping eyes and ears set on finding the vampire, but after the clock passed two in the night, his patience had run dry. He had never really been the patient type, to be frankly honest.

That was why he was now walking around in the thick forest, trying to find any trace of the creature. If it was anywhere near, he would feel its aura, but to his annoyance there was no sign of it anywhere. That meant it was either a very strong vampire who was able to hide its aura well, a nearly starving vampire at the edge of death, or it had actually disappeared from the town. The black haired trusted his senses enough to be able to find it otherwise, since he wasn't the best hunter for no reason.

"Well, isn't this just lovely..." he groaned sarcastically to himself, feeling his mood drop drastically as he blew an annoying leaf from his bangs. Dang, did he hate the search - It was the moment of the battle, of a challenge, that was the exciting part.

Continuing his walk, Zack then came before an annoyingly huge rock that was crossing his path and he found himself forced to walk around it. It was a silly thing to get upset about, but the hunter still couldn't hold back the feelings of annoyance the thing caused him. So as he walked around it he gave it a hard glare while making sure to give the solid thing his 'best regards' with a kick and a passionate curse, letting it feel his frustration. But when an irritating branch came into his face as well when he passed it, he just knew some greater force wanted to piss him off. So in an attempt to let off some steam, Zack couldn't resist the act of angrily twisting the branch in two and step on it multiple of times with loud stomps as he shot heated glares at it, not satisfied until the branch had cracked in seven pieces. When his 'mission' was completed Zack then continued on his stroll happily before he looked up ahead and lost his breath.

Apparently he had reached a cliff since the moon now visible from the lack of trees at the edge of it, the orb now washing cold and beautiful rays of light into the night. Though, what caught his attention was something completely different entirely. At the edge of the cliff, a young boy stood leaning against a tree with his side towards Zack. It looked almost like the boy tried to decide whether to jump or not as he stood there deep in thought with his gazed upwards, head leaning comfortably on the trunk.

It was very odd to find someone out here this late at night, especially a young boy. What was he doing here?

Walking closer to speak to the boy, Zack suddenly stopped while losing his breath as he caught the sight of the other's face. The hunter rarely found himself staring like this, always picky about things and people earning his attention. But this time he found himself unable to not stare, the boy looking so sad, yet innocent and pure at the same time... Like a pale rose of darkness - beautiful but filled with sorrow. The boy was most beautiful and the image didn't exactly falter either when the moon shone brightly, bathing the boy in a cold light and causing him almost glow. His blond hair shone like a halo, reflecting the moon's light as eyes were lightly closed, dark eyelashes almost gracing pale cheeks. Black clothes were nicely contrasting the boy's pale skin, blue-green snaking patterns tracing the black pants and tank-top in nice curves, the dark vest bearing a blue-green print of a wolf's head. Everything just fit the boy perfectly, the blond making an amazing image of a sad fairy in a dark tale. Though there was something very wrong with the image somehow...

Snapping out of his stare, Zack's eyes then widened slightly when he noticed something he should have seen much, much sooner - The blonds' clothes were torn and cut in various places, looking like he had been in some kind of fight. Dried blood was staining the clothes and the boy looked tired... How had he not noticed this earlier?

As he continued to examine the wounds with his eyes, a feeling of anger came flooding over him, surprising even himself as he continued looking at the boy.

Had the boy run into the vampire he was after? But how had the boy managed to escape from the creature alive?

Feeling slightly uncharacteristically concerned for a stranger, Zack then started to walk towards the young one slowly, not wanting to scare the boy when he seemed so deep in thought. There was also always the possibility of the boy being mentally scarred from his possible encounter with a vampire so he knew he should make his moves gentle.

"Hey kid... you ok? What are you doing out here?" he asked slowly when he was just a few feet away.

The boy jumped at his words, seeming startled out of wherever he had been. Slowly, the boy then turned his pale face around, revealing intensive blue eyes burning with despair so clearly Zack thought it was like the boy screamed through his eyes. It was so clearly displayed in the blue pools that the black haired could do nothing but gaze at the other silently while he waited for an answer.

As Cloud gazed at the person now intruding his personal spot, he couldn't help but inwardly scold himself. How had this human been able to come so close to him without him noticing it! Sephiroth would have his head if he knew Cloud had lost himself so badly in his contemplating that he had failed to notice someone closing up on him.

Looking at the other, Cloud tried to think of a good answer to excuse himself. But before he was able to, a screaming pain attacked him without warning, making him feel like someone was trying to rip him away from his own body.

The blond cursed deeply, angrily, knowing exactly what was wrong.

'... The blood loss is trying to force my body to feed.' he thought terrified, fearing himself. Cloud had never experienced blood rage or anything alike since he had never been this long without blood. But he had heard stories about it - and it was not something pretty. Blood rage forced your body into instinct-mode and caused it to feed mercilessly until the body was satisfied - Something he refused to let happen. He would never kill ruthlessly, children could get hurt and he never fed more than needed. So to lose the control over himself was something that terrified him greatly.

Cloud also knew that blood loss was something very painful and he wasn't too sure his body could handle any more. If he let the blood take any more damage or pain, it might give up from the mistreatment...

'I better feed now, before it's too late. I can't risk hurting more people than actually needed.' he thought sadly as he started moving towards the other slowly, carefully, the black haired male looking somewhat surprised as he approached. He really didn't want to do it, but he really didn't have any other choice...

Reaching out for the other's mind, the blond started to caress it softly, gently trying to lure it into pleasant sleep and complete submission. He mentally whispered a lullaby to the other of sweet words to give in and rest, letting him take control as he had done so many times before.

To his surprise, he found it extremely hard with this male. Of course he was very weak now, but he had never in his life experienced battles for control as intense as this one. It was frustratingly hard to force it to give in, but no matter how hard it was, he refused to give up since his body was in way too much need to let him lose this battle. As their minds fought intensely, Cloud finally started to feel himself gain more and more control over the other's mind while he felt himself lose control over his own body at the same time. It was like his muscles were acting on their own accord now, the body craving the blood in such close reach while he felt his mind losing its grip on the situation before him. Like he was slipping under a sea of emptiness and only comprehending fragments of the reality around him...

Zack stared in surprised at the other when blue eyes suddenly flashed into deep and hungry red while the boy walked closer. As it neared, he also suddenly felt his mind beginning to turn blurry and his body going somewhat numb, like his muscles were losing their connection to his brain...

And then it dawned on him like a strike from above. The boy was a vampire. But how in the world was that possible? He had never heard of such a young vampire ever existing, it just wasn't possible. So how had this boy been turned, and managed to _survive_? Why hadn't Zack been able to sense the vampiric aura?

Something else that also disturbed him was why it looked so... broken. Vampires never bothered to show emotions like that, so to find something like despair and hopelessness flowing in this small creature's orbs were shocking and yet intriguing. Then though, it might just be an act to fool other humans and confuse their mind... But, Zack never thought a vampire could fake feelings like that, since they didn't have any...

He released a low growl when his vision started to turn even more blurry and his body started to relax, his mind apparently losing the battle.

Damn, he had let his defences down too much! He shouldn't have done that just because it was a cute kid before him. Man, he sure was stupid sometimes. Well wasn't this just peachy. Now the battle ahead would be even harder because once a vampire invaded your mind, it was almost impossible to throw it out.

Forcefully struggling against the vampire's conscience and trying to throw the boy out, he then cursed again as he felt his body starting to move on its own towards the small blond. It seemed like it had a too strong hold of him already - Damn himself for not being ready for a surprise! A state of shock was one of the weakest spots a mind could have, and he had done just that despite being the Wonderful Mighty Hunter. But he would never give up, hell no. He just had to win and make this a painful lesson for future hunts...

As the other inched closer, Cloud felt himself smirk while his teeth started to prickle with anticipation. The blood was so close that his body was tingling from the smell of it, causing him to lose himself in the hunger completely as he stopped in front of the human. Looking up, he vaguely noted clouded blue-green eyes gazing down at him with a blank expression before his mind slipped away from him fully...

Reaching out, Cloud moved a small hand under the black leather jacket and over a red shirt, running it slowly up and down and feeling the other's body under the fabric. He smirked despite himself. This would most certainly be a good meal...

As the hand continued it exploration of his chest, Zack had to mentally slap himself in aggravation over his repeated failed attempts of getting a grip over himself. Every time he thought he finally had a grip on his mind, it slipped away from him from in between his fingers. He had _never_ experienced anything like it before, ever. From his profession as a hunter, he had met a lot of vampires and other creatures, but never once had he let his guard down this badly and ended up being controlled. It was almost like he was struggling against invisible chains holding him down and it was hard to know what to do... Yes, this would definitely leave his pride and ego wounded for a while. If he made it out alive that was. But he was no quitter, no matter what.

While focused on the battle of regaining the control over his own body, Zack suddenly felt himself shiver pleasantly when the blond vampire started toying with his throat, surprising even himself. But no matter how hard he tried, it was impossible to deny the wonderful feeling of the gentle fingers moving over his throat in ghostly touches, leaving traces of burning skin craving for more contact as they continued their journey. They were devilishly seductive and sensual and the hunter had to admit that the vampire boy being beautiful to the point of it being surreal didn't exactly make it less enjoyable...

Releasing an almost soundless moan, Zack saw the blond smile darkly when the hunter's body circled an arm around the smaller waist, drawing the dark creature flat against him and craving more. Damn his body for making a weakling out of himself.

Smirking playfully, the boy then went back to Zack's neck, now licking on it in obvious desire with the warm tongue in soft and slow ministrations. The young one almost acted like a devilish kitten, leaving the throat briefly to gently run the tongue over a firm yaw and over the hunter's pulse while twiddling with the black tresses of hair in a teasing manner. Zack's breath then hitched in his throat when the boy licked his ear and blew on it teasingly, creating a chill running down his spine.

'It sure takes it's time.' The hunter thought dryly before scolding himself when his body continued to act on its own, responding to the boy's teasing. It was annoying how he had no control over himself, but he still couldn't help but marvel at the intoxicating shivers cursing through his body as the teasing continued, hands now moving under his shirt and feeling warm skin beneath it. The small hands were soft like silk, warm skin blessing the hunter's slightly cold one.

Was this the powers of vampiric seduction and mind control? If so, Zack couldn't blame humans for falling for them so easily, because even if he greatly hated to admit it, it was a wonderful 'experience'. Though, even how heavenly it felt, Zack was not one to give in, nor give up. He would fight with everything he had... Still though, he couldn't help but sourly note that he could at least have had gotten a more ugly vampire for this - maybe it would have made it easier to struggle against it. Because frustratingly, this one was really cute, despite how much he hated to admit it. Perhaps that made it harder to resist the mind control?

Licking one final time, Cloud leaned in for the finish, his body aching for the blood so desperately it was throbbing as the fangs graced unmarred flesh.

But before the fangs could pierce the skin completely and taste the blood so extremely needed and wanted, the vampire was unpleasantly interrupted. Suddenly his mind was warping back to him as his senses screamed while the bloodlust momentarily disappeared.

Before he was even able to comprehend what was happening, his body had acted on its own and he found himself jumping backwards as a blade barely graced his throat. Doing a somersault into the air as another attack was directed at him, he then landed on all four in a defensive battle stance, baring his fangs.

How had the human been able to break his spell? Even in his weakened state it should be almost impossible for a mere human to break it as the blond, after all, was a fledgling of Sephiroth. So how had this human succeeded in freeing himself?

Something then caught his attention, shining on the huge blade as the human held the sword in front of him sideways, almost like a shield.

It was a wolf. Could it possibly be...?

The young vampire then quickly realized something and fear welled up inside of him as his eyes returned to their usual blue. Drawing his eyes from the blade, Cloud looked up into the dark blue eyes of the other; a grin spreading like a newborn flame over the tall man's face. Gulping silently, the vampire tried to gather his voice.

"... Fenrir?" Cloud asked in denial while trying to sound confident even though his knees were about to give in under him.

Zack grinned wider at that, the comment making him feel that his position as the stronger one was growing for every second. He had been able to beat the vampire at its own game, crushing the labyrinth walls built around him and found a way out in the end. The boy also showed signs of growing weaker, his position indicating it like a flashing neon sign.

Vampires were creatures always attacking first, but this one was in a defensive stance, something usually showing weakness of some sort from Zack's experiences. The eyes of the boy had also returned to their normal colour, indicating he was tired and had lost his will to fight.

Setting the blade down at his side like a walking stick, Zack then leaned on it casually while he continued to study the vampire a little. He was... intrigued by it. The vampire was small and slender with very delicate features, its eyes big and innocent, skin pale and soft. He was obviously no fighter, since it had turned to a defensive as soon as it became dangerous. Also, judging from its gaze, it looked scared where it was positioned on all four. The hunter had to give the boy some credit though. The current battle stance was very feline, so he had to be very agile -something Zack had already seen proof of with its quick reflexes and movements. The blond vampire was unique... and utterly cute. It was almost a shame Zack had to kill it – almost...

"I am." Zack said confidently as an answer, slowly taking off his leather jacket and throwing it to the side, ready to fight. "You've heard of me?" he then asked amused, though he already knew the answer.

Cloud hissed despite his fear, angry for being ridiculed. Of course they knew of him, that wolf was legendary. The blade Fenrir with an imprint of a big wolf on its blade that only belonged to the Fair family was a legend. It was the weapon for the biggest hunter family in the world. Rumours had it that the blade had been passed on to the next generation only ten years back, but no one knew how this new and young successor looked like or what his name was. It seemed like Cloud had finally found that hunter, much to his own misfortune.

Waiting, the blond then stood up when the hunter didn't give any sign of moving. Dusting himself off a little, Cloud took the opportunity to study the other.

The hunter could be no more than twenty although bearing the look of a very experienced soul, with eyes wise and calculating. He looked well-trained and having broken Cloud's spell also proved that he had a very strong will and mind as well. He sure was the hunter of the Fair family; there was no doubt about it.

Being defensive certainly wouldn't help now, but he didn't really have a choice since his body was weak from the blood loss and screamed for rest.

"Enjoying the view are we, kid? Shouldn't you be paying attention to the battle ahead?" the black haired asked is amusement as he picked up his sword and twirled it around in a circle in front of him.

Snapping out of his plans for escape, Cloud growled lowly. This hunter had no idea of what he was thinking about, nor did he like the other's mocking confidence. If he wanted to kill him then he should just do it instead of toying and insulting him before he did.

"Like hell I am." Cloud said in defying annoyance as he crossed his arms stubbornly, sending the other a glare. "And you have an unhealthy big ego, mister."

Zack chuckled silently to himself at that while he felt a pang of something unpleasant in his stomach. The vampire really was a kid - stubborn and adorable – and it was quickly getting to him. He needed to end this quickly before he for the first time might start to doubt killing a vampire.

"I wear my ego with a right, kid. Now, you ready? I won't go easy on you just because of your age and big round eyes!" Zack said loudly, lifting his Fenrir blade high for an attack.

Narrowing his eyes and gazing at the other, Cloud let out a growl as he let his nails grow and form into long and dangerous weapons.

Looking at the hunter, Cloud felt his fear sip away and instead being replaced by irritation and anger, causing his battle will to return. This hunter sure had no high thoughts of him, thinking he was just a little kid waiting to be killed... just like when he was 'alive'...

Shaking his head, Cloud bent down into an attacking position, his eyes turning crimson red while he glared at the black haired hunter.

"Don't be so full of yourself, Fenrir!" the blond snarled, awaiting the first attack. "I'll give you a fight!"

Zack looked at the small vampire and smiled sadly before he put up a cold face. This was work - this boy was a murdering vampire and it was his job to protect the people and kill the vampire. He had to protect Aerith... didn't he? It didn't matter how this vampire acted, there was no escape around what it was...

"As I said, I have my rights to be. And you'll learn your place before this is over, little one..." Zack said where he stood, ready for battle with an aura radiating confidence and eyes gleaming like cold steel.

Cloud was about to bite back a comment, but a pain suddenly seared through him, causing his body's inner parts to feel like they were being torn in half. Gasping, he fell to one knee while clutching his chest painfully.

This was not good. The blood loss was getting to him very badly and the blood rage couldn't be too far away now. What was called the "second stage" was probably not all too far away either. If so, he would most likely be done for...

Zack watched as the young vampire fell to one knee with heavy breaths, its face adorned with a look of utter fear. Not knowing what it was, the hunter ignored it and instead planned his future moves. He knew all too well that it was better to act than dwell around when fighting a vampire, no matter how weak it was. Quickly judging the situation he then pulled Fenrir forward, charging at the other with no restraints.

The blond cursed from the pain it took to move before parrying the sword with his long claws, wincing when the weight from the Fenrir and the hunter shot a flame of fire through his arms.

Zack smirked coldly as he leaned forward, whispering close to the other's ear. "Too predictable, kid." He stated before he jumped backwards, away from the boy.

Cloud gasped as he fell to one knee again, though he never let the hunter out of his sight. Tilting his head slowly to the side, he found it hard to read the hunter's next move. Why had he jumped back? It wasn't like he could do anything from that distance anyway.

Smiling darkly, the black haired held the tip of the sword against the ground.

"Here's my big ego." the hunter then said calmly before pulling the tip of the sword in a straight line forward through the ground, causing a big wave of energy and cracking earth to burst towards the vampire while it cut stones in half where it passed.

The blonds' eyes widened and before he could even begin to ponder over a way to escape, his body did a somersault just in time to be able to avoid the sharp force of the attack. Though he was still knocked back by the wind of it and he yelped as he landed on his back on the ground. But before he even had the time to catch his breath, the hunter was flying above him, blade raised and positioned to pierce him where he lay. Rolling to the side, Cloud managed to escape the sharp blade as it sank into the earth where his chest had been, the hunter cursing before snapping his head around with eyes ablaze and ready to kill.

Cloud stared at the hunter's eyes, spellbound by the force and power behind them, causing him to momentarily stop in his movements and forgetting what situation he was in. That was the only opening the black haired needed to strike and before the vampire was able to move backwards, the hunter went for it and moved his blade diagonally, piercing the vampire's chest and sending it flying backwards. Impressively, the vampire didn't land flat on its back but instead landed on its feet before sinking towards the ground on all four, spitting blood.

Cloud growled in both pain and frustration as he tried to stand, holding his chest and panting hard. He felt like his stomach had been filled with boiling oil that was now quickly eating away at him, the wound long and deep and blood pouring from it in a nasty manner. It was a living hell, but he refused to give up, needing to prove to himself that he was able to survive by himself for once without the help of another.

Seeing another opening when the young vampire closed its eyes to collect itself, Zack moved quickly and aimed a cut towards the vampires left side. Surprisingly he missed, the blond vampire reacting in time and parrying it with its claws before being thrown away by the force of the impact instead.

Landing on his stomach painfully, Cloud let out a yelp of pain as he felt a rib crack and grass entering his wound.

"Give up kid. I admit you have speed, but you're too weak. It's over. I'll make it quick for you if you just give up." The black haired said suddenly, lowering his sword as he spoke and looked over at the vampire. The creature had taken a lot of damage and was surely crying inside from the pain right now. He knew he shouldn't offer anything for it, but Zack just couldn't get over the fact that it was just a child.

The vampire slowly rolled onto its side and hunched lowly, snarling at him with barred teeth in clear defiance. Zack could just bet that it didn't like his offer.

Cloud was furious. How did he dare stand there and insult him, mocking him like that! As if he would ever ask the hunter for anything.

Growling in pain and anger, the blond vampire stood up and eyed the other, trying to decide what to do as the hunter started circling him. Every part of his body was screaming for rest, but he couldn't just yet.

Hissing softly as he took a deep breath, Cloud then threw himself towards the hunter who seemed somewhat surprised over the sudden bold attack and tried to parry the vampire's claws with his sword. But he was too slow and ended up screaming as the vampire's deadly claws hit his side, the creature's right hand cutting a deep wound in his flesh.

The black haired cursed loudly and gripped his side while the vampire circled him, smirking victoriously. Zack had to admit he hadn't expected that...

"Who was predictable?" Cloud mocked, feeling a false feeling of being stronger when he threw himself at the hunter again, once again catching him off guard and successfully landing a hit on the hunter's arm before he jumped back into a safer distance.

Zack shot him a dark look, irritated at the vampire's stubbornness and attitude. Then, he smirked confidently and stood up, gripping his sword and adjusting his shirt.

"You were lucky, kid; don't let it get to your head. I still say you're very easy to read..." the hunter said before he suddenly pulled something from his back pocket and threw it without hesitation towards the young vampire.

Cloud didn't have a chance to react to the sudden movement and he fell onto his knees again, gasping in pain as a knife pierced his shoulder, making his body shake from the surreal throbbing it brought. Gulping, the blond tried to collect himself for the onslaught of pain before he drew a hand to the knife and pulled it out, screaming loudly as he did so. But before he had even managed to pull it out fully, he felt a surrealistic pain shoot over his back which sent him flat on his stomach as he was introduced to the ground again.

The hunter had used his energy wave attack.

"You really shouldn't let a simple knife distract you like that..." Zack said calmly as he sheathed his sword on his back and made his way over to the creature. "It's usually a trick to try to avert an untrained vampire's attention before a more powerful attack..." he finished as he looked down at the now badly shaking form of the small vampire, its back upwards and showing Zack the severe damage he had done. There was so much blood...

Feeling the heat of the battle vanish as he stood there, Zack sighed sadly and shook his head while using his foot to turn the vampire on its back. Gazing down at the vampire, he saw the eyes had now returned to their true blue form, the colour even clearer against the red blood flowing down a pale forehead.

'Better get it over with...'

Cloud groaned loudly before looking up with blurry eyes just in time to find the hunter hovering over him with the blade glinting like the canines of a monstrous beast. His instincts screamed crazily and just as he started to try and roll away, the blade of Fenrir entered his lower abdomen harshly, drawing a loud scream from his sore and raw throat as it chained him to the ground.

Coughing and pleading, Cloud tugged desperately at the sword while his confidence disappeared completely and was instead replaced by fear as he tried to pull the blade out, but to no avail. It was nailed there until the hunter decided otherwise and there was nothing he could do about it. Trying frantically to breathe and claw the sword away in pure desperation as the truth dawned on him, the blond suddenly felt something wet on his cheek and it wasn't blood. Stopping in his wild attempts of getting out of there, Cloud touched his cheek and realized he was crying, crying his heart out in front of his enemy... Turning his eyes upwards to look at his killer, the boy felt hopelessness wash over him like cold water while his tears continued to pour down his bruised cheeks and he choked back a sob. He was pathetic...

Zack froze for a second as shock swallowed him when their eyes met, making him take a few steps backwards in mild denial while the long wail of agony flew through the air as the sword was pulled out when he moved away. The hunter turned his head around quickly, unable to look at the boy. Was the vampire really... crying? Vampires didn't cry. They didn't really feel fear or sorrow or anything... They were savage beasts, not lost, scared little children. So how was it that this young vampire was crying when he shouldn't be? It made no sense, Zack had never seen anything like it before and to his horror, it affected his conscience. This made it feel like he was slaughtering a mere, defenceless child and he didn't like the feeling one bit...

Looking back at the creature, he now saw the vampire crawling slowly into a half standing position while it wobbled dangerously on weak legs and released whimpers of pain as it tried desperately to steady itself. Panting and trembling like a leaf, the vampire then turned its young face around, eyes locking with Zack's own for a second before the vampire groaned and fell into a heap on the ground again. Zack stared at the form on the ground in doubt, sure of himself that he had seen wrong in those gems of blue. Vampires didn't feel hopelessness...

Shaking his head in frustration, the hunter then decided that it was better to kill the vampire quickly and put an end to its suffering - and before any more odd surprises came up. He really had to stop this vampire kid from getting to him emotionally like this. No matter how it tried to act, it was still just a vampire and just faking everything to try and confuse him. Sighing, he slowly started to make his way over to the whimpering boy.

Feeling exhausted beyond repair, Cloud heard the hunter walking closer in that slow and confident manner of his with the blade dragging along the ground. Lifting his head from the ground tiredly, the blond then stared ahead, confirming that the hunter was somewhere behind him. Was it really over now? Would he have to leave without having the chance to apologize to Sephiroth or prove his worth of being his fledgling? Why was everything... so hard for him? Was he this useless after all? He honestly didn't get why Sephiroth continued to bother with him, since he was of no use to him at all and just a hindrance...

Sniffling, Cloud cursed himself for crying again when he felt crystal pearls trickle down his cheeks, mingling with his blood and bruises on their way down. Then suddenly a black feather sailed down and landed some feet away and the vampire looked up, immediately recognizing the Raven from before. Like stricken by lightning, Cloud became desperate to get a hold of that feather for one last time and to feel the soft texture of it on his skin before it was over and knowing a friend was with him. That he wasn't really alone and that at least someone that liked him knew of his existence before he left.

Groaning, the blond forced his screaming limbs to obey, now clawing at the ground determinedly as he tried to move forward, dragging his body towards the feather while he heard the hunter closing in on him. Soon though, Cloud saw his vision starting to blur as he forced himself to move and he found himself unable to hold back a few whimpers of hopelessness. But he refused to let the feather out of his sight. He just had to get to it...

The blond then released another groan of despair when he felt his limbs going numb and slowing down, his pace not fast enough. Why was the feather so far away? Biting his lip, he still continued, focusing on the feather even though he could hardly see anything anymore.

Zack watched the vampire in slight surprise as it crawled slowly on the ground, almost as if obsessed with something. Was it that set on escaping? Frowning, he continued to walk towards it before he stopped again when he was right behind its moving and torn form. Hearing a shriek, the black haired then looked up, spotting a magnificent Raven circling the air. Raising an eyebrow and finding it odd to see a Raven here, Zack then looked down at the vampire again when he heard a sniffle followed by a sad whine as the body went unmoving. Clearly it had reached its limit, leaving the vampire motionless and shaking. It was completely drained where it lay, unable to do anything but releasing sounds of frustration as it cry, trying to move.

Travelling over the form with a lost gaze, Zack then noticed an outstretched hand, as if the child was reaching for something. The vampire was still, save for the outstretched fingers that were still trying to grip something as the boy continued to make sounds of desperation...

Following the direction of the outstretched fingers, Zack suddenly spotted the thing the vampire was reaching for - A black feather -. Looking up again, Zack saw the Raven still circling above them and he couldn't help but feel a bit moved. The feather must belong to the Raven and even though he wasn't sure why the boy wanted it, it must mean a lot to him since he was trying so desperately to get it.

Walking past the young vampire slowly, Zack then bent down and gently lifted the feather and earning himself a cry of mortification from the blond behind him, the vampire probably fearing he was going to destroy it. Turning, the hunter then walked back to the boy and knelt before he placed the black feather in the vampire's still outstretched hand gently, closely watching as the boy clutched it tiredly. His eyes were half closed and he was obviously drifting into unconsciousness, but still, one could not miss the happiness that flashed in the other's eyes when it landed in the small palm, a tiny smile gracing blood stained lips. The sight was so sadly yet adorable and the hunter had to mentally kick himself blue for the way he was acting. He knew he shouldn't be so gentle or acting so caring for a vampire boy, but he guessed it was somewhat alright since it was soon over anyways...

"You really wanted this, didn't you?" Zack smiled sadly. "It must mean a lot."

Turning the boy so he lay on his back in his knees, Zack stroked a few tears away from the pale cheeks, the boy's eyes now almost completely closed as he panted softly.

Laying a hand on its forehead gently, Zack sighed heavily. He was happy vampires didn't turn children and that this boy must be the only one of its kind. The boy was so good at acting human... like the child he looked like... and it was hard to ignore the pain it caused his heart. Strong vampires sure weren't always the hardest to kill... Killing something like this, that could have been his own little brother or someone's son – that was indeed much harder, next to impossible...

"You sure picked the hard road, didn't you, kid?" he said softly, kissing its forehead gently like a mother does to her child before sleep. Laying the vampire gently onto the grass, Zack then stood up and gazed down at it. "I'm sorry." he finished before raising his blade, wanting it to be over as soon as possible.

But before he had been able to deal the blow, something suddenly flashed at the corner of his eye and before he could even begin to react, a shadow was moving in the speed of light and was in front of him. The black haired jumped back and stared at it darkly, trying to see what it was.

The dark shadow stopped its circling around the boy and started to take form, revealing a tall man with long silver hair, all dressed in black.

'Another vampire?' Zack thought confused. But what was it doing here? Vampires only looked out for themselves.

The tall creature gave him a fleeting look before its green eyes fell on the small form before its feet. As the eyes registered the wounds on the small body, the other vampire turned and gave the hunter a look that assured him that he would make sure to give Zack the same treatment the next time they met.

Ignoring the hunter after that, Sephiroth knelt before lifting Cloud's upper body to hold him close to his chest, burying his face in the blond locks to breathe in his sent while closing his eyes in relief that Cloud was still alive... although just barely.

Feeling gentle arms pull him close to a strong chest with a sent he knew well caused Cloud to half open his eyes forcefully, a groan escaping him as he tried to move.

Gentle fingers brushed away a few bangs on the side of his face and ran through his hair caringly, trying to comfort him. Coughing, Cloud tried to speak, but found himself unable to, the exhaustion and pain too great for him to handle in any other way but to sit there, battling for air as he clutched the feather tightly.

"It's alright now, Cloud." he heard the rich voice of Sephiroth whisper in his ear, breaking his last struggles. Tears escaped his eyes like pouring rain as he let go while he sniffled and choked on his tears, unable to stop them. All of his emotions were blended in those tears and Cloud could hold nothing back, crying against Sephiroth's shirt while he felt his consciousness slip into the darkness completely.

Sephiroth gazed at Cloud, feeling the body go limp as he watched as the blonds' head fell against his chest. Closing his eyes, the silver haired vampire then leaned his forehead against Cloud's and sighed. He was so happy Cloud was alright. When he had heard the boy call him through their mind link, intentionally or not, he had gone in that direction immediately, clearly feeling the younger's pain and fear through their shared link. Finding his blond alive had released a painful knot in his heart even if he had hoped for an easier situation than this. Cloud clearly suffered from the blood loss and the now fresh wounds, having barely made it against a powerful foe. He had to act quickly if he wanted Cloud to survive.

Sephiroth growled and lifted his head to glare at the still shocked hunter.

"You'll pay dearly for hurting what is mine." the vampire said lowly before jumping into the air and disappearing with its charge.

Zack looked after the vampires, utterly confused and shocked. What had happened? Why had this extremely powerful vampire bothered with another one, especially this lowlife vampire?

This was definitely something he needed to look into. The new vampire was most likely the one who had killed all the humans, rather than the small, blond one, although he couldn't be completely sure about that... He had to come up with a plan if he wanted to get to those vampires, or use them to get to the other vampires. Also, he couldn't let the small vampire go; his act and looks were extremely dangerous for other humans...

Walking off, Zack headed for the village again in the still shining moonlight, securely sheathing Fenrir again. Yup, he definitely had to kill the blond vampire and the next time they met, Zack would make sure to go as planned and not be shocked over the other's acts again. Not now when he knew what the other vampire was trying to trick him with. There was no mercy for vampires...

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤

I really enjoy writing this fic, even though it's really hard to write it and it's kind of slow paced at times. Sephy is also pretty hard to get right and when I re-read it, I also noticed I have a tendency to let my SephyxCloud fandom shine through a lot with Sephiroth's actions. It's just that Cloud's relationship with Sephiroth is the best way to present and let you readers see Cloud's personality, where it came from and why he is like he is. That's why Sephy has a big part in the beginning, before Zack-... you'll just have to wait and see.

And well, if anyone has any doubts, the reason why Zack is affected by Cloud's "human" acts and behaviour is because well, Zack is obviously a very caring person even though he's a hunter. That's why he acts a bit gentle to Cloud in the end, because even if it's a "beast", Cloud has still acted like a lost and hurt child which gets to Zacks emotions, and since he's also in a shock of seeing those emotions on a "cold beast", he also feels at a loss and can't help himself when he feels he needs to make the end for the "boy" a bit easier. I really hope it showed in how I wrote, but just wanted to make it clear in case anyone felt a bit lost as to why he acted nice to Cloud in the end.

Sincerely

D.B. Rose


	3. Lies For Protection

I thank you from the deepest corner of my heart for all the nice reviews; it means a lot that you take a piece of your time to tell me what you think! I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well!

**Note:** Still trying to write in British English (as well as I can), so differences for you other English speaking dialects will most likely come here and there. And I'm still in look for a beta-reader, so this has not been beat-ed. You have my apologies.

Slightly re-written chapter, like small changes in descriptions and minor plot added.

**Darkness Demon Rose**

_Chapter 3: Lies For Protection_

_There Is Nothing Either Good Or Bad, But Thinking Makes It So - W. Shakespear_

A tall man stood by the window of the high building, the late evening sun casting its last red and orange rays over him while the darkness was steadily overtaking the world, sending the sun to rest. It was always a pleasant change of the world in the man's opinion, the male welcoming the darkness spreading over his office with a pleased smirk while his dirty blond hair turned from red to grey in the fading light. Soon the lamps in his office flashed into life, spreading their dim light over the room and awakening dark and mind tricking shadows wherever they pleased to 'exist'.

The male then turned, his eyes now flickering over the room towards the spot where the door was positioned as a creek from it alerted him of that someone had entered. His eyes then fell onto an elegant male with black hair, something that sent another smirk over the blonds' face, causing fangs to glint dangerously in the light for a moment before they vanished again behind pale lips.

"Evening, sir." the black haired man said respectfully while he stepped inside, closing the door slowly behind him. The other just nodded as he walked to his desk and sat down, his eyes gleaming with anticipation as he waited with interest for what the black haired had to say. Somehow he just knew it was good news.

"I assume you have something good to tell me, Tseng. I can see it in how you walk." the blond said as he leaned back in his chair while intertwining his fingers together to rest his chin on, his arms positioned comfortably on the armrest. As the other gazed at him with strong eyes, Tseng crossed the room before he came to a halt in front of the desk. As he stopped, he reached inside his suit to pull out a photograph before he placed it in front of the other on the wooden desk that separated them.

"I have, sir." he said and watched as his boss' eyes went wide for a second before a chilly laugh left the lips, echoing out and around the room. Taking a hold of the photo, the blond then gave a dark smile as he admired the teen on it, everything with the person perfect and intriguing.

"This is better than I thought, Tseng. Now, with the good subject of discussion brought to me, what do you have to tell me?" Rufus asked in honest interest, expecting nothing but the best from his favourite subordinate.

"I've finally found him, sir." the black haired informed, earning himself a look of slight shock from Rufus before it morphed into a look of dangerous obsession when the blond realized he almost had what he wanted.

"Good work, as always, Tseng. I'm very impressed." Rufus said calmly, once again standing up and walking over to the window behind him. "How soon do you think you will be able to... "Acquire" him?" he then asked while his eyes remained fixated on the forest on the other side of the cool glass.

It was silent for a moment while the black haired pondered a bit over the answer, the man knowing better than to exaggerate or tell something but the honest truth to the blond leader. It was not without reason that Rufus was feared and respected as the leader of Shin-Ra Company...

"I had planned to go after him immediately, sir. He's not all that far away so I should be able to get to his location around ten or eleven tomorrow night. I should be able to make contact with him around then." Tseng said professionally while watching Rufus' reaction closely.

The leader smirked coldly towards the forest before slowly turning his head around, facing Tseng with a look of dark satisfaction.

"I'm pleased to hear that. I'm expecting a capture tomorrow night and even though I know you're an excellent fighter, I'd suggest you take some of those lowlife vampires with you." the blond said, voice drained from any emotion that showed he cared for the other vampires. There was nothing to care about, really. Those vampires were brain-dead wannabes and only useful when fighting. They were more like zombies if one preferred a comparison - the vampires acting on orders and basic instincts - if even that... They had no mind of their own, what so ever.

Tseng muttered mentally, not liking the idea of having to drag along a bunch of those stupid creatures on an important mission like this one. Truthfully, he had hoped to have Elena accompanying him, but he guessed the leader trusted him enough to handle it by "himself".

Pulling out a piece of paper with the new information he had found out about the vampire, Tseng then bowed and turned to leave while mentally nothing to himself that the Zonro vampires were better than nothing, at least. He had to make the best out of them that was all...

"Oh, and Tseng." Rufus suddenly said when the other had almost closed the door. "Make sure to not hurt Cloud all _too_ badly when you capture him. I'd like to do that myself if necessary when I have him." he finished in a sick smirk and lifted the paper from his desk, eyeing it with interest.

"Yes, sir." was the answer before the door closed, leaving Rufus to read the information alone in the darkness. A cruel smile now graced his lips once again as he fully realized that Cloud would soon be in his hands again, after all this time...

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

Green eyes gleamed lightly in the faint light of the candle, the gems focused on the boy laying a little distance away while the vampire himself sat gracefully at the table. The silver haired man looked tired despite the intensive eyes and alert body, the sigh escaping the thin lips all too heavy while it sang about the man's worn out and troubled state.

There was a thick silence in the room as the old vampire continued to gaze at the blond on the bed, the boy's mild tossing the only sound that seemed to make its way into the room from time to time. But the silence was only in this world, for in the man's world everything was an untamed storm, ready to tear him apart with mixed feelings.

Having Cloud back and safe had lifted a big stone from his chest. However, there was still a mountain remaining inside of him that kept pulling his mood down, leaving him troubled and unable to relax. He just couldn't understand why Cloud had become so upset a few nights prior, causing the young one to act so violently and 'irrational'...

Sephiroth sighed again while he ran a hand through his long hair before he stood up; bearing the look of a man that was readying himself for his death sentence. The steps were almost soundless as he walked his way over to the bed, yet they seemed heavier than ever before, the sound they made ringing in the vampire's ears like the bell of trouble... Why was it so hard to understand the small one?

Stopping at the side when he had reached his goal, Sephiroth then slowly sat down on the edge of the bed. As he sat there with eyes gazing lovingly at the blond, he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with all the mixed feelings that were assaulting him as he sat there. Everything from longing to guilt was penetrating his essence and he didn't know what to do with it all. These moments weren't common, but when he felt at a loss, he really was...

While the tall man sat there in the silence, he came to the conclusion that he should just bury the stormy sea inside of him for now. So instead of battling with himself, the vampire leaned down and began to run gentle fingers through the blond locks of the other, earning himself a content sigh as the boy's tossing stilled. Instead the young one now looked content as he happily enjoyed the gentle caresses offered to him in his sleep. This proved, more than anything, that Cloud had almost recovered by now, since his body was now obeying more to 'want' than 'need' and meaning that the he would most likely wake up soon.

It was very good news and showed that Cloud could handle much more damage than his looks gave him credit for, something that made Sephiroth very proud. The blond a fine fledgling of his, despite what others thought. But no matter how good the news was, the silver haired found himself wanting to prolong the awakening of his 'charge'. Because if the small one kept on sleeping, it meant that Sephiroth wouldn't have to answer the question that would surely arise this time... A question he'd rather not think about at all.

Last time when Cloud had been hurt he had been too out of it to notice or remember anything. He had also taken off in an upset state early in his recovery, meaning he hadn't really had the time to think about it... but this time Sephiroth was certain that the blond would notice. There was no way someone as bright as Cloud would fail to see it and he would most likely question it, meaning Sephiroth would have to explain the special blood their bloodline possessed. He had honestly hoped that Cloud would never become aware of it and that he would never have to reveal it, but in the end he guessed he had been naive. One could only hope that the blond would see why Sephiroth had kept that fact about their blood hidden from him and that the small one would be forgiving... Honestly though, the silver haired vampire had to admit to himself that Cloud would most likely react in the way he hoped not. This fact about their bloodline would probably affect Cloud in undesired ways, but hopefully it would not sever their relationship. Hopefully the young one would see that he had done it for the blonds' own good...

Running his fingers through the soft spikes one last time, Sephiroth then set to just gaze at Cloud, his eyes tender, yet worried. The small vampire was so simple, yet hard to read at times that it made him scream mentally in frustration. The boy was like an open book and at the same time like a star hidden in the universe, making him impossible to understand when he suddenly hid himself in the dark. It was a dangerous side of the blond, yet charming in its own way.

Looking over the slightly tossing boy, Sephiroth suddenly became stricken by the need to change the boy's clothes. If Cloud got too upset and threw a fit during his explanation, the young one might run off again and running in bloody and torn clothes wasn't really such a bright idea. Cloud certainly didn't need more attention - his sweet looks already gave him too much unwanted attention where ever he went. Plus, with the boy unconscious it was much easier to care for him. And it never hurt to care for a loved one... did it?

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

Feeling like his life was coming to a possible end caused Zack to stare at the door in front of him with nervous eyes. This certainly was hard, but he had to do it, there was no escaping it... or there was, but he needed her help no matter how much he wanted to deny it...

Taking a deep breath, the black haired male finally knocked on the door softly, as if maybe hoping that it would not be heard. As he waited, the male leaned on the doorframe, tense like a stick while he braced himself for the much likely onslaught of a giant scolding from his beloved sister. Really, if Aerith was in a bad mood he'd really have to reconsider staying and have an 'escape plan' ready, coming back some other day and avoiding the all too familiar scolding from his younger and at times, surprisingly fierce sister. No man wanted to face the girl in her worst moods...

Jumping, the hunter then turned his slightly hesitant eyes upwards at the sound of the door opening, the creak from the wooden door being followed suit by a soft gasp. Great, that was not a very good sign. Fidgeting, Zack scratched the back of his head and grinned goofily as he turned a little on the spot to momentarily hide the wound at his side. At the same time as he did, he unpleasantly saw Aerith's facial expression of pleasant surprise morph into soft worry before a solid, accusing glare and narrowed eyes settled on her face, the female crossing her arms over her chest while tapping a foot. Not even her pink, sweet dress could soften her features where she stood, his sister looking scarier than anything Zack had ever seen, which sent him into a fit of stuttering excuses.

Shifting slightly, Aerith then looked Zack over with dark eyes as she sighed, the girl not even bothering to listen to her brother's yet again, incoherent excuses. Though she couldn't help but mentally snicker at it, finding it most amusing that he still hadn't grown out of that habit yet, causing her to slightly wonder if she really looked that intimidating when upset. Not that she cared about it, Zack certainly deserved feeling uncomfortable and ashamed, but it would have been good to know...

"Zack... do I even _want_ to ask what happened?" she questioned, the female raising an eyebrow when her brother lowered his head and let his hand fall from his side, revealing the wound he knew she had seen.

"...Not really, no." he answered slowly in a low voice with all honesty. Sighing, he then raised his head and looked over at her from under his black bangs with eyes hoping to be able to resemble a wounded, cute animal. But it didn't seem to be working for the male, the girl obviously too irritated. Her cold heart could not be melted with simple tricks...

"I never seem to be able to figure you out, Zack, even though you're my brother." Aerith sighed again, shaking her head. "I mean, really. Those wounds obviously happened last night and yet, you come here _now, _forty-eight hours later, shaking like you always have done since we were kids because you know I don't like it when you wait to ask for my help. How you've been able to _not_ learn to come here when you need me immediately is beyond me!" she ended and reached out her hand to a wincing Zack. Grabbing his ear, she then started pulling him after herself into the house in the most brutal way she could, wanting to make a clear point.

"I'm sorry!" Zack squeaked while trailing after her, walking in a ninety-degree angle and trying to keep up with her pace. "I know I should have come earlier but I-..." he continued before suddenly trailing off and wincing, realizing his reason was obvious and not to his sister's liking.

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Aerith then pulled Zack down to sit in a chair at the kitchen table before she quickly walked away to get some water and a towel. Returning quickly, she then set to the task of helping her brother, the woman's gentle fingers at the moment anything but caring. She wanted Zack to feel her annoyance and disappointment towards him, letting her emotions flow through the slightly hard movements while she tended to his wounds.

"You know I hate it when you don't come here just because you want to protect me." she said sourly while looking up at him from her kneeling position on the floor. "I'm more than able to take care of myself and whatever might happen. I think I've proven that a lot of times, Zack."

"That's not why I didn't come he-..." he began in defence before Aerith interrupted darkly.

"You know well enough that I know you're lying. That's exactly the reason you didn't come here until you knew no one was following. So stop that sad excuse for a reason, Zack. Please."

"One does what one needs to do, sweet sister. I at least had to try." he answered as he smiled softly while still being afraid that Aerith might pull his ear again.

At this, Aerith gave a gentle sigh while looking at him in a mixture of hopelessness and love, her cleaning of his wounds becoming somewhat gentler. She never really had been good at staying angry at her brother; Zack always being honestly sweet, which always got him out of unpleasant situations.

"Well, it was a nice try... though I remember it being the _only _excuse you have ever given." she said and giggled, flashing him a sweet smile that revealed that her mood had brightened. "I know you care a lot about me Zack. But can't you understand I want to take care of you as well?" she asked, wrapping the bandage gently around his chest and sides.

"I know that, and I'm sorry, Aerith." Zack apologized and flicked her bangs playfully in an affectionate manner. "It's just that I would never be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you and knowing it was my fault." he continued, trying to reason with her as she stood up to prepare some tea.

"You'll have to try harder with giving an 'acceptable' excuse, because that's how I feel about you too. I know you can use my help a lot of times." Aerith retorted calmly as she filled the pot, knowing Zack wouldn't win this argument. Never once had he won an argument between them.

"Alright, alright!" he said and raised his hands while chuckling. "Sorry. Well, ok, if I _really_ need your help, I promise to come and ask you immediately. _If _you promise the same, and if I don't keep the promise I swear you have permission to slap my ass with those scary brooms of yours!" he added lastly and grinned while mentally debating if it was such a good idea. Those brooms were out of this world and could without a doubt kill a bear!

"It's a deal." Aerith said and turned, crossing her arms while boosting a smirk. "And I'll keep you to your word, I can promise you that. Ra knows how I'll enjoy punishing you otherwise." she warned before setting the table, hot tea, bread and cookies releasing a nice smell into the small room. When she had sat down, Zack sprouted a grin at her while munching on a cookie.

"Cookie-crash." The hunter then suddenly exclaimed happily.

"What?" his sister asked in a total loss, unable to follow her brother's thoughts.

"Cookie-crash." Zack repeated again, his smile widening the more lost Aerith looked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm really not following you. Cookie-crash?" she said honestly, raising an eyebrow. Had her brother finally lost it?

"Yup." The black haired confirmed and laughed. "Sorry sis, just my silly way of trying to lighten you up. Plus, I like the word. It sounds kind of funny on your lips." He admitted as he played with the cookie crumbles on the table. "I also have to say that I sometimes feel like a cookie-crash... Aaaand it really looks like a cookie-crash on the table after I've eaten your delicious cookies."

"Zack!" Aerith laughed and pushed his shoulder softly. "That was so lame. You're so random sometimes."

"I know, but it worked to lighten you up some more, didn't it." He grinned brightly.

"It did." She confirmed truthfully as she stared at the mess of cookie crumbles in front of her older brother. Sometimes he really was like a child...

"On a serious note though..." Zack suddenly began, the air around them turning heavy with his change of tone. "I could actually need your help right now." he admitted seriously before he waved a cookie in her direction as if empathising on the upcoming sentence. "See, I'm already keeping our deal!"

Snickering, Aerith just waved a hand in the air dismissingly. "Good. I hope it continues this way! Now, what do you need my help with?" she asked, looking at him curiously. "Sadly though, I guess it's nothing dangerous since you're not hesitating to ask."

A forced laugh left Zack's lips as he scratched his right cheek in mild embarrassment. Trust Aerith so see right through you, even if it wasn't that hard right now, the black haired male admitting his tactics weren't awesome today. But he couldn't really care, as long as Aerith was safe he could take some unhappy comments.

"Well, what do you know about vampires?" he asked while his facial expression dropped quickly into a burdened one, making Zack look far older than he was. Seeing this, Aerith frowned, feeling there was something wrong in the air. Her brother was obviously troubled by something, something she knew she would probably have to wait for to find out. The stubborn male across from her never really told her anything if he thought it meant trouble, but hopefully she'd be able to lure it out of him soon enough. Just give her a couple of days with him and she'd have all the details.

The brunette looked thoughtful for a moment while placing her elbow on the table, resting her chin on the back of her hand. Humming softly to try and lighten her brother's mood, she then voiced her curiosity.

"Why would you want to know what I know about Vampires? You're the hunter after all, and even though you're not only hunting vampires you've still met some while I have not." she said, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Zack began, sighing. "I just thought... you know, since you're a 'witch' and all, that you might know something I don't. I mostly just... kill them, my knowledge only expanding over battle related things mostly. You on the other hand... might now about other things."

The brunette nodded softly, one almost missing the little movement. "I guess you're right... So, what would you like to know - that I might be able to tell you?" she asked in amused interest. This certainly was a rare situation, her brother usually not the _extremely _deep thinker.

"Well... I don't know really. The soul maybe?" he answered reluctantly, not sure if she would know about it or not, but being too curious about it to not ask. He also had to admit he was slightly afraid of the possibility of her laughing at him, him not being usually into spiritual and philosophical things.

"The soul?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "That certainly is a difficult area, you got an hour or two?" she asked while giving a soft laugh. "Might take a while, and I can't even promise you an answer - I don't think there _is_ an answer, just different beliefs and point of views people have..." she ended while eyeing him.

Zack laughed softly at the answer while he felt like he wasn't really in a hurry, since the sky outside was still not completely dark yet."Just shoot." he said, seating himself more comfortably in the chair. "So, is it possible for a vampire to have a soul?"

Aerith gave a soft sigh and turned her eyes to look at the ceiling for a while, seemingly thinking deeply of how to answer the question properly.

"Well, I might start to ask you a question in return first. Can you define a soul for me, Zack?" she asked, her eyes settling on him again while waiting for an answer with shining curiosity. At the question, Zack frowned in thought for a few seconds. In all honesty, he had never given it much thought, just mostly agreeing to the common view of it.

"Well, isn't the soul what makes us, us? The core of a being that makes it act, think and feel the way it does, making it unique and special?" he said slowly, returning her gaze. At the answer he saw his sister smile gently.

"Well, that's one of the most common ways of defining it, isn't it?" she began, looking out the window. "Though, who can say for sure if it's right or not? Human kind has yet to discover _what_ a soul really is, or in what form it exists - _if_ it even exists. Just think this through for a second - Is the soul something solid, like an organ, or more like a spiritual thing, like a ghost? How do we know if something has a soul or not or if the soul even affects us in shaping us to whom we are...?" she said deep in thought, Zack listening with great interest and for the first time really thinking about it.

"But leaving the bodily aspect of it - What is the problem with a soul and defining it in the way you do when it comes to a vampire, which is supposed to be 'soulless'?" Aerith said before pausing, her eyes looking at him with interest.

As he stared back at her, Zack felt utterly lost whilst searching for the possible answer she might want, the man feeling like he was back in school again.

A problem with the way he defined it when it came to vampires? What was she referring to? "I don't know..." he admitted slowly after a while, giving up. It was better to let his sister continue instead of risking frying his brain cells.

"Alright. Well, from what I hear about vampires, it sounds like they act and think in different ways, even if it might be in cruel and bad manners, right?" she asked, trying to verify her assumptions from Zack whom had met quite many during his time as a hunter.

At the question it clicked and Zack understood what she had been after with her previous question. Staring at the table while thinking it through, he found it hard to believe that he had never actually thought about it before.

"I guess you could say that. I usually don't really talk with them, for obvious reasons. But yeah, some of them do act and fight in different, unique ways. Far from all of them though." he concluded finally. Looking up from the table, he saw his sister nod in verification.

"Ok, so they obviously aren't like everyone else, supposedly many of the vampires as unique as human beings. So how come then, that if the soul is what makes us feel, act and think in a unique way - that the vampires that are supposed to be without one - are unique as well? Perhaps how they act are just remnants of their human form's emotions and thoughts, things left behind by the soul, like a mirror reflecting something that once was? The reason for vampires usually being called heartless and soulless is something I think was born from their cruel nature and behaviour, seeming emotionless and therefore viewed as soulless. But then what about cruel humans? They're still humans, and yet, in my opinion, many of them are even worse than most vampires. Do they have a soul and if they do, why shouldn't vampires too be able to have one, even with their behaviour?

Maybe the vampires themselves prefer to call themselves soulless because they view themselves as different from us, liking to distance themselves with the lack of something many humans deem important?  
But does that make it wrong to kill a vampire, soulless or not? Animals usually use all of their ability to defend themselves when they can against a threat, just like we humans use hunters to kill the vampires. Should we hunt them down or defend ourselves _after_ they have done something to us? I think it's more a question of morals - the thing that is unique for the human being – rather than if they have a soul." Aerith said, looking at Zack with slight amusement. "I told you it was a lot of questions." she joked, taking a deep breath and earning herself soft, but slightly troubled chuckles from her brother.

"I noticed. But it was interesting... interesting, yet frustrating. Now I'm not sure what I think." Zack said dramatically while pulling lightly at his hair in good act.

The brunette rolled her eyes and threw some cookie crumbles at him. "A total cookie-crash."she breathed dramatically. "But I know it's hard. Sadly that's all I can really say to you, according to what I think." she ended slowly while ruffling her brother's hair.

"That really is too bad." Zack retorted, giving her a pout. "But I guess I should thank you for what you could tell me at least – or rather what you confused me with - . It was really interesting, but I think I have to move now, it's getting late." He informed calmly as he stood up, his duty calling.

Looking like she had been struck by lightning, Aerith suddenly jumped to her feet as well. "I almost forgot to tell you!" she said in shock before she hurried over to a small drawer. Pulling out a pendant in the shape of an up-side-down water drop, she then pushed it into her brother's surprised hand. "This has nothing to do with what I almost forgot to tell you. I just want you to have this; it's a good luck charm." She explained kindly before hugging him lovingly. "I hope it can protect or help you when I cannot."

Enjoying the gentle warmth emitting from his sister, Zack hugged her back equally close. "Thank you." He whispered. "I'll take good care of it."

"You better!" Aerith laughed while slowly pulling away, reluctant to let him go. "But what I really wanted to say to you before you go... I don't really know what you think about my... 'friends'. The plants. But they've given me some new information." she began while studying him, a twitch upwards playing at the corner of her lips. Talking about communicating with plants with Zack always made her brother make the most strange of faces.

"As long as it's not as complicated as the soul, then shoot." The black haired teased while leaning against the doorframe again, much like earlier. This time though, he was not as nervous. Perhaps he should be worried about his health if he was more scared of facing his sister than vampires or other monsters...?

"I can say it's not." His sister confirmed with a small smile. "A few days ago I heard faint whispers among the plants, something about there being two different types of vampires. The more common one seems to be less intelligent, acting on basic instinct or commands, yet looks not too differently on the outside from us. Then there are some vampires that are very intelligent and acts much like humans, I have no idea how common they are though." she ended, still desperately trying to hold her lips in a neutral position and not to burst out laughing madly. Otherwise Zack might think she was fooling around with him, because even though Zack usually accepted "odd" things like these, Aerith knew he would start doubting her if she burst out laughing randomly. And right now she really didn't want him to doubt her, because this was important to Zack when fighting the creatures. Still, no matter how serious the situation was, Aerith found it was really hard to not laugh and she had to faintly wonder if her brother knew how funny he looked at times...

Nodding his head in understanding at the valuable new information, Zack still couldn't help but airily question the source of it. But since he didn't know anything about this area he felt he could be satisfied with it. It was Aerith after all and she was usually right... When he thought about it, how much did humans really _know _about vampires...and life in general?

"Oh, and Zack..." Aerith suddenly called out. "There is one more thing I'd like to be sure to tell you before you go..."she continued before biting her lower lip softly."I don't want you to leave and feel reluctant in your profession, since I know hesitating can be the last thing you do when in a fight before you're dead. So let me just add this - No matter what one believes the soul is; what makes it more wrong to kill something that has a soul? Humans kill animals - which many think also have souls. So why would it make you more reluctant to kill a vampire now, if you believe it might actually have a soul inside, somewhere?" she said slowly, watching as her brother turned to gaze out the kitchen window and into the forest silently. "I don't want to you to be hesitant when in a fight, it might be the last thing you do... So give this some thought and form a view of your own, ok?"

Zack nodded slowly, knowing she had a lot of good points. It wouldn't do him much good to hesitate in killing a vampire when in a fight with one. They were impressive and intelligent beings, so it would be bad for him to be distracted... But how much _did_ a soul really affect his thoughts about them? What difference did a soul make with a vampire? And maybe more importantly - what was a soul?

Rubbing his temples, Zack settled to do what he had always done... for now. That was probably for the best.

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

After taking a slow and deep breath, Cloud then nuzzled deeper into the soft pillow under his cheek, holding it closer in his arms and just enjoying the warmth and softness around him under the sheets. It was so comfortable and soothing to just lie there and he found himself fighting against his consciousness fully awakening. It felt much more tempting to just continue on sleeping comfortably like this. But no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't fall back into the blissful darkness and he released a groan in irritation while sourly pulling the covers over his head in frustration. Digging deeper into the bed, the blond released another irritated sigh.

"Cloud?" he then heard someone ask him to his side, the smooth voice of the other immediately telling him it was Sephiroth. And it wasn't because he knew where he was or that he had lived with the older vampire for years that made him so certain of it. It was just the simple fact that no other being could possess such a powerful, yet smooth and calm voice as his creator. A voice which sent his senses into a calm state of security and body tingling from different reasons every time.

Mumbling an answer that he was awake, Cloud then settled to continue being buried under the covers, pulling them even closer around him while guessing Sephiroth wasn't too happy with his muffled and unenthusiastic reply.

Though instead of the expected sigh, the blond was instead introduced to a caring question.

"How are you feeling?" the other asked, a hand coming down to lie on the covers above Cloud's lower back. The small, added weight felt extremely comforting and the blond sucked up the feeling like a dry sponge, marvelling at its affection. But no matter how nice it felt it was soon gone, replaced by an intense feeling of puzzlement.

Blinking his eyes under the pillow slowly, Cloud felt like everything froze momentarily as his brain processed the question and questioned his body for what would be an honest answer. Feeling again and going through last night in his head, the blond then noticed that he felt extremely good – almost _too_ good.

"I feel... fine." Cloud answered, his voice rich with wonder as he pulled the pillow away to sit up while big eyes looked at Sephiroth for an answer. But when the young one's eyes settled on the older vampire, Cloud immediately felt suspicious. There was something in the other's expression that sent his senses twitching, which he had to wonder if it was even possible...

Narrowing his eyes, the blond then crossed his arms. "I don't suppose you know why, do you?" he said, more as a statement than an actual question. At this, Sephiroth chuckled softly before he looked somewhat troubled, almost displeased.

"I do." The silver haired male stated slowly before he rose from his position on the bed to instead stand by the foot of the bed with his back facing Cloud. It was almost as if the older vampire was finding it hard to look at him. "And I'm certain you want an explanation to that." Sephiroth continued as he glanced over his shoulder with dark and calculating eyes, meaning Sephiroth was tense and alert.

At this Cloud couldn't help but feel nervous and expecting something bad. That look on the older one was never good and considering the situation, the blond was certain that the pattern wouldn't be broken at this moment either.

"Yes." Cloud answered shortly, looking composed as if he was bracing himself for the worst possible scenario.

Sighing, Sephiroth turned his face away again and waved a hand dismissingly. "Don't look so tense, you have no reason to. I on the other hand..." he began lowly, bringing a face of complete loss to greet Cloud's face.

"What do you mean?"

"That I'm the one who should worry, because after this you will probably throw a fit and yell at me like you always do when you feel betrayed or treated unfair. And I'm not sure I can handle that right now, I'm tired and feel like the temper of yours in beyond my league right now." Sephiroth explained, looking serious but talking with an overdramatic voice set to tease.

"Hey, I'm not like that!" Cloud bit back defensively. "I don't have a bad temper!...mostly." he added as an afterthought, realizing he was denying something he was currently displaying openly. Dang.

Sephiroth just made a sound similar to a huff before he turned around again. He looked intensely at Cloud, as if analyzing him to decide how he should say what was on his mind.

"The reason you're fine is not because of some human I brought here while you were unconscious." The older vampire began, causing Cloud's eyebrow to rise slightly at that. "The reason you were able to survive and recover quite quickly is because of my blood."

"Your blood?" Cloud questioned in puzzlement. "But that doesn't work. Vampires can't drink blood from one another..." he said slowly, eyes scanning Sephiroth silently. What was the silver haired man talking about?

Starting a slow pace in the room, Sephiroth then decided to begin his long and unwanted explanation. "I see you don't remember that you fed from me last time you were wounded, which saved me from having to tell you this until now."

"Tell me what?" Cloud asked impatiently, not understanding where Sephiroth was going with it all.

"That my bloodline has a special ability, an ability that has kept it alive for generations and that has saved you multiple of times... It has the power to generate energy similar to that of a human. Normally a vampire can't drink of another, but this bloodline does not fully apply to that law. If I give my blood willingly to someone, it can work as a substitute for human blood." The silver haired said slowly and clearly as he waited for a reaction, knowing pretty well what would come as he took a seat on the single chair in the room.

Gazing at Sephiroth silently, Cloud tried to take in what the other had just said, but somehow he found it hard to accept. Was the old vampire serious? Could his blood, as well as Cloud's own, work as substitutes for human blood, meaning that Cloud had killed innocent people for nothing? It had to be some kind of sick joke from the silver haired's side, surely. The older wouldn't trick him to kill humans... would he?

But as the blond sat there in the heavy silence with eyes fixated on Sephiroth, he knew by the look on the other that it was no joke. And it sent Cloud into shattered pieces, his guilt for some of the humans he had killed choking him. "Why didn't you tell me?" he shouted, emotions of betrayal, hurt and guilt washing over him like the waves of a stormy sea, feelings raw and almost overflowing his senses. "If you had told me I wouldn't have had to kill! How could you not tell me?" the boy continued, tears now breaking free from the blue pools and making glittering trails down pale cheeks while he gripped the sheets desperately.

Giving no sign of regret for having kept that fact, Sephiroth just eyed Cloud silently, as if feeling sorry for him. A grain of pity towards the boy could be seen in the green gems because of the other's difficulty to admit what he was. "I care for you." He began. "And the reason I didn't tell you is because in the end you would have had to kill. My blood would not have been able to act as a substitute for forever - Nothing can fully replace human blood. Why no one knows, but that is how it is and something you have to accept." Sephiroth explained calmly, almost coldly.

"We could have tried!" the blond sobbed back harshly, desperately clinging to a new hope that had entered his life. He had learned to kill yes, but if possible, he'd do anything to not have to kill. He'd willingly try everything at any risk.

"Don't be ridiculous, Cloud. With the way you are there is no way you could have handled my blood alone for long. Don't forget your special condition." The older retorted sternly, eyes dark.

"We could still have tried! You don't know until you've tried." the blond repeated again, not wanting to let go of the little light that was there. But no matter how hard he clung to that tiny possibility, he knew Sephiroth was right – he would never have been able to...

Growling in frustration at Cloud's childish attempt of holding on to that silly dream, Sephiroth felt himself lose his temper, angry at the other for refusing to accept his state and kind. "We could have, but I'm not willing to put you in even more danger than you already are in with your body and mind! You can't escape what you are; it's your nature to kill! Face reality and accept you are no longer human. What's so different? You and your family killed animals to get food before, what's the difference now in killing humans for survival?" he barked harshly as he stood up.

Wincing at the hard tone of the other, Cloud then looked up at his creator with tearstained and slightly swollen eyes that were brimming with tears. "I...I..." the blond began, but found himself unable to explain his reasoning. "It just...feels wrong." He mumbled as he looked away, feeling Sephiroth's aura heat up at the weak and uncertain answer.

"Wrong? So you say it feels wrong? Let me then tell you that even if it might feel wrong for a human to kill an animal it still does so for survival. It's the cycle, eat and be eaten! Bug eats leaf, bird eats bug, fox eats bird and so it continues until something dies and returns to the earth, becoming one with the planet again. We eat humans and belong in that circle as well!" Sephiroth growled loudly again in a heated answer, set on getting Cloud to understand. Why couldn't the young one see that everything he did concerning him was because he cared for him – _loved_ him, even though his actions seemed cruel at times.

"That still doesn't make it feel better to kill!" Cloud screamed back as he stood up, glaring at the taller one now standing only an inch away from him. Somehow Sephiroth had gotten across the room during their fight. "Reason or not, just killing something with my own hands tears me up inside! I hate it!" the blond continued to scream before he suddenly fell silent, the echo of a slap ringing in the room along with a stinging feeling in his right cheek.

"You were the one not wishing to die, don't blame this situation on me, Strife!" Sephiroth bellowed before he lowered his hand slowly. His breathing was short and harsh while green eyes watched as Cloud's angry face morphed into shock and hurt, innocent tears making an appearance in wide eyes as the young one turned slowly to look at him. The blond almost looked scared as his blue eyes met fiery green, his body trembling from something entirely different than anger as he touched the red spot on his own face with a shaking hand. He looked lost and wounded, as if he had been stripped from something precious and important he had been holding on to.

A heavy silence followed after that, only broken when the small vampire made a sound akin to a soft, wounded wail. And suddenly an icy cold flooded over Sephiroth, a cold completely different from the chilly feeling from snow or cold rain – it was piercing and pure, like the blood boiling while at the same time turning to ice.

He had hit Cloud.

He had actually raised his hand against the only being he had ever cared for.

"Cloud I-..." he began, but trailed off as the blonds' eyes met his, causing all words to leave the elder's vocabulary. All he found himself able to do was to stare into those pained pools of blue.

"You haven't realized it..." the young one mumbled, even more beaten up than before. "You really haven't realized it at all, or you just don't care." Cloud started to rant as he slowly backed away and towards the door. He seemed to have a hard time with how to express his feelings, his facial expression changing from hurt to fury multiple of times. But when he finally reached the door, his emotions seemed to have settled with anger, for now the sweet face was adorned with a dangerous glare and thin lips that were directed at the only other being in the room. "You stupid idiot! Don't you dare follow me!" Cloud screamed as he quickly flung the door open and ran outside, away from the object of his current misery and hate.

Sephiroth stood there in his own painful silence, suddenly missing the hurt eyes and harsh voice. He could take it - he could take anything for Cloud as long as the blond was there with him. But now he might never see the other again, Cloud's eyes having shone with a never before seen determination as he had screamed the last sentences, making it clear he was serious. Much to Sephiroth's own dismay. Because it meant that even if he found Cloud there was no way to get him to follow him back here... Not that he could blame his young beloved, he had every right to feel that way.

Because at the moment that Cloud had said that he really didn't realize something, he had actually realized what had made Cloud so scared and hurt. And that thing made it painfully obvious that he should not follow the blond right now. Maybe never... He sure had made his greatest mistake...

Had he lost Cloud forever...? Could he _allow_ himself to lose him?

And as the silver haired stood there in his sadness and loss, a blond haired male ran quickly through the forest as tears continued to flow down smooth cheeks.

"Sephiroth, you stupid bastard!" Cloud sobbed as he ran with all of his strength, his feelings of anger keeping him going in a rapid pace.

It hurt so much. Hurt that the older vampire hadn't realized the reason Cloud fought against his reluctance to kill - That the silver haired had been his motivation and the reason to his fighting spirit, Cloud fighting to be able to stay beside the one he cared for and that cared for him in return. Fighting for a place where he belonged and... wanted to be.

He thought he had finally found that... But in the moment Sephiroth had slapped him, that happy illusion had shattered and left him naked and lost, doubting if what he had hoped and felt up until now had all just been a fairytale he had conjured up. A cruel fairytale - there really was no such thing as a sweet fairytale, Cloud had learned that through two lives. Even so, no matter how cruel his fairy tale had been, he could manage it as long as Sephiroth was there, but now – did the other really care? Had he actually loved Cloud, or had that also been something imagined by himself, created by his own mind in a desperate wish to be wanted? The slap the other had given him had certainly been hard, as if wanting to beat into him that he wasn't desired. No one slapped the one they cared for, no? Or was Sephiroth just disappointed with him, hating his weak side but not the whole him? It was all so confusing, but no matter how he twisted and turned the seconds prior, he could only conclude he was a failure to the silver haired vampire and not really wanted or needed...

"I don't need you either..." He mumbled to himself weakly, but no matter how loud he said the words, it didn't help to put more meaning behind them. Because deep inside, they were just empty words, his feelings for the other completely different, yet uncertain and crushed.

Could he run away like this, living his life on his own without...Sephiroth?

... He doubted it. But his feelings still kept him running, telling him that he could not go back, at least not yet. Because if he did and saw Sephiroth again so soon, Cloud wouldn't be able to stand his ground and not run into the other's strong arms, begging for the other to take him back.

He just couldn't allow himself to do that. He needed to be stronger before he faced the other again... at least that was what he tried to tell himself as he ran through the thick forest.

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

"I'm hungry..." Cloud groaned as he fell to his knees softly beside the small path, his body aching and craving blood, making him unable to run any longer after having run for almost an hour.

Sighing and looking around slowly, he found himself on a path he had never been on before and he caught himself appreciating the scenery around him, even though it was completely dark outside. Somehow the place just felt more... warm and welcoming, like a spot where you'd run to when you had nowhere else to go. It was a needed feeling at the moment, his emotions and soul battered and drained from the hours before.

'Wonder how far I have run?' Cloud thought to himself as he sat down, clutching his complaining stomach as he sat there in stillness to rest his throbbing muscles. It was a wonderful thing to just sit there, but the stillness was a very lonely one he had never quite been used to. Shockingly fast, the blond instead found his thoughts wandering off to Sephiroth, causing him to scold himself multiple of times. But no matter how he beated himself up about it or threatened to punish himself brutally because of it, it didn't help and he soon gave up his battle and let his thoughts do as they wished.

It was a painful loss, because as soon as the thoughts started to wander again, Cloud realized how much of a child he really was – something he had tried to deny for years. But he was truly a child, in every way excluding the number on his lifetime, and he realized it as soon as that desperate homesick feeling washed over him like a waterfall. He wanted to go home. Just to go home. And for the first time in hours, Cloud found himself questioning his decision to just run away. Perhaps he should have stayed and talked to Sephiroth about it, to make sure they didn't misunderstand each other?

Still, there was that fact that he himself was still weak and unable to fully accept what he was... something that irritated his creator. So maybe if he could change himself and _then_ return to Sephiroth, that would be the answer? Maybe then the older vampire would take him in again, feeling proud over him for having accepted his race?

The possibility sent a warm feeling running through his tired body that erased all anger still left from before. Instead the blond now felt determined to change, to be able to go back to the only person who had cared for him... to stay by the other's side...

"Are you alright, dear?" a female voice suddenly asked worriedly beside him, making the "seventeen" year old jump slightly.

Looking up quickly, Cloud noticed a young lady leaning down in front of him as a gentle hand reached forward to softly brush away tears he hadn't known he had shed. He didn't know he had been so lost in his thoughts or that his wish was so desperate...

"Have you lost your way, boy?" she asked concerned when he didn't answer, her hand now moving to caress his hair soothingly as more tears suddenly started to trickle down the blonds' face. And when Cloud felt himself being embraced lovingly as she hummed to him when sobs ploughed through his body, his heart broke, mind torn between what to do as more tears broke away from his hazy orbs.

He felt so confused, heartbroken.

If he wanted to return to Sephiroth he had to accept what he was, meaning he had to kill people – humans, when he needed to. Like now, his body aching from the need of blood. Otherwise if he didn't kill, he wouldn't change, because as a vampire he shouldn't care whom he killed nor when. Yet here he was, being held in an embrace usually given to a mother's own child, the woman caring for his well-being so sincerely. As a vampire, did Sephiroth expect him to not make a difference between humans at all? Was that how he should be?

Taking a forced, deep sigh, Cloud momentarily closed his eyes where he sat, trying to collect his rampaging feelings. He felt like a hurricane was whirling inside of him and as he sat there trying to make up his mind, unwanted images of a past he thought he had left behind him suddenly assaulted him ruthlessly. Images of a woman he thought loved him leaving him behind, a cruel smirk directed at him from a tall, brute man and his mother's back leaving him there. As all of it flashed past him like a thunderstorm Cloud realized he had almost forgotten a very important thing – There was no such thing as a mother's love, nor was there probably any grown human in this world that truly cared for someone else wholeheartedly. It was the painful reality and Cloud caught himself almost forgetting that fact - the very reason that kept him struggling for survival.

Perhaps his will to keep living as a vampire was his desire to prove himself wrong, to discover that humans weren't that way and that there truly was people that cared for others... for him. But as he sat there, the images of Sephiroth flashed before him along with the anger and betrayal he felt towards his mother and it all caused his mind to snap, making him go mentally numb. Now his feelings were in command over his body and leading him in only one direction – To return to his creator. And that meant he had to feed, _now._

Eyes quickly turned into a poisonous red and flashed momentarily in the dim light from the lantern the woman held. Staring emotionlessly at the neck before him, Cloud then sank his teeth into the warm flesh of the woman's throat, the body tensing under his fangs as a gasp left her lips.

"It can't be..." she breathed as she dropped the lantern, the woman feeling the blood being drawn out of her very being. "You're just a child..." she continued almost sadly as she fell to her side when all strength quickly abandoned her, the female now only able to gaze tiredly ahead of herself as the blond continued to drink as if possessed. Almost as if desperate...

"You poor child...Someone so young should never have to face something like this..." the woman then suddenly whispered gently, the words snapping Cloud brutally out of his feeding and into the harsh reality. Pulling away as if burned, the blond then stared fearfully at her body on the ground as the situation sank into him - he had fed on her...

Lost, he scrambled backwards as he started to hyperventilate, the boy now desperate to get away from the one he had hurt and away from those gently eyes that were just gazing at him with care even though he had now sent her to her death. There was no way she would survive with what little blood she had left, the evidence to that in her already harsh panting.

" I feel for you, my dear." She then whispered weakly through parted lips. "May you find a place to rest peacefully, you lost soul..." she ended gently, as if she was saying goodbye to someone she knew before her eyelids fell shut and her body went limp, the life having left her pretty shell.

Unable to move, Cloud just remained where he sat, trembling like a leaf in the wind as he stared at the still body while tears poured from his eyes like heavy rainfall.

Why had she said that? _Why_ had she sounded like she could see his soul behind the dark vampire facade, spotting and understanding his torments and essence? _Why_ couldn't she just have died like the rest, instead of acting so _understanding, _as if she didn't care if he took her life or not? It felt so _bad_, like he had killed someone important to him and laughed in their face as they begged for mercy.

And suddenly the blood still remaining on his lips became all too present, the smell and taste of iron sending him into a state of denial, the boy refusing to accept what he had done. But as the feelings of the woman's gentle arms around him returned, he was unable to escape it and an intense feeling of wrong washed over him as he unintentionally glanced over at her sweet face.

Spotting the person that he had killed even though she had cared for him pushed him over the edge and Cloud fell on all four, heaving madly. It felt like his insides were going to follow with the liquid pouring out from him, but no matter how painful it was it couldn't numb the desperation of getting out the part of that woman that was inside of him. To separate himself from her, the very person that had actually treated him like a boy, not a monster, even though she didn't know him and him having taken her life. It was unbearable to accept she was inside of him and he had to get her _out_!

But as he sat there, heaving and crying like there was no tomorrow, images of Sephiroth started to assault him again out of nowhere. They were like knives cutting his insides, tearing his emotions apart piece by piece while taunting him about his failure. That he would not be able to return to Sephiroth like this and that that woman's life had probably been for nothing, both loving embraces given to him out of his reach once more.

"Get out." Cloud sobbed while clutching his head forcefully as images of a sneering Sephiroth, a glaring, bloody face of the lady, an unknown man and his mother laughed cruelly at him, the tears increasing in a matter he didn't think possible. "_Get out!_" he screamed again as he broke down, not able to keep himself under check anymore and hating the images he saw of his past and present. Everything just felt so hopeless and all of his dreams were now even further out of his reach. But perhaps that was for the best, it wasn't like he deserved to reach them anyway. Maybe he should be happy that he was probably 'doomed', forever destined to walk this forsaken road on his own, not deserving to find what he wished for...

Releasing an agonized scream, the young vampire then hit the ground while tears of misery continued to reveal to the world that they had yet not run dry, despite years of intense use. That the boy that owned them was shaken to the core and spiritually wounded in a matter many had yet to experience.

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

As he entered the small village, Tseng looked around with a raised eyebrow. Was this the place the ever famous Sephiroth and his young fledgling Cloud resided in? Certainly, it did not impress him the least, but it was ok. A small village meant it would be easier to locate the young vampire and bring him in.

Pulling out a black cell phone from his suit, the black haired male then dialled his only number on the phone. He mentally had to note to himself that they were extremely lucky to be such a developed company, because even with their advanced and secret technology, it was still hard for their phones to function here. Tseng could actually bet their phones were the _only_ ones that worked and that was good, meaning he could contact his boss whenever he needed. It sent unpleasant shivers down his spine just thinking of being unable to report to his superior.

"Hello, Tseng." Rufus smooth voice greeted him.

"I've found the subject, though I haven't found his exact location yet. I felt a strange human aura some minutes ago though and I'm certain it was him." The black haired reported business like, knowing it was to the dirty blond male's liking.

"Good. Then release the Zonro vampires, they are very effective in tracking, I have discovered. Imagine that." Rufus answered dryly, not really impressed at all.

"Yes, Sir." Tseng responded before he hung up. It was time to bring Cloud "home".

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

"Are you alright?" a small girl asked as she and her brother walked up to Cloud where the blond sat against a wall in an almost deserted part of the town. The young vampire looked up slowly at the sweet voice, his blue eyes gazing at them with tears still shimmering in their depths.

Somehow the blond had ended up in a village nearby the 'incident' and had just dumped himself in a dead end in the calmer parts of the village, being unable to stay alone in the forest any more after having buried the young lady. He had been sitting here for some time now, drowning in his own pain until these kids had walked past and dared ask him how he was. Though he didn't know if he should be grateful for them bringing him away somewhat from his sad state or if he should be bothered by their presence.

"I'm ok, thanks." Cloud answered lowly as he wiped away a few tears with the sleeve of his shirt, for the first time noticing he wore another set of his clothing. This one was exactly like the first one but with red patterns instead of blue-green, meaning Sephiroth had changed his clothes...

The thought sent a pang of pain through his heart and he had to clutch a palm over it to ease the throbbing.

"Are you hurt?" the girl asked again while she stepped even closer to pet his hair in a manner similar to comforting a wounded animal. She must be a very brave young girl to dare do something like that to a stranger when being no more than possibly nine. Her slightly older brother though, didn't feel calm around Cloud.

"We should go, Serena, mom wouldn't like us playing here or talking to strangers." He said worriedly as he fumbled for his sister's hand.

The girl however, would have none of it. "But he might be hurt, Mirak! He's so small and thin, we can't just leave him here." She said loudly while yanking her arm away from her brother. "He needs food."

If even this little girl thought he looked small and thin, then he must really be it, Cloud realized suddenly. Of course he knew he had always been small for his age, but this was the first time he truly realized it... along with the heavy strike of accepting his own limitations...

"No, your brother is right, you two should go home." Cloud then said seriously as he looked at them, feeling it was not really safe for them to be out at this hour since it was nearly ten in the night. Also, there was something pushing at the back of his mind, something giving him a very bad feeling...

"But-..." the girl began, only to be cut off by the blond vampire again.

"Really, I'm fine. Thank you." Cloud said sincerely and gave a small smile before he coughed lightly, making him wince slightly. As that happened, a gasp was heard from the boy and Cloud looked up to find him staring at him in petrifaction while the girl looked somewhat troubled as well, albeit not as shocked.

"You- You're a vampire!" Mirak shrieked, the boy backing away fearfully while trying to drag his sibling with him, the brown eyes watching Cloud's every movement even more carefully than before. Serena on the other hand, didn't do anything, the girl only moving backwards little by little from her brother's persistent pulling. Instead her eyes looked curious and slightly doubtful.

"Are you really a vampire?" she asked in interest while her brother lost his grip and tumbled backwards, landing harshly on the ground.

"... Yes." Cloud answered truthfully in a tired voice, unable to lie to the girl as she stood in front of him in her pretty but slightly dirty, brown dress. He found no reason to, not caring if the kids called some other human to kill him or not. There was probably no place left for him in this world now anyway...

At the tone of the blonds' voice though, the look in the girl's eyes changed, the orbs now shining with more understanding and maturity than many her age.

Taking a step closer, she asked another question, a question that made Cloud unable to hold his tears back any more.

"A sad vampire?"

"...Yes..." the blond confessed, hearing his voice crack when speaking the answer while he turned his head down, closing his eyes. Truth could hurt so much by just saying it out loud.

"Serena, don't!" Mirak suddenly screamed a fragment of a second before Cloud felt a hand lay down on his forehead soothingly, the touch sending a warm wave through his body. Looking up in surprise, the blond found himself looking into brown eyes just inches apart from his, the orbs holding the look of compassion.

And then it struck him. She was a 'healer'. Sephiroth had only told him briefly about them, but basically they were gifted in the spiritual - or if one preferred - the energy filled plane and were a very rare kind.

"You're very different." She stated kindly as she retreated her hand, causing Cloud to instantly miss the feeling of comfort that had flowed through him just seconds before. "And broken." She added worriedly as she settled to study him in a heavy silence, acting way too mature for her age.

Staring at the small girl, Cloud found himself unable to say anything while he wondered if the girl had been able to 'see' something when she had touched him. Some of the 'healers' were said to have that ability from birth and he wasn't so sure if he wanted her to see it...

After a few seconds of no one doing anything apart from looking at each other, Serena then unexpectedly continued in a soft voice. "You're very pretty, vampire. Like a black rose – beautiful and unusual, but easy to damage." She explained seriously, but still in a childlike manner that kids does when they are interested in something and have an opinion. It was almost an innocent statement, had it not been for the look in her eyes.

"Serena, come on!" Mirak then yelled again, but this time it was done in a less fearful manner, the boy apparently having decided on that Cloud was of no threat to them. "Mom will scold us!"

At this the girl jumped slightly and she turned around as if to leave. But before she did, she looked over her shoulder and smiled. "We won't tell anyone, don't worry. If Mirak does I'll tell mom he is just making it up to brag in front of his friends, he usually does that." She reassured, grinning at her brother's silly behaviour.

"Thank you." Cloud thanked kindly as he offered a small smile in return. At this, the girl started to giggle happily for some reason that was beyond the blond.

"You should smile more; it makes you even more pretty. Like a porcelain doll with a sweet face." Serena said cheerfully, causing the blond to actually sprout a small blush which only fuelled the girl's giggles even more while Mirak seemed to try and hold his composure, not daring to laugh even though he was about to burst.

"I must have to agree to that. This must be the first time I see it in person..." a male voice above Cloud suddenly spoke, a tall and handsome black haired man standing at the top of the wall to the dead end, gazing down at them with dark eyes.

"Run!" Cloud screamed by instinct, feeling the aura of evil intent pulsing around the other like an angry heart. This man was a vampire, there was no doubt about it, and he was not here to chitchat.

At the blonds' scream the children started to make their way out of the small, long alley fearfully, running as fast as they could.

"Kill." The male ordered coldly and two vampires immediately jumped off the roof and landed in-between Cloud and the children, their yellow eyes gleaming in the light as they locked on the blond momentarily before they turned and ran after the kids.

"No!" Cloud yelled desperately as he made an attempt to follow, only to have two more vampires jumping down in front of him, blocking his way.

"I can't allow you to run away from me, Cloud Strife. I have strict orders to bring you 'home'." The man informed cruelly as he jumped down as well, landing gracefully just a few meters away from the young vampire whom was almost pressed against the wall behind him. There was nowhere to go...

"What are you talking about and how the hell do you know who I am? And don't you dare lay a finger on those children!" Cloud yelled, trying to sound confident yet failing with the obvious fear tainting his voice together with his hard breathing.

"You are in no position to be making commands, Cloud." The black haired man said naturally as he adjusted his gloves. "Interesting to see you care so much for those human kids though."

"I warn you, don't you dare hurt them!" the blond growled again, glaring passionately at the man in the middle while mentally debating over what was wrong with the other two. The yellow eyes were not natural and he had never seen such movements from a vampire or human before. Just what were those?

As he eyed the small vampire, Tseng found himself amused by how obviously scared the blond was while he acted extremely confident and cocky. Either it was bravery or self-defence, but no matter what, it was entertaining – and it just screamed information about the young one -. Cloud was almost like an open book to Tseng, yet there were pages lost and tucked away so deep that he couldn't even begin to wonder about what secrets they were hiding. The young one had certainly changed since last time Tseng saw him... and yet not.

"It's interesting to see you trying to defend those kids when you yourself are just a wounded child." Tseng said and watched in satisfaction as the blonds' eyes widened, as if he had been hit. As he had thought, Cloud was still quite easy to emotionally and mentally wound..."Don't try to protect them so desperately when you can't even protect yourself, you'll only end up hurting yourself more in doing so."

"Shut up!" Cloud screamed furiously, unwilling to admit such a thing. He couldn't let those kids die, not because of him.

"Such language you have for someone your age." The man commented flatly. "As for your question – I am Tseng. More you don't need to know. Now if you would please follow me." The black haired male said calmly, as if dealing with paperwork or a new co-worker and actually expecting the small vampire to follow him obediently

"Like hell I will." Cloud spat dryly while he tried to hold on to that cocky side that he felt slip further and further away from him while he felt his insides tremble. The auras of the others were so strong... "And what are _those_?" he asked, unable to hold it back when an extremely big and unnatural twitch was made by one of them.

Eyeing the vampires to his sides for a while, Tseng then finally motioned towards the way the children had run off to. "These, Cloud, are the ones now feasting on those children." He said in a sickly sweet tone, the man enjoying the look of horror and sadness that was flowing so freely in the blue orbs as he watched the blond vampire having a hard time dealing with that reality. "Once given an order by their given commander, they stick to it if not instructed something else by the same person. These are Zonro vampires, a 'lesser' vampire, though I prefer to refer to them as modified zombies." The black haired man continued to explain before he started to walk closer to Cloud as he saw the cocky defence the other once held now vanish with the cruel fate of the children. "It's almost amusing to see you act as a wounded animal, your attitude changing so obviously every time you 'break', as if controlled by the wind. I guess he was right when he said you would always be a child."

"Who?" Cloud asked nervously as all three started to draw nearer, Tseng's eyes gleaming dangerously.

"That is of no importance to you." The man answered before the Zonro vampires attacked, Cloud just barely escaping the claws by ducking forward while instead, however, sending himself into Tseng's chest. But the man did nothing but to smirk down at Cloud and allowed the blond to jump back, creating some distance. "Interesting.." the black haired mumbled as he just stood there, watching as Cloud continued to evade the ongoing attacks of the Zonros, as if thinking back on something and being... mildly impressed.

"Bastard." Cloud growled as he parried a kick and ran to the side, spotting Tseng just standing there with his annoying smirk and irritating comments. The man did obviously not consider Cloud good enough to fight, which perhaps - as annoying as it was to admit - might be good for him. These Zonros were incredible fighters and he found himself having trouble with parrying their attacks _every_ time.

"By now those kids are probably nothing but fabric and bones, as these creatures devour their prey like beasts." Tseng then said out of the blue, as if having forgotten to tell Cloud that little detail just to torture him more at the right time. "But I guess by the time someone finds them the Zonros' saliva has already turned the bodies into dust, like what happens when some vampires of a certain bloodline feeds..."

As those words reached him, Cloud froze momentarily while the images attacked his consciousness at the comment and sent him into a state of shock and mortification. This caused an opening for the Zonros, which were able to land four deep claw wounds at his sides and shoulder before he snapped out of it and was able to retreat by successfully pushing one Zonro into the other and diving in the other direction.

Clutching his badly bleeding shoulder, Cloud then glared heatedly at the man a distance away from him. When he looked at that confident and irritating smirk, Cloud felt like the flames of hell had enveloped his body while his mind went into a state of numbness, save for the intense desire for revenge.

"Beautiful eyes." Tseng commented as he locked eyes with Cloud, watching the fire in the blue orbs burn with an intense hatred and revenge for the children he had failed to protect. "Stand back." The man then suddenly ordered as he started to make his way towards the young vampire, Cloud once again cornered at the dead end. "I doubt the fight will be hard, but I can bet I'll enjoy it." Tseng then stated as he stopped, the man now smiling darkly down at the other with a tiny smirk promising a living hell.

"What?" Cloud asked venomously out of reflex as he tried to still his pulsing wounds and keep his emotions under check. He couldn't get lost in revenge; it wouldn't do him any good. But no matter what he thought, his mind was already trying to protect itself from breaking by enveloping itself in a thick haze of revenge. It was his sanity's last attempt to momentarily escape the painful feelings of failure, guilt, hurt and fear that was swimming inside of him.

"It was a long time since I fought someone like you." Tseng began before giving a short laugh. "A broken being still fierce and skilled, yet fighting with fear and revenge... I'll enjoy toying with you, breaking you down until you follow me by your own 'free' will."

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

"Man, this is just _great_..." Zack groaned as he walked down the empty road, looking sour. "I know." He mumbled while patting his stomach as it gave a loud grumble, stating it was starved and wanting food immediately. "I seriously need to eat before my stomach starts eating itself..." he complained again, the man feeling utterly sorry for himself as he continued down the dark and soulless alley whilst feeling slightly surprised to find that most people were already inside their houses. Perhaps it was the result of the vampire? "Gah! I can't believe this! This means I won't be able to eat until morning!" Zack then wailed out as the hard reality slapped him in the face with a dead fish, sending him into an even sourer mood. Really, if he met the vampire right now it would be a fast kill, the black haired not in the best of moods with an empty stomach.

Sighing in irritation, the hunter then continued down the road while being hungry but still devoted to his work, even though he felt like everything was working against him. He had so looked forward to a descent meal today... how the hell could they close _everything_ before ten? Didn't they know they had starving visitors walking around the streets alone?... Or at least one, namely himself.

"I will have starved to death before morning..." Zack continued his complaints with an overdramatic whimpers as he strolled down a dark side alley, feeling sorry for himself. So he was a hunter, so what? He had to eat too... "What a glamorous way to die."

Kicking a stone, the black haired suddenly froze when the feeling of something assaulting his senses attacked him out of nowhere and he looked around quickly. There was no doubt that it was a vampire, and it was close...

Turning right, Zack then unsheathed his long sword while he started to make his way in the direction the feeling was pulsing from. Soon enough he found it leading him into a very small alleyway, the place cramped, dark and uninviting. The hair on his back stood on end and his muscles were almost throbbing to be used in their tense state, the air thick and heavy around him.

Suddenly he heard something squish under his feet and Zack jumped slightly, quickly looking down seriously before his expression changed to one of utter disgust.

"Man, _ew_!"" the black haired youth exclaimed uncharacteristically as he shook his feet, trying to get rid of the sticky goo of rotten apples he had stepped on. Well, excuse him for caring about his appearance and possessions...

As Zack focused on zigzagging between the piles of very bad-smelling apples that were trying to murder his nose and with the disturbing feeling momentarily forgotten, something suddenly flashed in the corner of his right eye. Snapping his head in the direction, the hunter barely spotted something quickly vanishing into the darkness ahead of him.

Narrowing his eyes, Zack hurried after it as it ran extremely fast down the dark alley before he came to a quick stop, feeling like his insides had turned into ice and shattered.

Staring at the ground for what seemed like forever; he then closed his eyes for a while and released a sad breath. Shaking his head softly, he then sank to one knee slowly and eyed the small clothes lying there with an upset expression. Growling a frustrated curse, Zack vowed that he would get that vampire in the kids' names before it was all over, even if it would cost him his life. There was no way he could rest until he had done at least something for the kids, the black haired feeling like their deaths were all because of his own inability to catch the child of the night.

Zack could bet it was the small vampire he had met before, the blond one being the only one he had seen or sensed here in his days at the village since the encounter with the boy and the silver-haired vampire. But never would he have guessed that that vampire would kill children, with the sad look in its eyes...

_How_ could he have been so foolish as to have hesitated to kill the blond when he'd had the chance? It was a coldblooded vampire, no matter if it looked like a child or not and because of Zack's hesitation, these kids had now paid the price. Damn!

As he swiftly rose to his feet, Zack promised himself that he would not rest until the vampire was found and caught, or he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. So with that strong vow in mind, Zack started to run quickly and silently towards the direction the vampire had disappeared in, the man now melting into the darkness around him as he ran deeper into the alleyway...

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

Hissing loudly, Cloud then clutched at the claw like nails now penetrating the area around his shoulder, the sharp objects currently piercing him and nailing him to the wall behind him. Pulling at them with all his strength in an attempt to get free, Cloud soon found himself having to give up all too quickly, his struggles only causing him more pain because of the all too many bruises and open flesh wounds covering him. Gulping hardly for air, the blond suddenly felt his eyes water from the burning in his body and he had to admit himself momentarily beaten when being unable to find the strength to fight back. Their battle had been all too short, the blond feeling like he had been toyed with during the whole time...

Smiling darkly, Tseng then placed his other hand beside Cloud's head as he leaned in towards the softly snarling youth. "So vicious." He said lowly in amusement while he shifted his hand, causing the blond to wince badly before fangs flashed dangerously in a silent threat to dare do it again. Challenging, the black haired man shifted them again, causing Cloud to snarl loudly before he started to pant heavily, the pain at last getting to him. After a few seconds, Tseng chuckled before he bent lower, his lips now beside the blonds' left ear as the other could do nothing but breathe forcefully because of the claws still keeping him to the wall. "And yet, no matter how vicious you get, in the end you're nothing but a broken _doll_." Tseng whispered tauntingly with lips barely gracing the blonds' earlobe.

Snapping his head to the side to look at the man, Cloud now revealed eyes that were wide and scared, the gems no longer holding that powerful gleam as they had just seconds before. The tone used at the last word had really gotten to him, reminding him of Serena and he found himself reacting unwontedly to the whole subject, fearing what was to come. This man seemed to be able to read him so easily, knowing exactly where to push to tear him up inside. And it was frightening.

Locking with Cloud's wide pools of blue, Tseng then smirked at the feelings displayed in them, finding pleasure in knowing he was mentally breaking the other down to the core. He had always enjoyed situations like these and the blond had such nice ways of reacting that it sent him crazy. He would certainly get him 'home' to toy with him some more...

As Tseng finally pulled out the claws, Cloud groaned painfully before he slid to the ground in a sitting position, the boy gasping for air and feeling completely exhausted. Clutching the badly bleeding wound at his shoulder, the blond could do nothing but sit there for now, awaiting his fate as his body shook and ached everywhere.

Kneeling down, Tseng took a hold on some of Cloud's blond locks of hair and pulled the head up to look him in the eyes.

"Your struggles are useless." The man stated coldly, his eyes gazing darkly into the tired eyes of the other as he leaned in even closer, his lips now just an inch apart from Cloud's. "And no matter how pretty you are, I won't hold back when breaking you even more if you don't give in." He whispered truthfully with a sick smile.

"I'm not broken." Cloud whispered hoarsely back, but he didn't know who he tried to convince – Tseng or himself...

Chuckling softly in amusement, Tseng then pulled back a little to gaze at Cloud with one slightly raised eyebrow. "You say so?" he said, smirking. "How come then, that I can hear your insides shatter into unfixable dust every time I mention those children?"

The comment caused the boy to tense while Cloud stubbornly stared somewhere at the side of the man's face, unable to meet that knowing gaze after what he had said.

"I'm not broken." The blond repeated again, still staring at nothing while feeling extremely sick just thinking about the boy and girl. The kids he had failed to protect...

"That depends on how you define broken." The older vampire commented smugly while he faintly heard how the blonds' breath stopped for a fragment of a second before his panting continued. "I'd say you're broken in many aspects... You've always been like that."

Unable to hold back any longer, Cloud quickly turned his gaze on Tseng again as he stared at him with shocked and questioning eyes. "How can you know?" he asked, unable to understand how the man could claim to know him from before when they had never met.

Tseng only smirked devilishly. "That doesn't really matter." He said casually before releasing the grip on the other's soft hair. "Now Cloud, will you come with me?" the man then asked again.

"No." Came the weak, but determined reply.

Grabbing the youth's chin harshly, Tseng then stared at Cloud with entertained eyes. "No? Why not?" he asked with a sickly sweet interest, the tone wicked and twisted.

"Because you..." the blond began, but he was unable to continue as tears threatened to fall from his eyes again.

"Because I killed those kids?" Tseng helped in amusement before smiling down. "But that is your fault Cloud. Because if you hadn't spoken to the children, or if you hadn't been here in the first place, then they wouldn't have been in my way. It's because of you they're _dead_." The man explained naturally, watching in satisfaction as white pearls started to roll down smooth cheeks as Cloud fought his own guilt, his breathing being frantic and hard.

"That's not-..." the blond began, but was cut off.

"That is _exactly_ it. I only came for _you_. You are the one to blame for their deaths." Tseng said seriously while Cloud's eyes filled with guilt and hurt as they turned to gaze at him hopelessly. The man knew that this was the time for the final push – to bring the blond completely into the ground. "You might as well follow me, you have nowhere to go." Tseng added knowingly while smiling almost kindly at the boy before him.

"That's not true-..." Cloud began before his eyes widened when memories flashed before him and he fell silent while more tears kept falling as Tseng kept his gaze locked on him.

"He won't come. The fact that you were here this long alone speaks well enough on its own. He should have been here already if he would have intended to come." The man explained before watching as the blond gave a whimper as he started to deny it desperately.

"That's not true." he sobbed. "That's not true!"

"Sephiroth won't come for you, Cloud." Tseng said again, now releasing Cloud's chin as the young vampire covered his face with his left arm, silently crying his misery.

The girl had been right, Tseng mused. This young vampire _did_ look like a doll. Pretty and broken. How come he hadn't thought about that before?

"You're all alone." He stated matter of flatly, wanting to make it painfully clear to the boy before handing him to Rufus. But instead of hearing expected sobs and more trembling, Tseng watched as the small vampire froze altogether where he sat. As the blond slowly lowered his arm, Tseng now found himself introduced to an angry glare, the boy seemingly refusing to accept the fact the man himself had stated.

Breathing hard but in rhythm, Cloud stared at him with newfound strength, causing Tseng to become momentarily impressed by the young one's determination to not give in. Perhaps...?

But before Tseng was able to mentally debate with himself further, Cloud suddenly attacked him, throwing himself at the man with claws ready to _hurt_.

Just barely ducking and avoiding the sharp claws, the black haired man suddenly sensed the Zonros that went after the kids returning... along with another presence. "Damn." He cursed as he jumped up onto the dead end again, the now four Zonros following immediately.

Looking down at a still upset and angry Cloud, Tseng spoke lowly. "I will have to leave, but next time I return for you, you won't escape. Until then, don't get yourself killed." He informed in a small warning before he vanished, leaving Cloud to himself.

Staring after them in confusion, the blond then sank to his knees while his panting was so hard he thought his lungs might burst. Apparently it had taken a lot more strength than he had thought for that last attack, but no matter what, he was currently rid of those vampires. However, what had caused them to leave? There was no way they had left because of his own fighting skills...

That was when he faintly felt it – the energy he had felt a few nights before. Fenrir.

"Fuck." Cloud groaned as he tried to stand, the boy ending up wobbling into the nearby wall. He had to get away from here and that fast. Fighting that hunter would be impossible like this.

Taking a deep breath, Cloud forced himself to walk forward while increasing his pace as much as he could by every step as he felt Fenrir drawing nearer. The aura still felt weak, but that could also be because of his condition weakening his senses – like everything else.

Almost at the exit of the alleyway, Cloud began to run but closed his eyes momentarily from an especially painful movement, causing him to brutally crash into someone as he rounded the corner. A yelp of surprise followed from the unknown person before they hit the ground quite painfully.

"I'm sorry!" Cloud apologized as he as quickly as he could before he scrambled to his feet while wincing all the way, ending up having to pause to calm his heavy breathing. Ra it hurt.

"No worries, I- You!" he heard the other begin before the sound of a blade sang out into the air, causing Cloud to unconsciously jump backwards while feeling the tip of the blade cut through his clothes and over his chest lightly.

Snapping his head upwards, the young vampire found himself met with the sight of Fenrir charging at him. Cursing, Cloud started to run for it while trying his best to ignore his screaming body and aching lungs as he ran towards the forest, hearing the steps of the other follow him easily but still not managing to catch up.

Looking back, the blond then spotted the hunter some distance away with the blade ready and somehow, that image sent Cloud into tears. Maybe it reminded him of how close to death he was and how impossible it might be for him to ever reach Sephiroth again. But no matter what, Cloud continued to run, desperate to just be able to see the face of the silver haired vampire again. To apologize before it was over. So he ran, sobs shaking his body as the steps of the hunter behind him was steadily drawing nearer while his strength was slowly slipping away from him...

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤

Not all too much re-written, but I still felt the need to do it.

The plot has actually gotten even more complex than I intended! How typical...

And the next chapter will start the many pages of ZackxCloud interactions and moments!

Love

D. D Bird


	4. Angel Eye

_**About this chapter:**_This time I have written a little poem in the beginning. It's directed to Cloud (though it works really well for Zack too) and it actually holds a lot of glimpses to the future of the chapter as well as the whole fic. Nothing not really obvious, but it is actually a part of this chapter.

And as usual; Re-written slightly. No beta, just my British influenced English written by a no-native speaker of the English language.

Now Please Enjoy!

**Darkness Demon Rose**

_Chapter Four: Angel Eye_

_When Your World Is Dark And Grey_

_And It Seems Like You Do Nothing But Pray_

_Then Turn Around And Look Over Your Shoulder_

_Look Closely On The 'Shadow' That You First Just Thought Grew Colder_

_For Maybe It's There For A Different Reason Than You First Thought_

_The Being Actually Cradling The Sanctuary That You So Sought_

_Offering It To You With Open Arms_

_Seeking Only To Hold You With Honest Chants_

_Chants Of A Promise You Never Thought You'd Meet_

_Chants Of A Promise You So Desperately Seek_

_Why Even Doubt To Accept_

_The One That's Never Given You Reject?_

_Why Just Not See_

_That It Was Your Loneliness That Wouldn't Set You Free_

_Letting You Realize That The One You Thought Bad_

_Was Really The One Who Would Never Make You Sad_

_Loving You For Who You Are_

_Never Letting Your Darkness Even Close By Far_

_So Now Let Your Love Fly Unbound_

_Encircling Your Beloved Finally Found._

His heart was throbbing loudly in his ears, screaming and cursing over the fast pace he tried to hold up as the footsteps of the one behind him grew horribly louder for every second he kept struggling forward. It felt like he had been running through wet and deep sand for as long as he could remember, making time pass by frustratingly slow. Strength was slipping away from him while it felt like hands were holding him back, pulling at him and wanting him to slow down – wanting him dead. Like the goddess of faith wanted to see his struggles fail and causing all of his tries to meet with the silver haired man again to end up as nothing but mere futile attempts. Somehow that image sent Cloud feeling unwanted, the thoughts of not even being accepted by something like that leaving him feeling unimportant – unneeded...

Trying to push that away from his mind the blond rubbed at his eyes, the boy set on getting rid of the things reminding him of how unwanted or foolish he was, needing to defeat the tears yelling the blunt truth. But as he ran the sleeve of his shirt over his pale face he missed a thick root crossing his path and he tumbled to the ground whilst his heart almost stopped as he realized this would cost him valuable seconds. Throwing his head around and daring to find out how close the hunter was, Cloud felt the last, tiny grains of hope he could possibly have left leave him the moment he spotted 'Fenrir' just meters away. The Hunter's eyes were gleaming with a fiery hatred so strong that it actually hurt Cloud to the very core. It shook him from the inside, crushing his heart and self-esteem so fiercely that he actually thought about giving up. To just let the hunter have his way and be happy about having killed him. Then perhaps, the blond could have been to at least some use for another being...

But as he sat there with seconds passing by way too slowly, Sephiroth's voice suddenly rang in his head along with the feeling of the strong arms of the other embracing him. The feeling was so intense Cloud actually was about to turn around, expecting the other to sit there behind him with a smirk. But as he was about to turn, the reality took a choking hold of him again – Sephiroth wasn't there. It was all just his own longing, his desperation for the other that had sprung to life in his moment of complete weakness. But somehow the feeling of the silver haired vampire's arms around him sent a spark of battle-will awakening in him again and Cloud quickly struggled to get up as he now was able to hear the hunter's steady but forced breathing. He was so close... but that didn't matter, Cloud _needed_ to see Sephiroth again, to really _feel_ those arms around him again. Craving to have the last touch shared between them to be a loving one - not the harsh slap he had received from the older one hours before... he couldn't handle dying like that, the boy needing to _know_ he was actually wanted somewhere...

As the small vampire ran with slightly unsteady steps, the blond then dived into a side path on the small road running through the forest while silently hoping that maybe the hunter would lose his track. It was an impossible wish he knew, but he didn't care as it was the only thing he could do for now.

Then suddenly a burning feeling similar to a knife cutting through his throat assaulted him and Cloud stopped abruptly in his tracks. Leaning heavily against a nearby trunk for support whilst desperately trying to catch his breath, the blond then felt his insides starting to scream furiously at him while tossing and turning like dying snakes. His body was giving up on him... It was begging for blood, screaming and crying for it to be able to function properly while he pushed it brutally forward. But he couldn't comply, blood being the last thing he was able to think about in the situation he was in.

Clutching his aching, biting heart painfully, Cloud could then suddenly hear the steps of the other make a short, quick change in pattern... Apparently the hunter had turned onto the side path, meaning he would not be easily fooled.

Groaning as he started to run again, the blond then came to think about his and Sephiroth emotional link. Maybe he was close enough for it to work? As he desperately felt for it, Cloud felt hope starting to run through him as if he was a starved animal offered food and he devoured it hungrily. But as he was about to open the link, he was suddenly stricken with coldness like the icy winds of a blizzard, the hope being pulled away from him quickly and cruelly, ripping him from his last lifeline...

He shouldn't use it – _couldn't_ use it. The hunter chasing him was a mighty opponent and an extremely skilled being, no matter how annoying it was for Cloud to admit it. Fenrir was probably skilled to the extent of even being a dangerous threat to Sephiroth, so could he live with himself if he made the vampire come to his rescue, only to end up being killed by the hunter because of him?

The thought tore at Cloud's conscience - his heart - and he found himself unable to open the link no matter how desperate he was. He couldn't risk putting Sephiroth in such great danger because of his own uselessness, so instead he kept struggling forward, stubbornly grasping at the last strength available in his wounded body.

Yet, no matter how hard he tried, his tries didn't seem effective enough. The haunting steps behind him just continued to grow more powerful and louder as time passed by, the hunter seeming to grow stronger while Cloud himself felt his muscles tremble and writhe from every move he made. There was no doubt about it - he was soon facing the limit of what his body could take...

And in the mist of the fight with his own body to keep moving forward, another harsh reality kicked his already bleeding essence – Tseng. Even if the blond was able to escape the hunter, Tseng had promised to return for him again and it was a promise the blond had no doubt that the other would keep. That bluntly meant Cloud would end up leading him to Sephiroth and even though his creator was one of the strongest vampires today, the black haired vampire had still been frighteningly impressive, almost to the point of being surreal. There was no guarantee that Sephiroth would win if they fought and he himself would be unable to help if the others ended up fighting.

He just couldn't take that. There was no way he'd be able to live with the knowledge he was the reason for the other's death... The other options weren't attractive either... following Tseng was something he would never do willingly and living on his own would be almost completely impossible... then there was one thing remaining, but perhaps that one was the hardest...

As he felt his only option burn him alive, Cloud couldn't help but closed his eyes as he ran towards the only spot he knew that could help him. Or at least fulfil his last wish – to not be a burden to Sephiroth. Biting back sobs of defeat, the blond kept on running, but somehow the steps were not done with the same power as before...

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

'He's fast.' Zack thought in mild frustration while he kept on running after the little one, feeling somewhat impressed by the speed of the other. Not many other creatures the black haired had chased and fought had been able to run from him this long...

Spotting the young vampire make a quick turn to his left, the black haired had to wonder about its attempts of shaking him off. Did it actually think it would lose him by doing just that? After having fought him Zack had at least thought the vampire wouldn't underestimate him, but it seemed like that was not the case.

"Kids." He found himself chuckle as the determined and childish face of the vampire from their last meeting flashed before his mind's eye. Though he quickly caught himself and his mind froze momentarily while his conscience tried to handle what he had thought just seconds before as he kept running after the other.

He couldn't have thought that. Not about a vampire like that one whom had killed the kids he had found! It couldn't be, it was ridiculous, as silly as Aerith actually willingly wearing a way too revealing dress. At least that was how Zack tried to convince himself.

But as he ran after the small vampire, the hunter couldn't completely deny the irritating fact that the young boy had somehow made his way into Zack's heart in an odd way. Albeit strong willed and sometimes hot-headed, there was something about the other that desperately screamed out to him... ensnaring and intertwining itself with his very heart... He couldn't put his finger on what it was. Maybe it was the big, wide eyes or the fragile looking body of the other, causing the vampire to look like he would break at the most gentle of touches. Was that side perhaps calling out to Zack's overprotective side somehow?

Still, no matter what it was, it was getting to him. It was almost silly and most definitely frustrating to think a vampire affected him so much. It was unacceptable! The vampire had killed the kids, it killed humans and it fooled you to think it cared when it really didn't. It was always like that. There was nothing bad about killing it...right?

But as a small fragment of doubt started to sip into his mind, commenting about that this small one was very different, the hunter had to shake his head furiously. Quickly and forcefully Zack then pushed the thoughts away, refusing to let them grow. He couldn't allow that, not if he wanted to be able to avenge the kids like he promised to... No matter how it looked, this one was a murderer and Zack had to stop it before it killed more...

So growling, he kept on chasing after the other, determinedly keeping the image of the dust filled children's' clothes in his mind in a way to keep motivating himself. He would not let himself be fooled by the vampire again, not this time.

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

As he turned sharply again, Cloud made his way through a path he had walked down many times before since the road lead to his favourite spot. Soon he would see the moon shining majestically over the open cliff, illuminating the trees there and maybe, just maybe, the raven would be circling the sky there. Circling over the place where Cloud had found a small soul-mate and a place for himself... But somehow, the image of the place brought new tears to his eyes, crystals rolling rapidly down red-tinted cheeks, the pearls carrying sorrow. Pale gems speaking of bitterness over the fact that his little sanctuary would now be the very place where all of his struggles would end by his own force...

It was almost cruel, the fact that he was actually about to end his own life by jumping off his treasured cliff after having struggled so hard to stay alive. That he had killed, fought and emotionally tormented himself to keep on living, only to end up taking his own life. But it was the only way to save Sephiroth, the only way... or was it?

As he looked back, Cloud spotted the hunter still hot on his trail, the man seemingly unaffected by the long run. Apparently, and most expectedly, Fenrir had a lot more strength still left in him while the blond himself had almost none, his legs almost giving up under him. Perhaps this new option would be more effective and make his death be over more quickly? But could Cloud really allow himself to be killed by the hunter, letting the black haired male take his life like a cruel animal deserving to be slaughtered?...

As the thoughts about his two options of death twirled wildly in his head, a sudden feeling of guilt attacked him and almost drowned him, making him feel sick over his own ability to forget... he _deserved_ to be slaughtered. Deserved the pain and the possible leering and toying with him before his death. He had seen it, seen the hate and revenge in the hunter's eyes shining like a supernova in the darkest pit of hell and truthfully, Cloud hoped for the most painful of deaths. It wasn't more than right. He should suffer as much, if not more, than the kids he had failed to protect. Innocent children losing their lives because of him, dying as feelings of horror and fear pulsed inside of them while being devoured by beasts - Everything was his fault -. Then, as the images of the kids bleeding and screaming in the merciless jaws of the Zonros assaulted him, Cloud felt his last strength leave him and his pace slowed down drastically. There was nothing left in him physically or mentally anymore that could push him forward, the blood dangerously little and while his mind was beaten sore - battle scarred -.

Fighting was useless... and unfair. His life meant no good to anyone. There was no place he belonged, his existence only causing pain, risks and suffering to the few he was around. There was no place for him, none at all...

Burning mentally, Cloud found himself trapped inside his own guilt, the boy unable to fully control his own body when it almost stopped completely in its track and moving him closer to his own end by doing so. But it was alright, he was of no good anyway... no good...

"_You worthless little creation of the devil. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be married and living a good life, but you just _had_ to enter my world and chase it all away!" his mother screamed loudly as she walked nearer, now towering over her seven year old child. Looking fearfully up at his mother, Cloud then whimpered as she yanked at his blond locks, pulling his face only inches from her own as she leaned down. "Thanks to you I now have to live in this shithole! You're nothing but a mistake, useless until the day you die!" she continued to yell in his face while she shook him, the boy now trembling so badly that he would have fallen to the ground had it not been for her firm grip on his hair._

"_I'm sorry." He tried as sobs shook his body, his voice hoarse and pleading. But the boy's words meant nothing to his mother, the woman already too lost in her own hatred towards the child born from a secret relationship between herself and her divorced husband's brother. She only saw the face of the man that had left her with this child to ruin her glamorous life, the man himself moving abroad. There was no way she could love a child created in such a way and that looked almost exactly like the man that had destroyed it all. Only hatred and despise cursed through her body every time she saw the small form before her._

_Snarling, she then forced Cloud to look her in the eyes; blue orbs filled with hurt from many years of nothing but isolation and hatred meeting brown eyes spitting disgust. "You have been of no good to me since the day you were born, but today that might change..." she said darkly, a cruel smile spreading over her thin lips as she started to make her way outside while dragging Cloud by the hair. Quickly she made her way along the empty, dusty road, the rest of the people fast asleep so late at night._

Clutching his head as he continued his slow pace forward, Cloud felt like he was about to throw up again as forgotten, or perhaps tucked away memories, forced their way forward again. They kicked him, spat at his existence in his already defeated state while memories of his past seeming to want to deal the final blow to his broken life. Craving to have him remember things he didn't want to remember, couldn't handle to remember, before it all ended.

"_I didn't think you'd come." A dark man's voice said as a door opened slowly, letting the woman in as she pulled the now slightly struggling child along._

"_Why wouldn't I?" was her retort to the man as she slapped Cloud over the face, effectively stilling his movements. The small blond looked somewhat shocked, not having excepted such treatment when with a stranger since his mother always treating him kindly when other people were around. Though how she treated him was a completely different story when no eyes were watching them. Touching his stinging cheek, the boy then started to cry silently, the act seeming to somehow please the man._

"_Is this the kid?" the tall man asked in a smile, eyeing Cloud with greed in his eyes. "The silent type, eh? Good."_

"_The payment?" she interrupted as the man was about to make his way over to the boy._

"_Ah, but of course. It's all in the pouch over there on the table." He answered coolly as he pointed towards a brown leather pouch in the far end from the door. Making his way over to Cloud again, he then knelt down and ran a hand over the golden blond spikes, causing the blond to cringe slightly. They were as soft as they looked, the man noted, and he looked up at the woman again with a pleased smile. "I can't believe you're doing this." He said honestly as he stood up again, giving the lady a laugh._

"_It's not as hard as you'd think." She replied naturally, no emotion in her voice indicating remorse or sadness for her only child's fate. With this money, maybe she could start a new, wealthy life, and that was the only thing that mattered. "Now you better hold him or he might try to follow me." She explained as she started to make her way outside with the money in hand._

_At that, Cloud made to move over to the door as well, but the man took a firm grip over his thin arm, preventing him from moving at all. Making a face of confusion, the blond then looked over at his mother with worried eyes, for perhaps the first time not wanting to leave her side. The air in the small one-room cottage he was in sent unpleasant shivers down his spine._

"_Now be good, Cloud." She said lowly with cold eyes gazing at him, finally feeling freed from a burden she'd had for seven years. "Maybe I'll see you in hell..." she added casually as she closed the door, leaving her child in the clutches of darkness._

_As he stared after her, Cloud only dared a whimper as he stood there, afraid of a scolding if his mother entered the room again in the wrong moment to hear him when she returned. But she didn't come no matter how long he waited, only the chuckles from the man now sitting at a table ringing in the room at his timid behaviour._

"_Man, she must have had a firm hand on you to make you like this." He commented to himself as he studied the boy whom didn't seem to hear him. The blond was still staring at the door with a body that seemed to want to run after her but at the same time being unable to, the child too afraid for the probably awaiting punishment. "And she must have had a damn fine lover." He added before walking over to the still torn boy._

_Leaning down, he then waited until Cloud looked him in the eyes; the small one's blue eyes filled with unshed tears and worry that gazed into his own green ones swimming with expectation. "What's your name, boy?" he asked, once again running his fingers through the all too soft hair, marvelling at its greatness._

_The blond looked down at that, not liking the look on the man's face as he eyed him. Never that he would give his name to someone he didn't know..._

_But as he stood there refusing to reply, images of how his mother used to beat him when he didn't answer caused him to whimper a reply. "It's Cloud." He forced in a strained mumble with eyes dead set on staring at his own feet._

_The answer sent the man laughing. Somehow that name just fit so well with the kid, the boy being many peoples' dreams - like beautiful clouds out of reach. This was some score. If he played his cards right, he might be able to make some money out of this one after he was done with him..._

"_Cloud, do you know why you're here?" he asked before standing up and gazing down at the small one before him, the question making the blond look up in shocked puzzlement._

_Shaking his head quickly, the blond took a step back, his body acting on mere instinct when a sick smirk entered the man's face. It was feral and deadly, sending Cloud trembling under its intensity._

"_Well, I guess I'll have to show you why you're here then..." came the reply as the man started to walk closer, his shadow now casting itself over Cloud like an attacking lion._

_Before the blond was able to react, the man had him pinned to the ground with the small hands trapped in a firm grip above his head while the other hand of the man started snaking its way over his small chest like a hungry shark. At the shocked and petrified look on Cloud's face, the man smirked and leaned in, letting his mouth touch the boy's left ear. "One noise from you and you'll find that your mother's punishments were 'kind' compared to mine." He whispered threateningly as he licked the ear, causing Cloud to close his eyes in fear and disgust. It felt like acid was raining over his body everywhere the man's skin touched his, the contact making him whimper in discomfort and tears gather in deep eyes._

_For the first time in his life, Cloud found himself almost missing his mother's beatings and harsh words. Compared to the repulsive feelings flowing in him from this they seemed like affectionate embraces..._

"_You're a jewel." The man breathed as the hand continued its journey under Cloud's black shirt, feeling every inch of smooth skin under it as it made its way down to the hem of the blonds' pants. As it reached the desired destination and started working with the button on the boy's pants, Cloud snapped his eyes open, blue gems terrified. Somehow he knew this was just the beginning... and no matter how afraid he was of getting beaten, the blond found himself unable to keep still, his desperate struggling for freedom beginning..._

"Leave me alone." Cloud panted as the images and feelings washed over him in waves of freezing water, suffocating him and making it hard to breathe. They were so strong. Like he was actually re-living them rather than just remembering them and he found it hard to separate what was actually happening or not. Reality was melting together with memories and as he felt something suddenly tackle him from behind and sending him to the ground; he lost it, his memories now taking over as his mind lost its last grip on reality. He had entered his worst nightmare...

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

While rolling around on the ground and trying to get a hold of the vampire's hands, Zack found himself scolding and hating his own body. In the moment he had seen the vampire slow down he had instinctively thrown himself at it rather than chopping it down, which was most confusing. But no matter how puzzled or frustrated he was about his own actions, Zack found it hard to dwell more over it at this very moment, his battle with the other quite intense.

Truthfully, he hadn't expected much of a fight from the vampire since it had looked so drained from the long run, but when he had tackled it to the ground he found he was in for a fight. Currently they were rolling and tossing around, the hunter set on the task to nail the other to the ground with his own body weight while the vampire was frantically tossing and wriggling like a wounded eel.

It took everything he had to actually gain the upper hand, but Zack was now, finally, straddling the small vampire's waist from behind as he grabbed the two desperately struggling arms. But as he was about to debate with himself over what to do next, a terrified scream suddenly rang out into the air, causing every current thought in the hunter's mind to shatter into dust.

As the scream shook him to his core, Zack paused in his actions and just remained in the position he was in while trying to keep the other down. He found himself unable to do anything else but to prevent it from escaping while the other's voice assaulted him like blades of a knife cutting through butter - The butter being his heart.

What he found under him now was not a cruel creature fighting for survival, but a terrified boy struggling for his life. There was no longer anger or hatred in the battle for freedom, only fear and desperation in those shining pools of blue and rapid breathing. But what perhaps caught his attention the most were the odd but heart stabbing pleas for him to 'stop'. It was not the mere word, but how it was said, that made Zack feel bad although he didn't know why. There was just something about it that sounded so... wrong... and human.

This couldn't just be a trick... could it? No one could possibly be able to fake such strong and raw emotions just like that, especially not a vampire who was supposed to have none... right? This was after all the one who had killed the children...

But as he involuntarily gazed down at the form under him, that thought suddenly didn't feel as right as before... Somehow the possibility of this small vampire killing so many people, and especially those kids, just felt so _wrong_. If he couldn't kill a child, then how would something so petrified and broken like this be able to do it, the thing in itself more fragile than that of a child's? It was just impossible to imagine...

The thoughts caused Zack to groan in frustration, but he continued his hold on the other's hands above the head while he reached for his knife with the other. Pulling it out, he then gazed at it with questioning eyes that were torn by duty, the future prey for this vampire and his own heart. Everything was whirling in such a crazy mess and it caused him to close his eyes while sighing heavily. This was annoyingly hard even though the decision was not supposed to be that difficult...

A whimper then brought him back from his inner debate and greeting Zack with a badly trembling body under him as a scared gasp was made every time Zack shifted in his position on the other. The pleas were also coming more frequently at those times, although the struggles for freedom were completely gone now. Instead the vampire just lay there trembling like a leaf, almost as if it had painfully accepted defeat...

Staring at the scared but quite still boy under him, Zack then sighed and leaned down, placing his forehead against the back of the other's head tiredly. As expected, he felt the boy tense up and the trembling increase...

"Please don't..." he heard the vampire whisper quietly, its voice hoarse and fearful.

The hunter closed his eyes at that and sighed into the soft hair. "Why are you making this so hard..." he found himself groan tiredly. Why couldn't this just be over and his problem with the small one gone, killed into nothingness?

"Please... don't..." was the only words that greeted him. But somehow they made him frown, the way they were said sounding oddly... distant. Like there was something wrong but he was unable to put his finger on it. Had the boy lost his mind and snapped from exhaustion, or was he pulling a trick once again? Could he kill the boy like this? It was all so hard, the choice he made vital to a lot of peoples' futures.

"Damn it." Zack sighed as he felt his heart slowly make the decision for him. Of course it had to pick the most troublesome one and make his life more difficult, but it couldn't really be helped. It had always done that and it always had the last say in hard situations, it seemed. "It seems like it's your 'lucky day', kid." He mumbled lowly even though he didn't really know why. The small vampire didn't seem to hear his words anyway. Sitting up, he then raised the knife. "See you later." He said neutrally as the back of the knife's handle hit the skull covered with beautiful blond locks, knocking the victim unconscious.

Standing up and looking down at the small body before him for a few seconds, Zack then shook his head before he leaned down and took a hold around the other's waist. Pulling the boy up, he then lifted him over his shoulder effortlessly, surprised and slightly shocked over the blonds' almost none-existent weight.

Even if he didn't kill the child of the night right now, it didn't mean he couldn't do it later. He just felt that since it looked so young and so human, he just wanted to make sure he killed the right vampire, since now when he thought about it, that silver haired vampire could also have been the killer. Not that it would matter either way, since they both were vampires and would have to die... This was certainly giving Zack some major headaches. Fuck his luck for making him be, most likely, the only one who had ever had to deal with an extremely young vampire like this one with so many human acts going on... How the hell did you kill something that looked and acted like it could be your younger brother fearing torment and death...?

Making sure the vampire lay securely on his shoulder and was really unconscious; the black haired then began his stride to a destination he knew would be perfect for this. "Somehow I just know you'll give me problems." Zack commented to himself as he glanced back at the seemingly lifeless boy, feeling like he had just changed the wheels of his future to a different planet entirely...

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

Blue eyes stared ahead of him, fixed on a small being lying on the floor. Groaning, Zack then smacked his forehead with his hand and slumped even more against the stone wall behind him where he sat, utterly frustrated with himself.

Currently the young vampire lay locked up and secured behind bars, fastened to the stone walls surrounding them while the bars divided the pretty big space inside the cave into two. There was no way the blond would be able to break out from it and even if he would be able to, he would never reach the bars in the first place. An ancient sign had been drawn under the vampire, the sign binding anybody in it to its limited area until the one who had drawn it broke it. It was a well-kept secret seal, but Zack's family had passed it down for generations and it had proven extremely helpful. At the moment though, the black haired didn't feel it was of much use. All of his problems still remained...

"Why is it always like this?" Zack groaned while running an irritated hand over his face before he returned to mildly glare at the seemingly lifeless body some feet away from him. Why was it that he could never _walk around _a hole in the ground - in this case his problems - but always rather had to _walk in it _and then up? Was he really that stubborn? Staring at the blond, Zack let out a low growl as if accusing the vampire before him of causing all of his lives obstacles and his own 'odd' decisions.

As expected and to his mild disappointment, he got no answer to his growl. Only barely audible breathing greeted his ears as he stared at its still chest and spiky hair. Sighing, Zack then ran a hand through his hair while his frustration over himself kept assaulting him. Why in the world had he not just killed the damn vampire when he'd had the first chance? Why did he always have to make matters more complicated?

Sitting up a little, the hunter then slowly went to gaze at the young face before him and found quite quickly the answer to his own questions. He knew well enough, despite his insistent denial, what had affected him and made his decision...

It was those deep, hurt eyes and painful breathing of the small one. That appealing, slender waist and quite delicate-looking body that seemed like it could bend or break if just looked at while still looking strong. The way the small vampire moved and acted and how the words flowed from those supple lips. All of it made up the being before him that constantly crashed Zack's own logics. No matter how much he knew he shouldn't care, he still found himself feeling... slightly sorry for the boy... and intrigued. Even if it was a vampire, it was hard to view the blond as one of those cold-killing, brutal beasts that the black haired always found himself kill. This one was just... different, somehow, and in more ways that just the young bodily-age. Every time he tried to hurt it, he found it hard to do so...

"Get a grip Zack. You're getting too soft." He scolded himself, knowing it was dangerous to think like this. As a hunter he shouldn't feel anything for this vampire... but he knew that from the moment he had hesitated to kill the blond he had started to walk down a dangerous path and now it seemed like he couldn't stop. Now, every time he saw the vampire, more doubt or questions started to make their way into him...

So as he sat there in the hollow silence, Zack found himself questioning the other's ability to kill the children as he gazed at the seemingly gentle face of the other. Perhaps his judgement was affected by his heart melting and reaching out to the small one? Still, no matter what, he couldn't help it. Of course the blond had tried to kill him in the forest and fought him coldly, but it was still something different than brutally killing those kids... At least that's how it should be...

The image of the small vampire killing the kids just felt 'off', perhaps from the fact that the blond vampire looked and acted a lot like the kids themselves – like the small one was just a victim himself...

"Man, I'm probably gonna regret this..." Zack sighed to himself as he made up his mind, knowing that what he had decided on would most likely bring him a hard time. But at the moment he was unable to do anything else. He just needed to know if this vampire had killed those children or not – if he actually had the right vampire. Then again, there was no right or wrong vampire, since he would automatically have to kill it either way. But it mattered a lot to know if this one was the killer, even if both 'answers' meant death to it... Just to hear the other say the answer made a big difference. He had to get some answers before he did something to it...

Glancing at the small one again, a sudden pang of hurt went through his heart as his eyes fell on the beautiful, young face once more.

"Geeze, this shouldn't be so damn disturbing!" Zack wailed to himself and he hit his head against the wall behind him. This was getting really annoying, and dangerous. The vampire better had to wake up soon, before Zack had time to think too much. It would only cause more disturbing feelings to flutter to life within him the more time he was in silence... Though that had already begun, but no matter what, Zack knew he needed to keep the idea of the vampire having killed the children as a fact before proven wrong.

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

There it was again. That noise similar to irritation or frustration that had come and went in his darkness. At first he had just deemed it a part of his empty dream or the throbbing in his head, but now it was so clear it was impossible to ignore it and Cloud found himself slip away from the darkness of sleep. But the more he slipped into the world of the living, the more painful the throbbing in his head became and he found himself groan as he reached to massage the painful spot.

Then, out of nowhere, he heard something move some distance away to his side. By default he assumed it was Sephiroth, since the silver-haired vampire always had been more of a morning person than he had ever been and ever would be. So still feeling tired, Cloud's eyes remained closed as he tried to handle the pulsing head and waiting for a comment from the other. But the older never said anything, despite his persona to always make a conversation. Figuring the other was in a bad mood, Cloud thought it was best to try starting chitchat with the other, but when he was about to, images of his fight with the older attacked him like a pack of angry wolves and as it did, more flashbacks followed. Everything came back like a flood; the black haired vampire, the disturbing images of the kids, the mysterious Zonro vampires and the childhood nightmares... and last; the hunter Fenrir.

Snapping his eyes open, the blond then darted into a sitting position but immediately cursed his decision. The fast movement had caused the pain in his head to burst wide open and dizziness fell over him like a splash of water. Apparently he was in more need of blood than he'd thought and the nauseous feeling welling up inside of him like acid from the memories of Serena and Mirak almost sent him ripping out his heart. It felt like they were carving their hurt inside of him - inside his very essence to make him unable to forget, but at the moment he had no energy to drown in self-hatred nor sorrow, for the pain was all too intense...

Cloud decided to lie down at that moment and slowly took a few calming breaths while spitting a well chosen curse. Honestly, he had no idea where he was, though he could make a pretty good guess... The last thing he remembered was running from Fenrir, which had to mean he was now in the said person's clutches... Peachy...

Wait, he wasn't dead?

Blinking, he then stared in front of him and was greeted by a stone ceiling. It had some cracks and holes in it, but only big enough for some well chosen sunrays and water drops to be able to slip in between. Nope, this could definitely not be heaven... or hell. Not if any of them consisted of bars nor had a hunter named Fenrir ruling their domain...

"You're awake." The black haired male stated from where he sat against the wall, directly across from the blonds' barred area.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" Cloud immediately asked with narrowed eyes, fearing the worst. Probably and most likely he was being kept alive to be able to guide the other to Sephiroth...

The comment caused the hunter to raising a single eyebrow lightly while he eyed him in what could only be described as a forced-neutral way. "I have my reasons." Came the answer after a little while, the black haired trying to not reveal any motives.

The answer made Cloud snort softly while he glared at him some more before the vampire averted his eyes again, refusing to give the hunter any more of his attention. He didn't deserve it, nor did Cloud himself have any power left to show the despise he felt towards the other - no matter how strong it might have been...

Sighing, the blond then went to gaze around the area some more, looking for a place where perhaps cold water could be trickling down the stone walls. He felt like his face was burning and he needed to cool it down with something. To his happy surprise he saw a tiny trail of water and he made a go for it, but found himself unable to move forward as he tried to rise on his shaky legs. Looking down, he was met by a purple sign with patterns he thought wasn't used any more, the 'letters' being a very old writing technique according to Sephiroth. Though apparently this hunter used it and frustratingly, that meant he was stuck inside this body locking spell without getting the wanted water...

Sitting down on the blanket again, Cloud let out what was similar to a barely audible sound of frustrated longing as he gazed at the other side tiredly; unaware of the eyes that still remained on him and followed his every movement.

That also meant he missed the slight change in light in the blue orbs as they saw his sour and defensive mood change into miserable want. But the light disappeared as quickly as it had come when they realized their behaviour and they settled on staring on the floor instead, the owner of said eyes filled with thoughts and frustrating feelings as a thick silence followed...

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

As he stretched his half sleeping muscles, Zack released a content moan. It was nice to get outside in the fresh, damp air and dark night even though it wasn't _that _big of a difference from inside the cave. But since it was located so far inside the mountain, it was still a big difference to the mind and the fact that he didn't have a vampire around him added a lot to the good feeling outside. Not that the vampire was rude or anything, it had stayed silent ever since it had asked why it was alive, but the mere presence was enough to make Zack feel bothered. He had never been used to silence when with another being and being stuck in that quite big, but still closed cave, added a lot to the thick air inside.

Maybe it was because he knew the other hated him that it felt so heavy in the air? Or was it his own doubts and thoughts that were the cause behind it all, together with the possible hatred towards it if it was the one that had killed the kids? Either way he had to do something or he'd go crazy, it was not natural for him to be silent or cold like this.

Scratching the back of his head, Zack then made his way inside again while debating with himself weather to give the vampire something to eat or not. He didn't really know what difference it made to them - if any.

When he silently entered the room like area, Zack glanced to his left and found the small vampire sprawled on its stomach on top of the blanket with the arms leisurely placed around the head. At first one would think it was asleep, but if one looked close enough one could see the blue pools glinting magically behind half closed eyelids from the light of the many oil lanterns placed around the 'room'. It looked lost in thought – like it didn't really register or notice the happening of its surroundings. Briefly, Zack couldn't help but wonder in what places the other was so deeply lost in...

Making his way through the cave the hunter then sat down and took his usual seat among the bag and blankets and poured himself a cup of water. He sipped on it slowly before he returned to gaze at the vampire - something he found himself do a lot lately. Not that it was that odd since there really wasn't much interesting inside where they were anyway, but it still felt bad and inappropriate.

"What's your name?" Zack suddenly found himself ask, feeling the need to say _something._ This late he wasn't really up for questioning the other's race, something he knew he could do tomorrow when he was alert and fully rested. It had been a long day...

A silence followed before the vampire seemed to register that it had been spoken to and it slowly averted its eyes towards him. It looked drained and tired, but still wary and ready to put up a fight.

"Why would you care?" came the reply after a few seconds, the comment ridiculing the hunter's attempt to make conversation.

Staring back at the small one, Zack decided to try again.

"What's your name?" he repeated, this time gazing back into the blue eyes as he said it. As he met the other's gaze he felt an unwanted feeling snap him in the chest, but he pushed it away for the moment...

"Why would you want to know?" the blond vampire questioned suspiciously as it too, sat up. The tone used was not gentle and clearly said 'piss off', but Zack was not one to give up with this stubborn little blond. Ok, so he _had_ locked him up, was in theory about to kill him and treated him like vermin, but why couldn't they have a 'nice' little conversation now when they were stuck with each other for a while? It was never bad killing time and according to Zack himself, chatting was the best way - even with your enemy. Of course there was also this gnawing thought that he really wanted to know it to have a name to the cute and handsome face, but he tried to ignore it and tell himself that it was because it could be of some... use... sometime. Having a killer's name could never be a bad thing?

"Why can't you just tell me?" Zack tried, feeling giving a first name wasn't that big of a deal, even in their situation. What could he really do with it, write it in hearts? It was manners to give people your name, even to an enemy.

"Who knows how you will use my name... It certainly won't be because you like it, I'm sure." Came the empty reply, the sentence showing a huge lack of interest in the conversation. But even though it seemed empty and harsh, a shadow of hurt seemed to be looming over the other's behaviour - as if he was bothered by inner demons... At the moment though, the hunter was too into getting the name to dig deeper into the matter.

"Well, there's always a reason and cause for everything in life..." Zack agreed, trying the I-kind-of-agree-with-you-now-cooperate-with-me tactic in hope of getting a little further in on the other's good side. "But I'm still just asking for your first name. It's not like I can abuse or harm you with it." He added, trying to get his point across and refusing to lose the argument. There was no way that he'd give up...

A silence followed after that and a feeling of anger floated out into the air, mingling and mixing with the already sour, yet depressed attitude of the small vampire.

"There has never been a good or neutral reason for people wanting to know my name..." the blond then said after a while, his voice barely a whisper as he glared back at the hunter with eyes filled with painful memories. "My name is merely a curse directed at me."

Ok well, that sounded pretty serious and Zack could buy that, especially with the look in the other's eyes, but it was still just a name for crying out loud. "So you'd rather me calling you vampire, small one or kid?" he teased as he was unable to hold back, almost knowing he had hit a weak spot with the kid nick-name. "I could really get used to that!"

The blue eyes of the other quickly narrowed and a glare was directed at him passionately as it realized Zack had won their battle. Oh yes, a weak spot it was, and an adorable one at that! Not that it was a positive thing...

"It's Cloud." The other finally answered in a short and sour manner. "And how long are you planning to keep me here anyway?" he added as a question as he tiredly lay down on his stomach again, feeling the nausea get an even stronger hold on him.

The image of the blond laying like that, no matter the frowns, was very appealing and Zack felt an intense need to hold him like a cute animal. It was a disturbing and unwelcome feeling, but not really a shocking one. He knew he had started walking down this road ever since he saw the vampire and thought it was an ordinary boy... He knew very well the feelings didn't belong here, but it was as they say – Love or affection is like magic – the more we hide it the more it shows, the more we suppress it the more it grows -. It really couldn't be more true, but that didn't mean he wasn't fighting it none the less. After all, it was a killer even if it hadn't killed the kids...

"You'll have to stay here until I know what I need." Zack answered to the question without really giving an answer. "The sooner I know the better. Oh and the name's Zack."

"I don't really care about your name, _Fenrir_." The blond retorted as he glared back at the other again, just wanting to be left alone. His headache was getting worse and his limbs prickled nastily all over. Sleep was very wanted right now since it would take away the pain for a while and hopefully... it would also spare him from the images of the dead siblings desperately reaching out for his help before their death. Yes, rest was badly needed; he just didn't know how much more he'd be able to handle like this...

As for Zack, he glared back for the first time at the cold reply. He didn't know if it was because of lack of sleep he found himself with such short temper or if it was because he felt personally insulted, but either way he was tired of the other's attitude. So he was the one keeping the other here, but that still didn't make him the bad guy or giving the other a reason to be rude. He hadn't treated the other that badly so far, so why bite back at everything he said when it took more energy to fight back than just try to get along for a while?

"Are you always like this?" Zack asked in masked irritation, unable to stay silent.

"No." The blond replied shortly as he pulled a part of the blanket he lay on to cover himself with. It almost looked like he was freezing slightly even though it was very warm inside, but the thought quickly passed and was left ignored and forgotten.

"No? So I'm just lucky to get to see this wonderful side of you then? Thanks." The hunter joked sarcastically, his happy side lost because of the other's way of behaving.

"Just do what you're keeping me here for or let me be..." Cloud groaned tiredly as a sigh escaped his lips. The painful prickling was really irritating and was getting on his nerves... Why couldn't the hunter just let him be? Normally Cloud would have felt slightly bad for acting so cold and arrogant, but he just couldn't handle a conversation in the state he was in. Everything hurt so much and debating with the other didn't ease his pain...

"Look, _kid_. I'm the one who should be rude towards _you_. I'm not the bad guy here." The black haired informed coldly as he glared at the now once again sitting blond. The comment had apparently gotten to the vampire quite effectively.

"You're not the bad guy?" Cloud the answered in mock with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not the one killing people here. How can you live with yourself and not feel bad about killing people so easily?" the hunter spat out, unable to hold back his anger any more. It didn't matter how he felt towards the vampire, no matter what, Zack refused to be looked upon as the bad guy.

"Who has said it's easy?" the young vampire asked venomously as he stared at the other with a heated glare so strong the hunter just waited for the moment he would start burning.

"You're a vampire, just like the rest. As far as I've seen, it certainly doesn't look hard or painful killing your defenceless victims. It's a killing without remorse!" Zack answered accusingly back, his voice dark and uncaring. There was no longer any trace left of the so usually cheerful persona.

Cloud narrowed his eyes at that, looking even more upset. One almost expected him to try to kill the hunter if he got the chance, but the feelings were equally mutual at the moment, both too lost in their quest to justify their own way of living.

"Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I'm exactly like the rest! You talk just like every other human in this world; making us vampires seem like empty shells that are completely alike! Even if many are quite alike, there are always exceptions in everything! Don't deem my life and way of living easy and wrong before you've tried it, because every day is a living hell." The blond informed defensively, completely outraged with the other judging him so easily. Even if he could understand it, it still hurt him to be viewed as a soulless creature with an 'easy' life when in reality his struggles for existence were hurting him to the core.

"You say so, but reality is that you still kill innocent humans! There's no justifying that." Zack found himself accuse the other stubbornly. The things the other said weren't completely wrong, but perhaps that was the very reason for why they made him even angrier – because they made him have to question his own way of living and he couldn't do that. He had to protect the people and he would be unable to do so if he viewed the vampires as people and individuals. He had to prove the vampire wrong or his world would have been built upon an illusion...

"Stop making humans sound so pure and innocent!" Cloud then screamed heatedly back, infuriated by the other's ridiculous attitude with making the humans sound like saints. "What makes them more just than us vampires and gives them a higher reason for living? They kill animals for survival just as we kill them for our survival, where is the difference? That we can understand that what we do is wrong? Even if we do, there is nothing we can do about it since we _need_ the blood. Many vampires do take lives effortlessly and without remorse or mercy, but just because they do doesn't mean that _I_ do. I'm not them and holding me responsible for what they do is as just as me holding you responsible for the humans that have abused me. Most vampires don't care or feel for the ones they kill, but _I_ still hurt every time I take a life, even when humanity gave me _nothing _while a vampire is the only one that has ever shown me kindness. So should I really feel bad about killing them or do I deserve to suffer ever time I'm forced to feed...?" he finished, slightly gasping for air after his long and angry explanation. At the mentioning of Sephiroth his chest had also started to clench painfully and it also made it even harder to breathe. Was there really no end to his emotional Pandora's Box?

Looking him over, Zack then raised a mildly mocking eyebrow. "And you expect me to believe that?" he said with a voice filled with doubt. But no matter how he sounded, the things the other had said had slightly gotten to him. How the vampire sounded when he said them was so _sad_ and embedded with hurt that it tore at his heart. Usually it would have cause him to soften, but now they were screaming arguments in his face and tried to shatter his reason for being a hunter and so instead, he became even more angry and defensive.

"Believe what you want." Cloud answered in cold anger. "I can't force you to view me differently, no one ever does anyway. But tell me one thing, how is your way of killing more just than mine? You kill us, slaughter us, and yet you say it's a 'just' thing to do and different from our reason for killing. Tell me how?" he then asked with narrowed eyes as he crossed his arms.

At the question, Zack's insides froze. When it was said from that face, that exterior and with that _voice_, he suddenly sounded like a monster. But he wasn't! He protected the people.

"I do it to defend the people." The black haired reasoned heatedly while refusing to accept that he might be behaving like the vampires. They were totally different! "I do it to protect others, not for my own sake."

"I can agree you might do it for others." Cloud started off as he looked the other in the eyes. "I also agree that there are cold and merciless vampires... _but_, we still kill for survival. Killing in defence when it otherwise would end up in death is one thing - its survival instinct -, but it isn't more just to walk around killing vampires than it is for vampires to kill humans in my eyes. Although it hurts me to kill, I still see no difference apart from _you_ not feeling any remorse... " he ended and crossed his arms determinedly despite the illness and guilt swallowing him.

The words were like a slap in the face and Zack found himself stand up in blazing anger, unable to take any more from the smaller one. "You might not see a difference, but I do!" he yelled quite childishly before he stomped off, leaving the vampire to himself.

As he watched the other leave, Cloud felt the anger and hurt quickly melt away with the disappearing form of the other. Instead he just felt drained and the aching and dizziness returned evilly when he lost the adrenaline that had flowed around inside of him when he had been upset. Sighing, he then decided to rest and so lay himself down on his back, darkly noting to himself that it was very hard on only a single blanket that separated him from the stone ground. He badly missed a pillow too... and water. But he would never ask the hunter for anything...

Zack.

His name had been Zack. For some reason, knowing the real name of the other had changed something... He didn't know what, but something had. Perhaps he felt closer to the other, that the other was just not a hunter, but an individual? Maybe, maybe not...

It was quite an argument they'd had. Looking back at it, Cloud couldn't fully understand why he had blurted out some of the things he had. Personally he too thought badly about vampires since he hated killing other people, but somehow he felt he _had _to defend vampires, defend _himself_... To somehow defend his very existence and his right to live...

Honestly though, he could in a way understand why Zack was a hunter, but not completely. Even if it meant protecting others, how could one kill so many like he did? Usually he didn't even know the people he protected, nor would the ones he protected by killing a vampire ever know about him. It just felt so different from fighting for a loved one... felt kind of pointless in a way. Then again, the question about when killing someone or something is right or wrong was never really easy and never really had an answer, though as long as Zack knew why he was a hunter and what he was fighting for, everything was alright he guessed. Still, seeing a person like the black haired being a hunter just felt... odd. His personality really didn't fit that kind of profession, even if it involved fighting for others' safety...

But wait, why was he sympathising and trying to understand the hunter? He shouldn't care about the other's life or methods at all, so why was he trying to understand? Was it because in heart he didn't like being a vampire and therefore didn't like vampires and hence tried to understand their enemy? But that couldn't be right, he liked some of the ones he had met and he knew not _everyone_ was bad. So why was it?

It couldn't be because of the hunter himself, could it? Because of the man's personality and way of behaving affecting his heart? Did he maybe remind him of Sephiroth in some way and because of that he unintentionally felt safe and tried to get closer? Gosh, he missed Sephiroth. Did the other miss him too?

"Gah, just let me _sleep_!" Cloud groaned to himself as he tried to not think about the hunter any more. No matter what he might start to feel towards the other, he bluntly refused to let it grow. No way could he ever come to accept a being that might end up killing Sephiroth, the only person who had ever cared for him.

Though it was easier said than done, and it didn't matter how hard he tried, for the black haired and Sephiroth would not leave his mind, nor heart... Nor did the sleep come to take him away, blessing him with blank darkness. Instead he found himself doomed to swim around in the choking guilt of being unable to help the two humans who had ever been there for him and thus, he remained awake, a single tear glinting in the dim light before it fell onto the fabric, speaking of a seemingly never ending sorrow... Life, it seemed, didn't allow him to escape from his own failures nor did it grant him the pleasure of running away from the exhausting loss of blood and everything else that followed with it...

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

"I can't take this!" Zack screamed in frustration as he pulled at his hair. "Why do I keep letting him do this to me?" he wailed and plopped down on the ground beside a small lake. No matter how long he had walked and tried to shake off the disturbing thoughts and feelings, it didn't help. They just wouldn't let him be and it was all because of the blond.

Earlier he had been too upset and angry to really think clearly and had just been set on winning the argument, but now when he was calm and cool, they attacked him like a hoard of falling apples.

"Man..." he sighed and flung himself onto his back, letting the late night moon shine over him in the slightly damp grass. As he stared at the shining orb, he felt utterly lost.

The things the young vampire had said had really affected him. In the beginning Zack had just become a hunter because of his family and to be stronger so he would be able to protect the people around him, but now... was he really that different from a vampire? Could he really justify the profession he had?

Of course he could - and many others would agree with him, but did that mean he _himself_ was happy and satisfied with it?

Before this he would have been, because then the vampires he had met and killed had only been berserker creatures killing everything in their way, but when meeting someone like Cloud... the image fell apart. Cloud was far more different than the other vampires he had met, so did that mean there were more like him? Would Zack have to kill more vampires with a caring heart if he continued with being a hunter? Could he handle doing it, or was it just Cloud solely that he couldn't handle laying a hand on?

"Geez, must be his hair..." Zack reasoned with himself and he couldn't help but laugh softly at the image. Yup, Cloud really did remind him of a Chocobo bird. Maybe not so much because of the hair when it all came down to it, even though the blond spikes did make one think of a Chocobo. But what was even more similar to the yellow birds was Cloud's personality - They were very stubborn, defensive, self dependant and... cute. And he just loved Chocobos! They were much better transportation then horses and had a very interesting and rich individuality.

The blond would probably kill him if he ever told him. He really had to make the blond ride one sometime...

But they wouldn't be around each other long enough for him to do so since Cloud was a vampire and he was a hunter... Hold it. Did he actually wish for them to stay around each other more?

In the darkest light of the truth, he knew he did. He knew it was wrong, against everything they were, against nature and against everything else one could think of, but it didn't matter. As he lay there in the stillness, he knew he wanted to stay around Cloud. That he wanted to get to know him more... and be there for him.

"This is _so_ not good." Zack scolded himself. But what could he really do about it? The blond had had him from the start and it only grew worse as time passed. It didn't matter that he knew some of the reasons for why Cloud quickly got a place in his heart; it still wasn't easy to hold it back or stop the other from claiming more of it.

"So, 'True love cannot be found where it does not exist, nor can it be hidden where it truly does.' I guess they're right, even if this isn't about love..." he mumbled to himself in thought.

After a few minutes of just laying there in the sound of flowing water with thoughts twirling as fast as Reno's dialogues in a hurry, Zack soon gave up and rose into a standing position.

There was no getting around it - He really couldn't wait until tomorrow to know if the blond had killed the children or not. Even if the prior conversations pointed to a 'no', one could never be sure and Zack wanted and _needed_ to hear the word from the other's lips. If the blond hadn't done it, he had to come up with something other than killing it since that was out of the question. Cloud wasn't a vampire in his eyes any more - but a person he knew he wanted to know more about.

"I seem to always pick the most unique beings to have around." He laughed softly to himself. Shaking his head in playful self-pity, he then started his long way back to the cave while wondering if the other was still mad or already fast asleep.

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

As he entered the cave silently, Zack spotted the small vampire sitting slumped against the wall, looking half asleep with his head dropping slightly for every passing second. His breathing was calm and deep, yet one could slightly notice a change in pattern at some points, almost as if he was struggling against an unseen force.

The sight caused Zack to frown before he took his usual seat and eyed the young one, silently debating with himself if he should start a conversation again or not. Perhaps the blond would be even angrier if he 'woke' him like this, especially since he would start it off with kind of accusing the other of having done evil deeds...

"Just say what's on your mind, I can tell you want to ask me something..." the vampire suddenly voiced calmly as it shifted in its seat, making the hunter jump slightly in surprise. He really hadn't expected the other to be awake... And luckily, the blond didn't sound angry any more. For some reason, it made him feel better, yet a bit worried. What had changed?

"How did you know?" Zack asked with a small grin, albeit feeling a little nervous. The power the other had over him had started to move again...

"I could feel your gaze on me and with such a stare; it usually means the person has something on his mind. Kinda hard to sleep when under it..." the vampire explained matter of flatly before he turned his blue eyes filled with sleepy curiosity on the hunter. As their gazes met, Zack felt his heart skip a beat and he thanked a higher deity for it not showing on his face.

"It seems like I've underestimated you." The hunter admitted before he leant forward and put his arms on his knees. Honestly, he really had, and in more ways than one...

At the comment, the blond seemed at a loss for what to say and so, he remained silent. It was almost as if he was surprised or... embarrassed. Like he didn't know how to handle a positive comment...

Heh, the vampire was such a kid, but not in the negative way - mostly. It was both appealing and bothersome, because when around the other it was hard to remember the other was actually a vampire and that they were enemies, even if Zack had started to wish for the opposite.

"I need to ask you..." the black haired began slowly as he watched the other's reaction closely. "... Did you kill the children?"

It was a blunt question, he knew that, but there really was no point in trying to blend it together with something else. Sometimes it was better to be direct.

As the question echoed lowly in the following silence, Cloud looked burdened.

"No. I didn't kill them..." He answered quietly, like he was afraid that his voice might break if he spoke any louder. The subject seemed to bring a lot of unpleasant memories to the surface – if they weren't already there.

For some reason, Zack had no thought about doubting that answer. Somehow, the way the other changed body language at the sentence made everything seem trustworthy. It wasn't because a soft spot for the other was growing, but because there was nothing else but painful guilt and sorrow in those blue eyes. Yet again, those eyes displayed a broken essence... And was that empathy shining in those blue orbs...?

"Then who did? Was it the silver haired vampire with you?" Zack asked, automatically suspecting the only other vampire he had seen in the area. Who else could it be? He would have known or noticed if there were any others there...

"No, it wasn't Sephiroth either..." Cloud answered sadly, the thoughts and memories of the older vampire painful and depressing. He missed him so badly - missed that deep voice, those strong arms and the gentle smile... Missed those words he knew would give him a sanctuary and chase these suffocating images and feelings of failure away...

'Sephiroth?' Zack thought to himself. Somehow that name sounded familiar, but he couldn't place where he'd heard it before. And why were these two vampires together when they were obviously of two totally different levels. Not to mention that vampires never stuck together... He had to ask more about that later...

"Then... who was it?" Zack questioned with a raised eyebrow after a while, feeling slightly lost.

There was a moment of hesitation and another shadow flashed over the pale face, but an answer came. "I don't... expect you to believe me, but there were five other vampires there before you came. They were... shockingly powerful..." Cloud admitted darkly as he lay down on his back, suddenly feeling very ill. If it was the blood loss or the disturbing memories, he didn't know but most likely, it was both.

As he watched the other, Zack felt all of the pieces fall into place. If there had been other vampires there it explained why Cloud was wounded, since there was no way the children could have done that to him. Had the small vampire gotten in the creatures' way, perhaps? The blond also said they had been very strong, so maybe he had missed their presence in his grief over having failed to protect the kids?

"Did you fight them?" the black haired asked, despite being pretty sure of the answer. No human could cause such damage to a vampire, even if it was a small one like Cloud. Even though the blond had healed somewhat, his wounds still looked nasty and deep and Zack could guess the lack of blood didn't make the healing process any easier...

"Yes." The small vampire confirmed with a voice saying he didn't want to continue on the subject. Why Zack didn't know, but for the moment he knew what he needed.

"Ok." The hunter said and stood up.

"Wait, you believe me?" Cloud asked in shock as his eyes widened slightly. No one had ever taken him for his word this easily...

At the surprise, Zack couldn't help but give a small smirk. "I see no reason not to, especially with those wounds. You really don't gain anything from lying to me in this situation either and... it's hard not to trust that cute face of yours." He finished with a teasing wink before he left for the exit.

"Take that back!" Cloud growled lightly as he glared at the other's retreating back. Of course it was good that he was believed – he guessed. But that didn't mean the other could make fun of him like that. He was a male, he didn't want to be cute!

"Keep dreaming, kid." Was the only reply before the hunter was completely out of sight and hearing.

As the other disappeared, Cloud gave a huff before he lied down again; causing him to wince as he accidentally moved his pierced side. Even if he was a vampire, the wound Tseng had dealt at the end was hard to heal properly and it would definitely take a lot of time...

While closing his eyes, the blond faintly wondered what would become of him now. Fenrir... well, Zack, was so hard to read with that personality of his. He was cocky and confident, yet caring and trusting. A mix that reminded him very much of the silver haired vampire – another being he had never fully been able to understand...

Would the hunter kill him? Most likely. No matter how Zack acted, he was a hunter and Cloud was a vampire. Just because Cloud himself hadn't killed the children didn't mean the other would let him go, since a vampire was a vampire... Though, he couldn't help but wonder why Zack has asked him if he was the killer and what difference it made...

Still, whatever happened, Cloud really wished to be able to see Sephiroth one last time... To be able to apologize to him. Nothing else really mattered. If he died soon, that meant the other would be safe, and that he'd pay for his failure to save the children. Death sounded like a sweet symphony, a lullaby for his heart and troubled mind...

Sighing, he then painfully moved to his stomach before sleep slowly took him away from his troubled thoughts and dying body...

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

Well outside, Zack looked around the dark forest for a sign of the one he was searching for. But when he found none, he made a loud and clear whistle before he waited patiently, hoping he wouldn't have to wait for long. The night was old and he was extremely tired, not to mention troubled. At the moment this was the only solution he had to the problem with Cloud and thus, had to set it into action. If he was lucky an answer to his problems would be found soon, but with how things usually went, he didn't expect much...

Suddenly a flapping was heard and he was brought back from his deep thoughts. Looking up, he then spotted a beautiful falcon coming towards him and he extended his arm, creating a place for it to land. As it made contact with his arm and sat down gracefully, Zack scratched its neck affectionately.

"Hello, Lucifer." He said lovingly and the bird flapped its wings once in greeting. So what, he had always found the story about the fallen angel interesting, plus the name was cool.

"I need you to do me a favour." The black haired explained and he pulled out a small note that he tied to one of the slim and muscular legs. "Make sure to give this to Reno, ok?"

The bird clapped its beak once before it quickly took off into the night air, soon enough being completely out of sight.

Gazing in the direction it had disappeared in; Zack felt his hopes follow with that little note. Now he could only wait...

While scratching his head, the hunter felt sleep getting control over him and he decided it was for the best to rest for a while. Thinking when tired was never really good anyway...

Releasing a big yawn, he then made his way back inside and as usual; he automatically looked for the blond as he entered. The small vampire lay on his stomach again, sound asleep, but for some reason Zack felt a slight worry well up inside of him and he silently went closer with a lantern.

As he came closer to the bars, faint panting could be heard and as the light fell upon the small form, the black haired noticed that the blond was shivering and looked a little damp. Was Cloud sick? Could vampires even _get _sick? Or was it because of the amount of blood he probably had lost during the fight with the other vampires?

"I just can't let him be, can I?" Zack teased himself as he found his body walking to get a blanket before his hands reached for the keys and unlocked the cage door.

After having walked inside, he then went to kneel beside the boy and slowly lay the second blanket over him. To his surprise and worry, Cloud didn't wake up from the touch, even thought the blond was always so defensive.

Frowning, Zack ended up unable to restrain himself and reached out to feel the other's forehead. To his dislike, it was warm and damp, almost like he was having a fever and even though Zack didn't know amazingly much about vampires, he was pretty sure _this _hot was not good...

Releasing a sigh, he then rose to his feet and decided to get some water. He couldn't just sit there and doing nothing now, could he? Even if it was a vampire, it was _Cloud_. It was a difference, at least to him...

Quickly returning with a damp cloth and a small bowl of water, he then slowly turned the blond onto his back and placed the cloth onto the pale forehead, hoping it would do some good for the time being since he didn't know what else to do... As he gazed at the other's pained face, Zack couldn't help but admire the image before him. Despite the sickly pale skin, Cloud still managed to look unnaturally pretty _and_ handsome. Was it the vampire blood in him or had Cloud always looked like this? He just couldn't help but wonder...

Shaking his head when realizing he was once again walking on dangerous ground, Zack quickly stood up and walked out of the cage, locking the door behind him together with the feelings that fluttered inside of him for the blond... Or so he hoped.

A mysterious curiosity or friendship was one thing, but right now he had to question if it was possible for it to go beyond that... No, it wasn't possible. He didn't care about love and he most certainly knew he wasn't gay. The many women he'd been with should prove that enough, no?

Yup, right now he _definitely_ needed sleep...

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

This chapter was... hard to write. The conversation between the two and the emotional development was a pain to keep track on and make sound right, not to mention logical. I really had to chase my dialogue and emotion-bunnies a _lot _here! Zack was such a pain.

So, some things about Cloud's past have been revealed. But there are more to come, especially with Cloud's connection to Rufus. I realized Cloud's past was very...dramatic after I wrote it down, but I still think it's possible and he needs to have a life spelled hell for this story, so yeah. Hope I made it acceptable. I didn't really want to hint towards rape in Cloud's past, but without it I couldn't get the effect needed, so please bear with me.

Next chapter will have a red-head appearing – Reno! Can't wait to write him! Things about his life will be revealed a little and we'll get to see more of his and Zack's friendship... and Reno's view on Cloud... and Zack! Of course the ZackxCloud will deepen too, since that's what this story is about! And no, Sephiroth is not gone XD Just... having a vacation.

Anyway, hope you found the update ok.

Love

D.D Bird


	5. Dancing With The Devil

And as usual; No beta, no spell-checking program, just my british influenced english written by a no-native speaker of the english language.

**Note:** The quote below has no real meaning to the plot of this story, though I thought it held a 'nice' feeling over it that is similar to this story - so I wanted to have it in. Plus, it's an awesome song!  
Last re-written chapter before the story can continue once again.

**Darkness Demon Rose**

_Chapter Five: Dancing With The Devil_

"_I'll Be The One To Protect You From  
Your Enemies And All Your Demons_

_I'll Be The One To Protect You From_  
_A Will To Survive And A Voice Of Reason_

_I'll Be The One To Protect You From_  
_Your Enemies And Your Choices Son_

_They're One In The S__ame  
I Must Isolate You  
Isolate And Save You From Yourself..."_

_From the song Pet by A Perfect Circle_

The blood was everywhere. Like a red veil it covered everything around him and even the sky was tainted crimson as it cried bloodstained tears... But what was it crying for? What was causing the world such agony and heartache? Even if he didn't know, he knew deep down that he didn't want to know the answer...

But he really couldn't help himself...

Looking around slowly with a growing fear inside, Cloud soon found the source of the blood among all the life-giving fluid and his heart stopped. Feeling his knees give up under him he fell to the ground in a poudle of red, soaking himself even more in the hellish liquid while trying desperately to breathe...

The sight before him was unbearable and a sight meant to kill, but no matter how sickening it was or how badly he wanted to look away, he just couldn't. His eyes just wouldn't obey him, instead forcing him to stare at the crimson sea holding two small bodies in its grasp and as he remained on the ground, he felt bloody tears make their way down his cheek. Like a sentence for forgiveness they travelled down his stained skin, more than enough revealing his guilt and sorrow for the humans he had 'killed'.

Then suddenly, he felt hands covering his throat and a laugh echoed loudly in the tainted world...

Snapping his eyes open, Cloud gasped for air as he sat up quickly, clenching a hand over his rapidly beating heart as he took in his surroundings. A dream, it had all just been a horrible dream... He wasn't soaked in the kids' blood, he wasn't staring at their bodies being torn inside out, intestines and their hearts lying on top of their bodies with eyes wide open. It had all just been a bad dream... a really bad dream cursing and spitting him in the face, hating him and showing what his life really was like...

Covering his face with his shaking hands, Cloud gave in and let small crystals escape his blue pools while he cried silently into the blanket, feeling exhausted and disgusted with his own life. Why couldn't he even be spared in his sleep? Not even in the darkness was he allowed to rest from the guilt and even though he deserved it, he couldn't help but wish for release. To be spared from the haunting feelings for just a moment and know what emotional rest felt like...

But it seemed like he wasn't going to be blessed any time soon...

Wrapping his arms around himself as if trying to protect his flesh and mind from something unseen around him, Cloud eventually lay down again and buried himself deeper into the thin blanket. Even though he felt like he was burning with the goddess of fire slowly and greadily eating him as she ran her fingers all over his body, his insides felt unpleasantly cold. No matter the intense burning, it just wasn't able to warm his frozen essence...

If he had been home, Sephiroth would have been able to chase the images and pain away, his arms bringing that safe sanctuary Cloud so deperately wanted and needed. But as life had it, he was now alone – alone with the burning fire and guilt and there was no way he could escape it. Sleep was not an option any more as he was too afraid to give in to the sweet lullaby. If he closed his eyes, he was afraid that he would see the haunting nightmare again...

Instead he just lay there, feeling the time pass slowly by as the fire in his body increased. It was inevitable since his blood was steadily leaving him without a way for him to refill or recharge. Most likely, he would soon enter the stage of the bloodrage he feared, but since he was locked up, he at least wouldn't be able to kill mercilessly. All that remained was the pain, the memories and the... hate.

Clenching his eyes shut as if trying to block out the unwanted future and reality, Cloud turned to his other side and suddenly felt something cool and weat greet his right cheek. Slowly blinking his eyes open, the small vampire noticed a cloth and he touched it lightly with his practically blazing hand. The contact with it was very soothing, the dampness and slightly cold texture actually comforting him a little...

Had the hunter placed it there? Cloud was certain it hadn't been there before...

Then, even though he felt quite out of it, he suddenly noticed another blanket covering him. The alluring and unique softness of it was very different from the first one and made it hard to miss, even in his current state with a mind feeling like it was walking in fog. Honestly, he was confused as to why the other had bothered, but at the moment, he didn't care.

Running a hand over the cloth again, Cloud took a weak hold on it before he placed it against his throbbing forehead. Letting the eyes sweep the area, they slowly travelled over the room to finally lock on to the sleeping form of the hunter. He sat against the wall as usual, his black bangs covering his face as his head tilted slightly to the left. The male looked comfortable and... secure where he sat, striking Cloud with an unwanted realization.

Among his stormy essence and broken body, outside his wounded selfesteem and lonely heart, he felt a longing for the arms of the other. Even if it might just haven been because of his messed up mind at the moment or his intense longing for Sephiroth, - or just for _someone _to hold him - the feelings were still there. They screamed, reached for the other to hold him, care for him. To share their warmth and keep him safe...

Even if he desperately wanted Sephiroth, in the end, even Zack's closeness would have been enough to comfort him now. How he should take it Cloud didn't know, but he had no energy to fight the irritation he felt over his own unreasonable emotions. He was too exhausted to bother with something like that when trying to fight the stages of blood loss slowly evolving and moving inside of him...

It was painful and difficult, and in the end, Cloud felt sleep gain control over him and he just knew more nightmares and long lost memories would greet him on the other side. As his eyes fell shut, he was instantly greeted with a cruel smile before they swallowed him whole, the nightmares playing with him like a torned rag.

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

Zack was used to a lot of different things in the mornings. Like Aerith suddenly shooing him out to get some herbs, a vampire coming from nowhere and wanting to devour him, or a male or female knocking on his door, demanding the rent for the week. It was all something he had always been able to handle... but this, this was something that made him wish for the old days.

Glancing at his side, Zack scratched his head lightly as another set of mumbles and whimpers came from the small blond. It had been like that ever since he had opened his eyes and there seemed to be no end to Cloud's nightmares... or what he should call them. They seemed rather private to be regular nightmares and somehow... the things the small one mumbled fit some of the things he had told Zack earlier. So he really couldn't take them as common nightmares when word after word rolled off the blond's dry lips like a tape of his life.

Groaning, Zack thought it might have been better if they had been just like that – nightmares. Then it wouldn't have felt so wrong to sit in the cave like he did, listening to the other's want for mercy... No matter how he tried to tell himself that he had every right to sit there, it still felt like he was intruding on Cloud's private life –a part he had no right to without the other's acceptance...

Hearing an especially disturbing and heart-tearing sentence, Zack cursed and stood up, feeling this was a good time to go hunting. Yup, then he'd be able to escape Cloud for a while and at the same time get something in his stomach as he did. Something that held him back though, was that he felt a little reluctant to leave the blond alone when he seemed to be in such a bad shape...

But even though he felt bad about leaving the small one, he still couldn't stay when words he didn't want to hear – didn't feel he _should_ hear- assaulted him like a dying star. Quickly he made up his mind and quietly left the entrance to the cave.

Immediately he set off to the river, feeling fishing was an exceptionally good thing to do. It didn't require much strenght or speed and it was actually rather relaxing considering he was, hopefully, getting food by doing it. The only negative thing he could come up with was that it could be quite boring when alone...

But it couldn't be helped. It wasn't like he wasn't used to be alone even though he was a very sociable person. His profession didn't really make it easy to keep close friends or a partner since he always travelled around a lot and, eh, killed monsters. Then it was a major lucky for him that he wasn't really that deep into love anyway...

It wasn't that he didn't appreciate love or that he felt 'tied' when in a relationship. Simply, he just didn't think he'd be able to meet someone whom he could share everything with. Share his most inner thoughts, his feelings, his life with... To find someone who could put up with his sometimes weird behaviour and protective side. People today mostly didn't seem to appreciate the classical romance any more and honestly, Zack had always had a soft spot for things like that. So finding someone wasn't that easy...

"Wonder if I am the sad person or if they are?" Zack laughed to himself as he sat down by the lake, feeling the early sunrays tickle his pale and muscled skin.

"Well, I dunno, Zack. Usually I would say you - just to get on your nerves - but since I have no friggin' idea what you're talking about, I'll keep shut this time since it might be serious." Someone suddenly said behind him as he felt a hand grab his right shoulder.

Releasing a surprised yelp, Zack quickly turned around and hit his fishing rod on the intruder, but before he was able to draw his sword, the other had tackled him and sent them both flying into the small lake with a splash.

Spitting and coughing from the liquid which had entered his mouth uninvited, Zack looked around quickly to locate his enemy and to his surprise, he saw a flash of red, a black and white suite and a wide grin greet him.

"Reno!" The black haired exclaimed in pleasant surprise as he stood up to walk over to the drenched Reno who was already sitting on the grassy side of the lake.

"Yo, Zack. As always, you react with trying to kill me. Sometimes I just have to wonder if it's just me, or if you're like this with everyone...?" the red head questioned with a pout in good act before he laughed softly.

"Trust me, if it was you, I would never have made friends with you to begin with." Zack informed as he sat down beside his friend, immediately feeling his mood lighten up just by the mere pressence of Reno. It had always been like that and right now, it was madly welcomed and needed after all the things he had been through lately.

Yeah, his profession and life in general made it hard to keep friends and partners, but Reno had always been there – which he was most grateful for. How it had ended up with them always doing things together he didn't know, but no matter the answer there was no denying that they made an awesome team and that Reno was one of the best people to have around. Even if many had a hard time understanding his way of being, he really was one of the nicest and most understanding people Zack had ever met.

"So you say, but perhaps it's your body acting on your unconscious hate towards me every time we meet?" the red headed male challenged, raising an eyebrow with a teasing expression. "I'm hurt."

Shaking his head, Zack just gave the other a smile. "I could never hate you, Reno. We're like brothers!" he exclaimed and took a head-lock on the other as he ruffled the red locks brutally, but affectionately.

"Hey, even if we're like brothers, you're still not excused from destroying my hair, man! It's my pride." Reno complained as he tried to get out of the grip, squrming like a determinded feline.

"Is your hair really that important?" Zack laughed loudly as he released his grip, watching as the red head immediately set to the mission of fixing it, each straw on its secific spot. "I can't believe it means more to you than my affection." He added as he crossed his arms and shook his head lightly, looking offended.

"You know I love you, _Zackary_. But my looks are my trademark, gotta keep it good, ya know." Reno reasoned with a big smile as he watched the other cringe at the use of his full name. It was always so much fun using it out of the blue and watch Zack's reaction as he pouted. That was something that would probably never change with the black haired, no matter how many years that passed.

"I'm certain I've told you at _least_ a billion times to _not_ use my birthname, Reno. Who's side are you on?" the hunter questioned as he faked a suspicious glare at the other.

Raising his hands in defeat, Reno chuckled in amusement. "Yours buddy, always yours."

"That's good to hear." Zack replied with a small smile before he slowly stood up, stretching his back. "I'm pittying the ones having you for an enemy. I mean, you can even kill with words if you wanted to." He teased as he helped Reno to his feet.

"I'll take that as a compliment..." the red head answered neutrally, though his voice betrayed him and revealed that he was slightly irritated by that comment.

"And I see that subject is still a sensitive one for you." Zack laughed as he patted the other's shoulder lightly with the smile still ever present.

Then, as if suddenly realizing something he had forgotten, the black haired looked at the other with surprise.

"Reno, how the heck did you get here so fast?" Zack asked in wonder as he stared at his friend with impressed eyes. Even though he had known him for years, this was unexpected.

At the question, Reno looked somewhat bothered for a second before he shrugged. "I was in the neighbourhood, had nothing better to do and so came here right away as soon as I got the note from Lucifer." He explained and gave yet another grin. "Was kinda hoping for some action."

Raising an eyebrow, Zack didn't look convinced, but he decided to drop it since it really wasn't his buisness. If Reno didn't want to tell the whole story, he could wait. The fact that he was here fast was just better for him anyway...

"Well, if it's action you want, I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you." Zack began and noticed how Reno's hopeful face fell a little. "I don't know how much action this will bring, but I do need your help... quite badly." He continued with a small confession and the other hunter's face looked thoughtful.

Crossing his arms, Reno began tapping a forefinger over the arm, indicating he was intrigued and currently thinking deeply. "Sounds big." He said and gazed at Zack seriously. "What is it?"

"Well..." the black haired began and laughed a little nervously as he scratched the back of his head in mild embarressment. "It's not as big as you'd think." Zack admitted. "It's serious and a real problem to me, but it's not what I think you expect it to be... it's more of a personal... problem." He finished and to his surprise, Reno's face exploded into an almost scary grin.

"Don't tell me you've fallen for a vampire!" the red headed male exclaimed with shining orbs after a few silent seconds, his amusement almost causing him to explode. "So, is she sexy? Cute? Drop-dead gorgeous? Oh you little player!" Reno began and flung an arm around the other male's shoulders. "Forget the action, _this_ is even better!" he laughed loudly and one could not miss his desire to start 'helping' his friend with the matter.

Shaking his head at Reno's assumptions, Zack gently pushed the arm off of his shoulders. "Sorry to have to burst your little bubble, but it's not something like that. You shouldn't want me with a vampire to begin with, either." He tried to reason and once again, Reno's face fell and suddenly looked ghost-like, as if his biggest dream had been crushed into oblivion. The male was clearly and honestly disappointed as he had expected a little role as a relationship-advisor for his best friend and lone wolf.

"No?" Reno almost sighed. "Then what is it?" he asked and stared at Zack in utter puzzlement.

As the question left the other's lips, the black haired hunter then realized that even though Reno was wrong, his assumption wasn't _completely_ wrong... "I-... You see-..." he tried, searching for the right way to describe his situation. Though, how was his situation really? It was all just so complicated...

"Come on, it's me Zack. Just spill it already!" Reno smiled encouragingly as he waited, eager to know what it was.

Taking a deep breath, the black haired collected himself and cursed over the fact that he found it so hard to talk about Cloud. What was making it so bothersome for him to talk about the blond and what was there really to worry about? He was just telling the situation to Reno... Right, it was Reno. One never knew how he took things and what he could start or already plotted in the dark... There was also this disturbing feeling connected to the small vampire...

"Do you have any food with you?" Zack then asked out of the blue as he looked at the things the other had with him.

"Yeah, I do... why?" Reno answered, feeling a little lost. "And don't you try changing the subject on me, man!" He then added and poked the other in the chest, refusing to be left out. "You asked for my help and now I'm here, so out with it."

True. His friend had come quickly to his aid and he knew he really needed the other's help, so he really shouldn't hesitate...

"You... weren't wrong with the vampire part." Zack informed as he began walking in the direction of the cave, not feeling that hyper about fishing any more now when Reno had food with him. Cloud needed to be checked on and even though he really shouldn't be – he felt worried for the boy...

"Hmm, Ok, so what's up with this vampire?" Reno asked in all seriousness, feeling Zack's quite happy aura change into a troubled one. Whatever was up with this vampire, it was a problem to Zack, so he decided to lay low with the teasing part before he knew more. After all, it could be quite serious and the black haired was his friend so he'd do anything to help... even though they were different...

Releasing a sigh, Zack continued. "It's actually a him and... I don't know what to do with him." He admitted and gaved a troubled smile.

"Oh?" Reno voiced and looked completely lost. "What about doing what you always do – kill it?" he tried, not getting why Zack found it so hard to know what to do with a single vampire.

"Well... _there's_ my problem." The black haired said and looked at the other with troubled eyes. "He's... just a kid and I can't bring myself to kill him. Somehow he's gotten to me... I've never seen anything like him." he added and groaned in frustration over his own emotions. It all almost sounded stupid when he said it like that and actually heard it out loud.

"I see..." Reno mumbled and looked thoughtful for a while as they walked in silence. The vampire had to be really something to get Zack all confused and emotional like this. Though honestly, seeing Zack like this over a vampire's sake actually warmed his heart. Of course he knew his friend was a very caring person, but this proved that he was more so than Reno had actually thought, considering their history and hunts together... Now there was only one question he wanted an answer to... "So, is he cute?" he asked with a playful grin.

"I should have expected that from you." Zack replied and was unable to hold back a small laugh as he shook his head.

"Always." Reno confirmed as he continued to look at the other with shining orbs of interest. "But really, is he cute? He's gotta be if you spared him!" he reasoned as he studdied Zack's expressions.

Bull's Eye. Judging from his friend's flickering gaze and slight change in his breathing pattern, Zack definitely approved of the vampire's looks. Now he couldn't wait to see the one who had managed to catch Zack's liking like this! Even though the hunter had been with quite many women, he had never seemed to really appreciate them. Not once had Zack mentioned them or talked about girls in general during _any _of their talks and since they had been best friends since they were ten, they had talked a _lot_...

Glaring at Reno from the comment sailing out of the other's mouth, Zack actually thought about it briefly. To be brutaly honest, the small vampire was really cute when he allowed himself to admit it. Those big and clear eyes together with the wild hair was an image no one could say was not cute... but Cloud wasn't only that. The slender, yet well-muscled body, those appealing lips and the movements of the other was also very elegant and handsome, speaking of an appeal beyond commoners. Yet the fact remained that in reality, the small blond wasn't that alone with pretty looks. Zack had seen many other ladies - and men for that matter - that could easily compete with Cloud, but in the end he guessed it was something far deeper than looks that had caught him so quickly. Perhaps they fit in a spiritual level no one could understand? No matter what the reason was, the black haired knew he would be unable to escape the blond and now... now he was in deep and dangerous waters...

"I'm _so_ right about his looks!" Reno almost cheered in glee as he read his friend like an open book. "Man, I always knew you'd have a soft spot for the small and delicate ones! How far have you gotten?"

"Reno..." Zack sighed. "It's not like that. I don't like him in a romantic way, I'm not gay, nor am I interested in a lover."

"Who said you'd have to be gay to like him? You could be bisexual." Reno smirked with calculating and smug eyes. "Besides, love comes when one least expect it. If you've already spared the kid, he's gotta mean something." He ended and took a chew on an apple he had with him to effectively hide his intense smile blooming over his lips.

Raising an eyebrow, Zack didn't look like he'd accept the reasoning of the other. "Just because I spared him and might have a liking for him doesn't mean I have a love interest in him. What is it with you and pairing me up with people all the time?" he replied with lost eyes as he glared lightly at Reno.

"It's fun to hunt for your happiness!" the red headed male answered cheerfully behind the apple still being chewed on. "And trust me – I have a good intuition, add to that your obvious lack of interest in women. To me, you are obviously gay – or bisexual at least." He continued and effectively dodged a hand flying his way, trying to slap him over the head.

"So the women I've been with don't mean anything then?" Zack asked sourly, seemingly unable to question his own liking. "Believe me – I have no interest for him in that way." He confirmed confidently and crossed his arms, looking certain about himself.

"If it makes you feel better and sleep well at night Zack, I'll let you continue to believe that." Reno just said calmly, looking like he knew something the other did not. Obviously the red head was dead set on the belief that he was the one being right in this discussion.

Giving a low growl in protest, Zack left their debate at that as they made their way into the cave, feeling it was for the better to not risk any wrong or 'bad' information leak from Reno's lips and reach the blond's ears.

"So, where's Rude?" he asked, changing the subject while they reached the area where Cloud was. It was surprisingly silent in there compared to before and Zack couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy. Had the blond died on him?

"Oh, you know. A little here and there, everywhere and nowhere. It's Rude after all – he comes and goes. I think he left for some minor job in the Gold Saucer, though he should be back for our job for Shin-Ra later this month." Reno answered with a shrug and looked around for a while, whistling a tune. "Man Zack, this area is quite something! I would have thought you kept something else than a mere little vampire in here." He joked and took a closer look on the bars.

"One can never be too prepared." The black haired hunter answered casually and took his usual seat as the other continued his walk around the area. "And I thought you'd stopped with the Shin-Ra jobs?" he added after a few seconds of thought, a cloud of puzzlement sweeping in over his features.

Pausing, the red headed male turned his eyes away from the ceiling to look over at his best friend, waiving a hand in the air to indicate he didn't think it was a big deal. "Well, yeah. But ya know, Shin-Ra pays really well and I'm just lending a hand a little now and then. A hunter-for-rent you could say..." he explained and adjusted his googles a little as if trying to say he was too cool to be tied up to one company or too badass to have to stay in one place and work for one person. "And dang Zack! I guessed the kid was small and all, but _this_? You sure pick the unique ones." He added more teasingly as he walked closer to the spot where the blond sat leaning against the wall like a lifeless doll, seemingly asleep.

Squinting his eyes to get a better look, Reno decided to go even closer to get a good look on the small one's face, but as he drew closer a strange tingling greeted him and he narrowed his eyes a little, feeling slightly uneasy. Something was not quite right...

"Say Zack. Do you know his name?" the red head then asks suddenly in a surprisingly serious tone as he glances towards his friend. The other seems unprepared by the sudden seriousness displayed on the other and gave a look of wonder.

"Cloud." He answers simply, not knowing what else to say.

"... It can't be." Reno mumbled to himself as a look of disbelief washed over him. Turning around, he walked right up beside the small vampire and kneeled close to the bars, examinating the other's apperance while a mix between a smile and worry painted his expression.

"What?" Zack asked and tilted his head a little, not knowing if he should feel good or bad about the current look on the other.

"This is quite a catch you've made Zack, and not just in one way." The fiery red haired male exclaimed in amusement, but the shadow of worry could not be missed. "Your little buddy here, Cloud, is one of the most hunted and talked about vampires today. Most of the vampires hate him because of whom, and what he is." Reno informed darkly while his eyes stopped to rest on the small boy beside his feet.

Raising an eyebrow, Zack stood up and walked over to his friend to look closer on the blond, orbs shining with disbelief. "I do wonder how you can know this when even I don't, but for now I just have to ask – why?" he said and watched as Reno snatched his keys and opened the cage door to walk inside.

Stopping just a few feet away, the red head beckoned Zack to come as well. As the black haired drew closer, Reno pointed at the wounds still visible on the vampire's body. "I'm certain those are not made by humans." He stated with a low voice. "And sadly, I'm also certain they are not his first deep ones either. That is because of the answer to your question, Zack. Cloud is 'too human' for vampire standards and needs to be disposed of... He's way too young and I've heard that he is views as the only vampire in history with empathy. Because of that, he is actually viewed as a 'defect', as well as being envied by some. Normally he wouldn't have survived this long, but it seems he has a powerful friend..." he continued thoughfully before he slowly knelt again to feel the small one's pulse.

"How do you know?" Zack asked with big eyes before he shook his head suddenly. "Never mind that... But 'too human'?"

"He's too emotional, shows empathy for his victims and is too young." Reno said darkly and looked at his friend again. "He's not how a vampire 'should be' and therefore wished gone because the vampire authorities wants to keep their 'history' alive."

"Wait, vampires have authorities?" the hunter said in disbelief as he walked closer as well. "But how does that match with them being emotionless and what not?" he questioned and looked utterly lost.

"Who said emotionless?" Reno answered with a sad smile. "No vampire is emotionless – just lacking the 'positive' ones, mostly empathy. The ones actually developing the more 'human' emotions are hated and hunted for how they are." He revealed with a disgusted snort. "Cloud though, has always been well-known because he was turned at such a young state; add to that his more human side. Imagine what he's running from, eh?" the red headed ended and pulled out an apple and placed it in front of the other's nose.

"... I-... never knew." Zack mumbled as a pang of guilt suddenly clenched over his heart. Even if the blond was a vampire, his life just seemed too unfair, the boy having to face struggles Zack didn't even wish upon his worst enemies. But now when he knew, what should he do? He couldn't just release the other since he was a vampire and fed on humans. No matter how emotional he might be, there was no way escaping reality...

Suddenly, a gasp was heard and it snapped Zack out of his intense inner debate. As he looked around, he now found Cloud awake and slowly scooting as far away as he could from the red head with a suspicious look on his face. Raising an eyebrow, Zack walked over to stand behind his still kneeling friend.

"What is a vampire doing here?" the blond questioned darkly, his heavy breathing increasing as his stress level seemed to hit the roof. Apparently his condition was much worse than before, his body trembling and shivering even though it was warm inside. The blond also seemed to be dizzy judging from the slightly unfocused eyes and wavering gaze...

At the question, Reno just smiled mysteriously while his eyes twinkled with impressed lights. "Don't worry buddy, I'm here to help." He said and offered the apple again.

"He's right Cloud. This is my best friend, I called him for help. He's no vampire." Zack chuckled lightly with a reassuring face at Cloud while he felt his heart prickled nastily as he looked at the blond's pained face. He just looked so defenceless and lost... If it had been any other child, Zack wouldn't have hesitated for one second to walk over and hold him, telling him everything would be alright. But this situation was different, _Cloud_ was different, thus he had to supressed the urge. Cloud was a vampire... even if Zack knew he wished him to become a friend...

The small vampire looked at them both for a while after their statements, but his expression did not change, revealing he was not at all convinced. In fact, he looked even more suspicious. "Why does a hunter who kills vampires have a said beast as a friend?" he asked and focused his blue spheres on the red head. "I'm weak and dying, but with your wrist so close even _you_ can't hide your scent from me." Cloud then revealed and Reno smirked lightly as he raised his hands in defeat.

"You got me kiddo." he confessed and Zack raised his eyebrows in puzzlement.

"What are you doing, Reno?" the hunter asked and the red head turned his head around with a small smile. As their eyes met, a strange feeling passed between them and Zack felt even more lost. What was up? Did he even _want_ to know...?

Chuckling almost darkly, Reno then turned his head back to gaze at Cloud. "I'm really not out to hurt you, kid." He tried to assure as he gave a small smile. "If you think about it I'm sure you'll believe me. I see nothing wrong with you..." he added and the small vampire's eyes widened slightly as he understood... And he felt sorry for the older, for the first time feeling the other's hardship and pain about their common situation.

Seeing the expression shift a little on the young face, Reno offered the apple again. "It's not much, but you need it." He reasoned and to his happy surprise, the blond took it and chewed on it slowly.

"Reno?" he then heard Zack say again, sounding mildly worried and lost.

Standing up, the red head turned around and faced his friend with an expression saying he was busted, but the hunter couldn't understand why.

"He's right, Zack. I am a Child of the Night." Reno confessed with a grin, but it wasn't confident like before. Now it was unsteady and scared, like he had put his whole life on the line by saying that sentence. "I wanted to tell you, but I never found the right moment..."

Staring at his friend in silence for a few seconds, Zack then released a loud laugh, causing the other two to jump slightly in surprise. "That's a good one, Reno!" he said. "You almost had me there for a second."

A heavy, soundless moment followed, making it seem like the world had stopped breathing in wait for the conclusion that was to come.

"I'm not joking, Zack. I'm sorry." The other replied seriously and the hunter's grin faded like sugar in water.

Shaking his head and smiling nervously, Zack seemed to enter a state of stubborn denial, refusing to accept what he heard. "It's impossible." He said and looked with hopeful and desperate eyes at his long time friend. "I've known you since we were little. You've _aged _along with me and I would have sensed your aura if you were one. There is no way you could be a vampire." The hunter reasoned with an unsteady voice that made Cloud feel sorry for the other. The reality was a hard blow and even though the black haired was keeping him here, he couldn't help but feel for him. Cloud could definitely understand the pain... and confusion.

"You think about everything as always, Zack." Reno said calmly with a small smile. "But I have explanations to that as well."

"There's no way you could." Zack bit in almost angrily. No matter what Reno said it seemed like the hunter wouldn't 'allow' the truth to be recognized. He furiously clung to the image he wanted to see.

Giving a sad sigh, Reno took a few steps closer to his best friend. "You can't deny what's in front of you, Zack. And even though I would love to let you have your image of me as a human, I can't allow myself to 'keep away' that what is really me."

"I won't accept it." The hunter then exclaimed solidly and loudly and snapped his head around before he quickly left the cave, making his way outside. Unprepared, Reno set after him, leaving Cloud alone again with their echoing footsteps.

Gazing after them, Cloud released a sigh and closed his eyes as he swallowed hard, feeling unable to keep his eyes open any longer. Not that it was of any use to have them open; his vision was too bad to do any good anyway. It only took unnecessarry energy to keep them open and right now, he was short on that. The apple he had been given from Reno was far from helping as he had hoped, but was instead actually making him feel worse. His stomach had started to churn more forcefully and his limbs ached even more intensely than before. Not to mention the hellish images still flashing before his eyes... Now they weren't just the images of Serena, Mirak, Sephiroth and his mother, but new images of a past he had hoped he would never remember was appearing as well...

Releasing a whimper, Cloud lay down on his back while he desperately tried to fight against the awaiting nightmares. Why couldn't Zack and Reno have stayed? Their pressence kept his hell at bay, but now with them gone, he was helpless...

It was bad, really bad to wish for their company, but right now he couldn't care less and as he wished for their return the darkness welcomed him with a razorblade romance...

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

Knocking three times on the door, Tseng waited patiently for a reply. As it came, he slowly opened the door and walked inside soundlessly, his body moving like a swift shadow in the evening sun as he made his way over to the desk. Stopping, he then waited patiently as he gazed neutrally at the back of the chair on the other side, the man in it currently admiring the view from the twentieth floor.

"You returned with one body short." Rufus stated calmly after a moment of silence. What the man thought about the matter was unclear, but Tseng had been around the other for too long to not learn how to behave. It was one of the reasons he had climbed quickly in ranks and was now the second of the company.

"My apologies, Sir." The black haired said and bowed his head in respect as he awaited his punishment.

"No need to, Tseng." The other answered surprisingly as he turned his chair around and threw a bunch of papers onto the desk. "I read your report and you did wise in not showing yourself to the hunter. Fenrir could be a troublesome enemy, even if not impossible to take care of. You handled the situation perfectly and now we have Cloud in a little box." He continued as a dark smile spread over his lips.

"Thank you, Sir. But may I ask how we have him now? He disappeared and I have been unable to find him..." Tseng asked in wonder and shame, feeling like a failure to be unable to find the little vampire. How the boy was able to keep hidden was a complete mystery...

"We might be unable to chase after him, but he will eventually come walking straight into our arms." Rufus said smuggly as his eyes sparkled with an evil shine, his orbs revealing his almost overflowing excitement for that moment. "Cloud can't make it alone and I've heard Sephiroth is quite fond of the boy. Sooner or later our little vampire will make his way back to his creator, so just keep and eye on our silver haired male and Cloud will be ours." He ended and turned around, waving a hand to say the other could leave.

Bowing again, Tseng made his way outside, but before he closed the door, a few words floated into his direction with a warning.

"Don't fail me this time, Tseng. Even in your position I can't overlook mistakes."

"Yes, Sir." The black haired answered and closed the door.

This time, there was no second escape for Cloud...

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

Walking with quick but troubled footsteps, the black haired hunter made his way along the small path in the forest, trying to get away from the cave and the males in it. Sadly though, he noticed that his friend wouldn't seem to leave him alone and was swiftly walking after him while he kept his distance, almost like he knew Zack needed some time alone.

"This just can't be real." He muttered to himself in a mixture of loss and frustration, having a hard time to accept what he had been told just minutes prior. How could he, when he was told that his best friend whom he had known since they were little, was actually a vampire – creatures that he hunted. But perhaps what was more frustrating was the fact that Reno had always been the one Zack had turned to, trusted and felt most comfortable with and now, now he was a murdering vampire? It just didn't make sense... A real friend didn't hide something that important from from his friend.

Slowing down and trying to catch his breath, Zack turned his head around and looked with worried and sad eyes at his friend, looking desperately for the absolute truth that he hoped for – that everything was just a bad joke.

"You can't be a vampire." The hunter then stated and gave a sad smile as his red headed friend came closer, now daring to stand beside him as he saw Zack wasn't afraid nor mad at him. He just looked... broken, or more like ruffled or perhaps shaken...

"Sorry, Zack." Reno replied softly and gave a weak grin, fearing that he might lose a precious person.

"But you can't." The hunter reasoned stubbornly. "Vampires don't age, and why would you hunt and kill your own kind? But maybe more pressing – you wouldn't lie to me."

"I have never lied to you. I have tried to tell you for years, but in the end I think you can understand why I didn't tell you. I didn't want to lose you." The vampire reasoned calmly and affectionately.

As the loving sentence reached his ears, the black haired's heart felt burdened and he turned around, unable to give a reply. He was moved, yet confused and torn as to what to think or believe...

"Why do humans kill humans?" Reno continued when the hunter did not say anything. "I hunt because I'm hunted as well. I can protect myself while I do a 'good deed' – if you'd like to call it that. As for my ageing... It's my blood." He explained and adjusted his googles while Zack slowly turned around again with an unreadable expression.

Sighing, Zack then silently sat down on the ground with his face in his hands. "So you're hunted because you're more human than the rest, just like you explained to me about Cloud?" he mumbled in question, feeling that it made sense and still... not.

"Exactly." Reno answered neutrally, though a shadow of sadness flashed past his eyes for a moment, revealing his life hadn't always been easy. "And the reason I'm ageing – as I said – is because of my bloodline. My 'family' is a very special one and might be viewed as one of the most flawed vampire lines, but I still like it." He continued with a small laugh, pittying the others' view on his type.

"How do you expect me to believe you? Everything you say sounds ridiculous." The black haired questioned while he looked up from his hands.

"Why would I?" Reno countered. "I gain nothing from lying about me and my race, nor do I believe you think I'd gain anything from saying to you that I'm a vampire if I weren't..."

Once again a silence fell between them after that, Zack being unable to come up with an answer or even being able to make up his mind. He just didn't know if he should be angry, hurt och furious...

"So, how come? Why are you a 'flawed' one?" the black haired then asked lowly while his gaze remained fixed on the ground. If he was curious or sarcastic was impossible to say...

At the question, Reno snorted to himself as he thought about the ones hating his typ of vampire. "Because we're not like every other Child of the Night. As long as a vampire isn't 'vampire-like', the high ups in our society wants us dead. They want us 'unpure' ones erased so that the 'true' vampire can continue and show the world the image they want displayed. As for me, I'm both emotional _and _my bloodline diverges from the common vampire. My lifespan is just like a human – that's why I have aged alongside you. But while I don't live as long as a normal vampire, my bloodline has compensated that 'flaw' with other improved ones. That's why my services are requested at places like Shin-Ra even though I'm an outcast. As long as I'm good they don't really care about my background or what not."

"... I see." Zack mumbled, sounding lost. At the neutral response, Reno just let the other be while he looked out over the lake, feeling a wind play with his hair tail lightly.

Appreciting the silence the red headed offered him, Zack just let the information sink in while he tried to understand. It was a lot to process, but the more seconds that passed the more he felt bad about his own behaviour when his anger and hurt disappeared by every word the other said. Reno sounded so honest when he told him about his 'hidden' life and the scared layer to lose Zack lingered over every word he pronounced, making Zack feel bad about it all.

So the things he had heard and seen is the last hours had turned his world upside down, changed his views on a lot and blended his emotions together in a blender. But when it all came down to it – _why_ was he really that upset now? Of course he was a hunter and hunted vampires, but he was also a human with an open mind. Why was he suddenly closing it now, when his best friend needed him and had told him a deep secret, entrusting him with something so important? Didn't he betray his friend's trust and acted worse than a vampire when he did that? Sure, everything he was told crashed his view on his profession and the things he had done for a couple of years, but wasn't his friend more important? What did old views matter now when he had proof of something else smashed like a pie in his face?

Aerith had told him to try and find his view on the matter, but he had been unable to decide where he stood... So had he finally been able to do that now, thanks to Reno?

Tasting the thought, it quickly started to grow on him until it had become a part of him – like it had always been there.

Why had he doubted himself in the matter when he usually always followed his heart? _When_ had he started to make decicions and act without his hearts agreement? When had he stopped being able to hear his own heart and follow it...? Had his family really been able to shape him that much when they trained him to become a hunter in their image...

Man, was he a fool... Even though the cause he had fought for was a good one, it was still not something he had really chosen himself. Now when he thought about it, it really wasn't him at all... Of course he wanted to protect, but as Cloud had said once – it was different to protect a loved one and a complete stranger, especially when killing was involved...

Shaking his head, Zack looked up at his best friend with eyes shining with a new light of determination. "Thanks, Reno." He said and smiled as he stood up, patting the other's shoulder. "I was lost there for a while."

With eyes wide, the red head could do nothing else but just stare at the other for a while. Somehow it seemed like he suspected or feared that his friend had finally lost it, but in the end he couldn't resist and had to voice his question. "For what?"

"For lurking me out of my shell." The black haired explained with confident eyes. "I had lost myself in a place I don't know how I ended up in, but you pulled me out of it and I think... I've found myself in a way." He ended and struck a pose in a try to lighten up the mood. He just felt so good! It was like chains had been released from his mind and he saw things much clearer than he had done in a long time...

Raising an eyebrow slightly, Reno still found it a little hard to trust that Zack was fine yet. "Well... that's good." He started and scratched the back of his head. "You almost seem like a different person." He then added as they started to slowly make their way back. "The air around you has changed."

"I guess that's what happens when one finds oneself. To follow the heart gives more strenght and courage than anything else, I guess." Zack shrugged in answer and smiled. Even though he felt unsure about the future and some of the choices ahead, he still felt better than he had done for years. Perhaps it was the fact that he had let go of some of the views and ideas his family had beated into his head for years and that he had finally formed his own values?

Taking a deep breath, the black haired gazed at Reno for a while before he decided to voice his curiosity when he was unable to hold it back any longer. He knew he needed to know, especially now when his heart was set and he had accepted things that had been hard to admit before. "What do you think about Cloud? In looks I mean." He asked and flashed his pretty teeth in a grin.

Almost tripping over his own feet, Reno coughed and stared at Zack, temporarily stunned and shocked to silence. "You sure you just haven't completely lost it or hit your head?" he wondered, trying to reason with himself, but the black haired just huffed.

"Of course I haven't. I just... I have just opened up my own path and feeling willing to take it... to one level or two." Zack informed seriously, but a small smile was still visible on the pretty lips.

"Makes sense." Reno confirmed and smiled back. "Welcome back." He congratulated and patted Zack on the shoulder trice before a smile broke lose on his face to a level that made his muscles tremble with fear for over-use. "And I was serious before when I said you had a gem."

"He is, isn't he..." the hunter laughed and let a small, special smile creep over his lips as he gazed ahead.

Making their way back to the cave through the forest again, Reno glanced back at Zack after a few minutes and smirked knowingly. "I always knew you were gay." He teased knowingly.

"Bi." Zack corrected and grinned.

Laughing, the vampire shook his head softly. "At least you don't deny it."

"Nope. I did, but now with Cloud I won't do that mistake again. He's got me, weither he or I wants it or not..." the hunter admitted with a voice drenched with worry about the matter. Cloud was special and had been through a lot, so making him trust someone was not an easy thing to do, especially not a hunter. Or well, a former hunter that was now holding him captive...

"Well, at least you haven't killed anyone he cares about." Reno tried, searching for a good thing in the moment. "But really, don't worry all too much. You're a nice person and if you feel secure and comfortable about yourself and the situation, Cloud will feel it and probably ease up to you better. Honestly I think you're what he needs. I'm good at reading people, as you know." He joked, but one could not miss the seriousness dripping over it all.

"Hopefully... but we'll see, I guess." Zack replied thoughtfully.

"Yeah. But no matter how you're thinking about getting on Cloud's good side, you need to do something about him soon. His life is dangerous and he won't survive long alone, so unless you know he'll have someone to help him you can't release him just like that. Not that I imagine you'd want that until you've made him yours." Reno teased, unable to resist the golden opportunity.

"Very funny, Reno." Zack said with a small glare. "But I know. It's a problem..."

"It is. But something needs to be done quickly. No matter how close he becomes to you he's still in great danger from both worlds. I think that the best thing to do for now it to ask the council for humans if they can use Cloud in a way, as a source of information about vampires and their world or something, instead of killing him. In that way he'd be safer in your world." Reno suggested in deep thought. "I don't like the idea that much, but I think it's the best we've got..."

"I agree on that. It's not a great option, but it's at least something." Zack agreed. It was a hard thing to do, to protect Cloud. But no matter how little he knew him, _yet_, he was still willing to do a lot for him even now...

"It is. I'll go and ask them in the morning. Hopefully I'll be back here with their answer before the end of next week. Until then we can only wait and hope that Cloud will be ok..." the vampire reasoned and looked at Zack for affirmation.

The hunter nodded seriously. "I trust you, Reno... Please help Cloud – and me..."

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

Tap. Tap. Tap. In a steady rythm the sound of fingers tapping a wooden surface echoed in the darkening room. The male taking up some of the space in the single-room cottage stared impatiently out the window with spheres of green flooding with worry.

Sephiroth had never been like this before. Never had he paced around a room in worry, never had he suffered from insomnia, never had he been unable to eat because of missing someone nor had he ever longed to have something back. But right now everything that took his time and life was the need and want for Cloud back. To hold that precious body. To feel the warmth and know he was alright and would forever stay by his side...

Many times had he tried to deny the intense need and want for the young vampire, but as time passed he had given up on it. When it came to the blond there was no return once you had 'tasted' him. He was nothing, yet everything. How could a being be so addictive and desired, yet not in an exhausting or bad way?

Sighing, Sephiroth slowly rose and opened the door, walking outside.

Even if he couldn't feel the boy, he would still not give up looking. Sitting still and waiting would do no good, nor would it bring Cloud back faster.

Pulling a black cape over himself and covering his silver hair, Sephiroth took off into the forest, in desperate search for a light he needed for his survival...

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

"You awake kid?" a smoothe voice asked in the thick mist of sleep and the loud throbbing in his head.

Weakly opening an eye, Cloud tried to focus on the form sitting beside him. A red, wild head and lean figure greeted him along with a bottle of water.

"Zack asked me to give this to you in case you wanted some." Reno explained as the small vampire's gaze landed on the beautifully perfect liquid.

Letting the gaze stay at the same spot for a while, Cloud soon took a deep breath and pulled himself up on his arms. Though he soon paused and made a face, looking like he was about to faint before he slowly sat up with his back to the wall. Groaning, the blue gems fell hidden behind thick eyelashes while the body rose and fell heavilly with the breathing. Sweat was dripping from his forehead, bangs glued to the pale skin like it greedily wanted to taste it forever.

After a moment of recovery, Cloud braced himself and opened his eyes a little to look at the older male with tired pools of hazy blue. "Either he's a fool or just plain stupid for offering his enemy 'help'." He voiced lowly, looking at Reno with an unreadable expression.

Shrugging, the older vampire gave a sneaky grin. "Zack is like no one else, buddy. He cares for everyone."

"Say that to the ones he killed." The blond commented back without a second of hesitation. Not at all believing nor accepting that the hunter might have something good in him. Cloud felt too bad and too angry to allow himself to. He needed someone to blame for everything and Zack was the best one at the moment. Irritatingly though, a voice in the back of his head was constantly pointing out the good qualities with the black haired...

Scratching his head, Reno sighed. "I could explain that to you, but I don't think you'd listen anyway. Just have in mind that Zack is a very gentle person, ok? He's like a big, cuddly wolf – You have to look past the fangs to see the gentle eyes and fluffy furr." He then finished with a small wink and Cloud was unable to hold back a small, amused snort. Somehow that image of Zack was... cute...

"Whatever." The blond replied weakly before he slowly fell onto the floor, too weak to sit up straight any more.

"Hey, you alright?" Reno asked while he fixed Cloud's position and placed him onto his back.

At the stupid question, Cloud couldn't help but huff. "You know, sometimes I wonder if that stupidity of yours is just an act for a future goal you're trying to reach." He voiced before a cough silenced him.

Cracking a small grin, Reno gazed down at the youth. "You know, for looking aweful and seeming to be very ill, you still pay incredible attention." He prasied and softly ruffled the blond spikes. "Sometimes it's an act, sometimes not. But I have to admit that this time it was because I wanted to try to and make you feel better with making me look like a complete retard." He admitted. "How bad do you feel?" Reno then quickly added seriously when the small vampire coughed some blood. Fear was evident in the blue eyes even though the blond tried to hide it and act tough. It was sad really, how Cloud didn't allow himself to be young when he obviously was...

"... really bad." The blond confessed, too exhausted and dizzy to be able to try a lie. Honestly he didn't want any compassion or help from his enemies, but at the same time he couldn't help but seek it out when close to them. Even if he badly wanted to deny it, he still knew he had always been someone constantly needing others'. His heart ached for someone, anyone, to help him in his misery and pain...

Looking at the body on the floor, Reno felt a pang of hurt stab him at the emotions in the voice as Cloud spoke. Never had he heard such... loneliness and hopelessness.

Bending over, the red haired older vampire slowly and carefully pulled the other to his chest in a sitting position. Feeling the other flinch at the touch, the male hugged him closer. Reno just wanted to make sure that Cloud knew he was not alone – that no one was. "I know you don't trust me, any of us in fact. And you have every right to. But I still refuse to let you suffer alone like I have done... Please, try to see that we want to help and that Zack made a mistake but has changed. Zack is one of the best people I know – he saved me from my nightmare..."

Closing his eyes, Cloud felt his body relax a little into the embrace – much to his frustration. But he couldn't deny that it felt extremely comforting to be held like that, especially after Reno's words. Something about them at struck him. Perhaps it was the fact that the male confessed something paingful for a mere stranger like him? Or was it the honesty in the voice? In any case, it made Cloud feel calmer. It was so uncharacteristic of the red head to talk and act like this that it meant even more now when he did. It showed – or at least made it seem like- that it was more honest.

"I don't get it..." the blond mumbled tiredly, feeling sleep claim him when the warmth of the embrace circled him. The pain was there, but now Cloud also had something else to focus his attention on and that was enough to release him from this consciousness.

"If you give us a chance, you eventually will." Reno assured. "And you'll get more body contant than this." He joked and looked down at the sleeping chocobo in his arms. But apparently his joke had not reached the younger ears, the blond already asleep. Sadly it wasn't a peaceful sleep, but at least it allowed some escape from a bad reality...

"Well, I guess you'll see soon enough anyway. Zack won't let you escape him now, especially not after I let him know you're a cuddly one..." Reno snickered lightly to himself although he felt extremely worried about Cloud's state. His bloodloss seemed to have taken a greater toll on him than normal. Luckily though, it seemed like it was only in the first phase yet, so they still had time to help him... "Please let Lady Luck be on our side..."

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

Gazing at the rising sun, Reno yawned and turned around, spotting Zack walking in his direction.

"I see you're leaving." the black haired voiced as he stopped a few meters away as Lucifer came flying down.

"Yeah, I thought 'why wait'. Better help him as quickly as we can." Reno replied as he walked over to Lucifer to pet him as well.

Smiling and enjoying the beautiful morning, Zack placed the majestic Raven on his friends shoulder. "Too true. Now promise to take good care of me bird, all right?" he replied while giving Lucifer a quick and affectionate kiss on the head. "He's my all."

"I know, I know. I like the bird as well, so just trust me." Reno assured honestly before a playful smirk zapped over his face. "Though in a while he will be one of _two _very precious things for you, eh?" he teased and poked at the other's side.

"Yeah, yeah. Hopefully." Zack sighed while trying to hold back a hopeful smile. There was no denying that the hunter had already set his sight high.

"Good to hear." Reno said before he walked away. "Just gonna say goodbye to Cloud before I leave." he informed.

"Do that. And make sure you only talk good about me!" Zack joked as he watched Reno's back fade into the darkness.

"Keep dreaming!" Reno yelled teasingly and waved before he was completed out of sight.

As the darkness enveloped him, a bad feeling started to creep over him like a shadow. He couldn't decide if it was because of the change in environment or if he should be worried... Quickening his pace, Reno soon reached the room, or more the area, where Cloud was. As he entered, it felt like someone punched him hard in the stomach, causing him to feel ill and nauseous. Stumbling for a moment, Reno then made his way to the bars, suddenly feeling really worried. Something wasn't right. He could feel it all the way to his bones, the atmosphere shaking his very core. Something was _really _bad.

"Cloud?" he asked as he came to a stop beside the iron wall separating them."Cloud?"

No answer came from the still form on the ground, the small one's back facing the bars. Running a hand over his face, Reno let out a heavy sigh of slight relief before a sudden scream of horror rang into the cave.

Snapping his head to the small form, Reno screamed for Zack to come and open the bars. The sound the other had made was impossible to take as 'normal' and the blond had started to toss and turn badly on the ground. It almost looked like he had some sort of seizure and his breathing was hard and forced.

Running inside, Reno knelt beside the boy and quickly looked him over while checking his pulse and feeling his chest and forehead.

"This is really bad." he almost gasped as he spotted the barred fangs and red, but hazy eyes under heavy eyelids.

"What?" Zack asked nervously as he sat down beside the other, feeling as his heart almost stopped beating inside his ribcage.

"... I've never seen anything like this." Reno continued with a low and horrified mumble. "Cloud has entered the final stage of blood loss." he informed as he looked at Zack with scared eyes.

"But that's impossible." the hunter said in shock, unable to understand. "He hasn't even begun the first one properly." he reasoned, trying to come up with any other reason to Cloud's state but this. _Anything_ would be better than what Reno said.

"He hadn't. But his body was too weak and he had a too small amount of blood in him for it to handle a blood loss normally. Instead his body has directly entered the last stage while quickly breaking the body apart. Instead of the rampage for blood he has directly passed to the last stage of deterioration. I've never seen such a brutal, yet calm blood loss in this stage..." Reno mumbled while he positioned Cloud on his back to help his breathing. "I want to help him, but I really need to get going. In this situation it doesn't help him if we both are here. We need to convince the council that they need him as quickly as possible." he informed quickly and rose to his feet. "There is nothing more I can do here, the rest is up to you."

"Wait! Reno, what am I supposed to do?" Zack asked horrified, feeling utterly useless.

Giving the hunter a long look, Reno gave a small, sad smile. "You know what he needs, Zack. The only thing that can help him." he said before he turned around and quickly left the cave before Zack had time to say anything else, leaving an echoing sentence in the black haired's head.

"He needs blood." Zack muttered sadly to himself while he looked Cloud over with a troubled face as the blonds' personal screams and please from before returned. Hell had clearly swallowed the small vampire whole and was now devouring him alive, right in front of Zack's eyes.

"... but I can't just walk outside and get him a human to feed on." the hunter groaned in frustration as his desperation to help Cloud grew greater. He felt so powerless, so useless for a person he had mysteriously come to care so much for. Even though the blond before him cared nothing for him, Zack knew he cared more for the small vampire than anyone could ever understand. Many would surely find his affection weird and ridiculous, but Zack knew why he cared for him so much now.

He had seen Cloud. The real Cloud under all that struggling and desperate exterior. He had seen a beautiful boy craving something that Zack himself had yearned and searched for his whole childhood – love. To be able to give and get love in return in the most honest way. To be able to trust another being fully and know that someone was your wall and your world. That you could always belong there... Zack had never craved a partner, but a soul-mate was something different. And the more he looked at Cloud and the more he saw what was under the surface, the deeper he fell into the sea called want and devotion. Cloud was someone he just 'connected' to, the being he had consciously _and _unconsciously been looking for his whole life. The person everyone was in a way looking for. A being he just felt right with as soon as he had spotted the essence under the struggling facade.

The vampire was someone he wanted, _needed._ Someone he now craved to help and protect. No matter the cost, he'd make sure Cloud was safe and felt secure, even if the blond would never understand or accept Zack himself. And now, there was only one way to help Cloud as quickly and effective as possible...

He'd have to give him his own blood... His life... There was no time to think of anything else...

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

I'm sorry it's so delayed; a lot of things came up!

Hope I made Reno ok! He's a challenge to write since he's... well, simply Reno. Definitely not the easiest to get right and make fit in this story, but hope he's ok. I tried to hide the fact that he was a vampire to the right moment to confuse Zack even more... so much fun.

And I just want to say that I'm really surprised and happy to see so many people actually enjoying this story. I never thought it would catch peoples' interest... so thank you for your interest in this story and your support. I'm very grateful!

A little note; as of 2011, chapter 6 should be up soon.

Love

D.D Bird


	6. Chapter 6: Transparent

I'm so very sorry that it's taken so long to update. Not even sure anyone reads this anymore but still felt I wanted to complete the story. So for the few souls out there, hope you enjoy this.

**Darkness Demon Rose**

Chapter 6: Transparent

"_Love Knows No Reasons,  
Love Knows No Lies.  
Love Defies All Reasons,  
Love Has No Eyes.  
But Love Is Not Blind,  
Love Sees but Doesn't Mind."  
By Author Unknown._

Gazing down at the pale, almost lifeless body in his arms, Zack gave a small smile despite it all. To think that he'd give his life to someone he barely knew was something he never would have thought, not even in his wildest dreams. To have that someone be a vampire too was even more ridiculous. But all of that didn't matter, because all Zack could feel right now was that he wanted to help Cloud. He was a vampire, but so was Reno and the black haired would do anything for that man. If he could help someone who needed him, why would he hesitate? He couldn't help the aching in his heart every time he looked at the blond. Couldn't resist the small butterflies he felt in his stomach when the boy gave a small smile nor hold back the desire to hold him every time those blue eyes looked at him with pain and regret in their depths. It just felt like Cloud was desperately searching for a soul to touch his, just as much as Zack searched for his….

Zack was Fenrir, the Hunter extraordinaire, but he was also Zack; the man who always tried to follow his heart. He thought he had done that when he became a Hunter for his family, his parent going on and on about how an important and righteous job it was. That he would look at it as an honor to be able to hold the family Hunter name Fair and protect the people.

Now, he knew differently. He had been blinded by the illusions he had conjured up regarding the job to tell himself he wanted it. That he wanted to be a "Hero of the helpless" and vanquish the demons and monsters that threatened the peace of the people. To be loved by his parents and feel gratitude and accomplishment every time he helped someone in need.

He hadn't been completely wrong. But the way he had chosen to follow his dream had just been a weak attempt at getting his parents to appreciate and love him. Now he realized that the ones he desired to protect the most were the people he himself cared for. Not some unknown human that he'd never see again, nor a hunter screaming for his help against a werewolf seeking revenge when they had killed its pups. He wanted to give his all to someone he had chosen himself to protect and serve. To be there with his all for the one that needed and wanted him the most, unconditional love and support given in return.

Why it had taken him so long to figure that out, he didn't know. Nor did he really care. What mattered most was that he had understood it all before it had been too late.

Leaning down, Zack nuzzled his face into the soft tresses of the blond and sighed. Being a hunter and suddenly finding that one of your preys was perhaps that someone you had been looking for all your life was somewhat comical and slightly bizarre. But frankly, Zack couldn't care less. Love and affection could come in so many various forms, ways and sizes. All that honestly mattered in the end was that he had found someone he hoped he'd be able to protect. .. And that perhaps someday this one could start seeing him in the same way Zack did. Now it was only a shame that the tall male would never see the next day again…

Growling softly in frustration, Zack couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the realization that he did indeed care for Cloud and hoped for so much more. Why now when it'd all end? Why feel so deeply for someone who didn't even look at him with interest or curiosity in their eyes, only anger and pain in those blue eyes…

"I guess I don't care." The black haired male muttered meekly. He cared for this lost soul and wanted to help. He really shouldn't dwell on the fact that the boy was a vampire. The blond might need blood, but from what he had seen, the boy was much more human than most of the people Zack had met. Who knew what else lay hidden behind the only partly broken façade that Zack saw?

Pulling back to gaze into Cloud's currently crimson red eyes half closed and hazy, Zack gave a small smile. "What insane spell have you put on me?" he asked even though he knew the boy couldn't hear him. Stroking the cheek, the tall male then gently took a hold of Cloud's head and pulled him against his own chest, the blonds' head now resting on his shoulder.

"I hope it isn't too late for you to recover." He then said caringly as he used one of his pocket knives to make a small cut to the right of his neck. "I'm just sad I won't be able to see if you'll find peace. Or if you'd be grateful for this." Zack whispered softly in the other's ear before the pulled the blonds' mouth to his neck. Feeling that he knew the blond at least a bit, Zack guessed the vampire would probably never forgive him for making him take his life, even if Cloud hated him.

For a few still moments, Cloud didn't respond or react to anything, the only thing breaking the silence his heavy breathing. But just when Zack thought it might have been too late, he felt two fangs slowly sinking into his skin, making him gasp slightly in mild shock. Thank goodness.

The hunter had to admit the feeling wasn't too bad even if the feeling of the blood slowly leaving him being a bit disturbing. He had honestly expected it to be much more vicious considering Cloud's life threatening state, but at the same time he was happy it wasn't. Now he could at least enjoy the feeling of those soft lips against his neck before it was all over…

Smiling sadly as he began to feel his consciousness drifting away from him, Zack couldn't help but hug the small, fragile body close. Taking a deep breath, he then whispered his last wish.

"I wanted to watch over you..." He admitted softly before he slowly sank to the ground, his eyes closing as his consciousness left him completely.

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

God, he was so _not_ happy to be here. If it wouldn't have meant his immediate death, he would have killed all of the old geezers on the spot. They just didn't listen at all.

"I said I want to know if you're interested in sparing a young vampire's life and offer him protection in your capital city in exchange for information on the vampires and their kind." Reno repeated again. Had they not been listening to him at all this last half an hour?

"Yes, we heard you, _vampire_." The oldest man in the room commented dryly. "Don't you realize how absurd that question is? We could get information about vampires without sparing someone's life. Don't come here and speak nonsense just because you're an exception. You'd be dead if we knew anyone else like you."

Gritting his teeth, Reno tried desperately not to slit their throats open. He had given them the information they wanted about his type of vampire because he didn't care much for vampires, nor humans in general. But that did not mean he liked to be treated like garbage or hear their threats about how he'd be dead if not for them. The only reason he was alive was because he worked for Shin-Ra, the only thing in this world scaring the shit out of these pathetic humans.

"I apologize, but I do feel this vampire and his information could be of use to you." Reno answered with acid in his voice.

"And what would he be able to offer us that any other cannot?" another man asked darkly as he eyed the red head closely. "Vampires might be rare, but it takes a lot to spare one's life."

Sighing, Reno realized he needed to use his last weapon, the only thing he was certain would catch the Council's interest.

"He can give you Sephiroth." The vampire said coolly, desperately trying to hide his guilt. 'I hope you can forgive me, Cloud. But I do what's best for Zack and Zack wants you to live. I'd have to choose you before Sephiroth, no matter what you feel.'

Gasps echoed in the dark lit room and murmurs began to spread like wild fire at this new information.

"Is this true?" one asked in shock.

"The one and legendary Sephiroth?" another shouted in surprise.

"This must be a joke; Sephiroth wouldn't have a fledgling around him and risking his life to take care of it." A third man said loudly with confidence.

"Silence!" the Head of the Council suddenly bellowed and the room became deadly quite. "Is this true?" he then asked with interest as he eyed Reno with scrutinizing eyes.

"Yes sir. It is true. It might seem unlikely, but I know for a fact that Sephiroth is said to have a very unique fledgling. It's a well spoken subject in the vampire world, but they've done as much as they can to keep it from the rest of the world, fearing it'd damage one the mightiest vampire's reputation and hence theirs as well. There is a very low risk that this young vampire would not be Sephiroth's." Reno said loudly, feeling every word stab at him. Cloud would never forgive him if something happened to Sephiroth because of this.

"A risk is still a risk." One of them said slowly. "But if you could bring _Zachary Fair_ here to speak for you and back you up on this, we might consider your request of sparing the young vampire and offer him shelter. But we need someone… more _trustworthy_ and _reliable_ before taking such a big decision." The man ended with a dark smirk, eyes gleaming devilishly.

'Of course, I'm just a lowly vampire, I'm not to be trusted.' Reno thought dryly. He had liked to keep Zack out of this as much as possible, but it seemed like he had no choice.

"I will send a message for him as soon as I can, sir." Reno affirmed coldly.

"Good. The meeting will continue in seven days from now. If Zachary Fair is not here by then, we will require the young vampire's head in exchange for you wasting our time. Good day."

Peachy. This certainly didn't go as planned… He better send Lucifer with the message immediately…

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

Warm. He just felt so extremely warm and cozy. Sighing in contentment, Cloud couldn't help but snuggle deeper into the person holding him. He still ached badly all over and his head felt somewhat numb, but the warmth from the other was like a soft blanket, shutting out some of his suffering. The soft aroma of wildlife emitting from the other made Cloud take a deep breath and he nuzzled his face into the fabric of the shirt.

Then he was struck by something and his mind tried furiously to comprehend the information. Sephiroth didn't smell like this, he smelled more of rainy nights, cold yet fresh.

Snapping his eyes open in shock as last night dawned on him, Cloud found himself momentarily regretting opening them that fast and he shut them again. Damn it hurt his eyes. Shaking his head the blond blinked a few times before tying to take in his surroundings and what he saw made the time stop and his mind shatter like broken glass.

As he gazed down below him he found it hard to breathe, the lifeless and bloody body of the hunter like a demonic painting - Beautiful yet terrifying - . This couldn't be happening, could it? The man couldn't be dead, it was impossible. There was no way Cloud could have killed him, when he had been locked up.

But as he sat there on top of the other, he just couldn't deny it. It was true; the hunter was dead. Cloud himself had killed him, that much was evident by where they were and how they were positioned. The smell of fresh blood was still lingering sickly in the air and it made Cloud feel nauseous, his stomach clenching horribly.

That the one he had killed was a hunter didn't matter; Cloud himself was still the murderer. He had somehow managed to kill a hunter that had tried to reach out to him, to understand him – to actually try and interest himself in a failed vampire such as himself -. The man's methods might not have been ideal, but his kindness was still visible behind all the hunter-business and it made all the difference. Cloud had been the one that was supposed to die by the other's hands… But now he had instead tainted his hands with yet another human's blood, a human which had spared his life…

"Why the hell did you come in here!" Cloud found himself ask in a chocked sob as tears started to trickle down his cheeks gently. "Damn you, Zack!" the blond screamed and hit the other on the chest while he cried. He was so _angry_. So _sad_. It was wrong to mourn for someone that had tried to kill you, but in the end Fenrir hadn't done him anything but keeping him captive. It just didn't matter why or for how long he would have let Cloud live, the blond was still the one who had killed him. There was no justifying him taking the tall man's life and there was nothing that could make the feeling of dread and hopelessness go away.

"You should just have killed me instead of playing the hero…" Cloud croaked sadly as he slammed his forehead against the other's chest, not knowing how to cope with the situation. The young vampire had killed many times before, but every time was just as bad as the first and the hole a kill left in his essence just grew bigger and bigger. One day it would all just be too much and he would implode like a supernova…

"I'm such a monster." Cloud sobbed into the other's shirt, staining the black fabric with a sea of tears. "I just can't take this much longer…" he whispered in between the cries, desperately wanting the world to understand what torments that followed him. That there seemed to be no end to his self-loathing and hate inside that clawed at his insides, eating him up from the inside.

Time passed, but no matter how long, the tears just wouldn't stop and Cloud couldn't do anything else but lay there on the other, silent tears never seeming to run dry. But as the sobbing stilled a bit, Cloud suddenly became aware of something he hadn't noticed before; He could hear a faint thumping from somewhere. It was faint and a bit unsteady, but it was definitely there, he just couldn't place where it was coming from.

Alarmed, the blond sat up quickly and looked around cautiously, trying to locate the source of the sound. But it was so faint; like it wasn't even real. Was he going mad? Had he started hearing things in his state of shock, his mind and senses going haywire after him being unable to accept what he had done?

But as he sat there, Cloud grew more and more certain that the sound was indeed real. The sound in itself was somewhat familiar, almost like-…

Then it struck him like a bolt of lightning. They were faint heartbeats!

Snapping his gaze back to the hunter, Cloud hurriedly placed one ear against the other's chest, listening intently. As he lay there his eyes started to grow wider and his own heart started to beat rapidly. He was alive! Only barely and his pulse was very slow from all the blood loss, but none the matter he was alive!

Cloud was so incredibly relieved that he didn't care how or why; all that mattered now was to make sure Fenrir didn't die on him.

Winching a bit as he slit his own wrist open, Cloud gently lay the other's head onto his lap before holding the wrist above the other's lips. He so desperately hoped that this would work, but all he could do now was to wait, only time could tell if what he had was enough…

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

On a dark street a tall shadow was moving swiftly, cold eyes scanning every inch of the place with desperation. How could it be possible for Cloud to completely vanish from the face of the earth? No matter where Sephiroth went or looked there was no trace of his small precious. He knew the blond had a horrible temper and could be very obstinate at times, but he had never once been gone more than a day or two and he had never had their mind link closed for the whole duration. This was definitely worrying…

Rubbing his temples in frustration as he tried to calm his emotions going into a mild panic, Sephiroth continued down the road until he came to an abrupt halt when something grabbed a hold of his coat.

"Excuse me mister, but could you spare a poor woman some change?" a middle-aged, worn out woman pleaded with desperation as she held a firm grip on his sleeve.

Raising an eyebrow at her, Sephiroth found himself unable to give a damn and gave her a stern, deadly stare. It was just impossible to feel anything for any human; they were just a disgrace and full of lies and deceit. "I don't have time for vermin like you." He stated coldly and yanked his arm free from her disgusting grip on him before he continued down the street gracefully.

"Curse you, you egoistic bastard." She spat after him after a few seconds and threw a small rock in his direction. But before the rock had even hit the ground, Sephiroth was at her side, his face now barely an inch away from the woman's face. She gave a gasp and gulped as she stared into those icy, dead eyes.

"Be happy I'm in a hurry, or that could have been the last thing you'd done, you pest." The tall man growled with intimidation as he towered over her like a beast ready to strike. "I harbor neither remorse nor sympathy for you. I could snap your neck like a tiny twig in a second, so just be grateful I have no energy of doing so as I have more urgent matters to attend to." He ended with a snarl as he stood up, gazing down upon the now trembling woman. Pathetic.

"If you ever speak to me again, you'll greatly regret it." He warned and turned on his heels. He had spent too much time here already.

Picking up the pace he then turned into another alleyway and suddenly felt himself collide with something as he rounded the corner. Apparently he had bumped into a young kid which now lay sprawled on the ground, wincing and pouting as it rubbed its sore behind.

Why were there so many humans out at this hour? It was certainly testing his patience. Sighing, the man paid the kid no further attention and continued on his march down the alley. But before he had gotten far he once again felt that annoying tugging on his sleeve and he snapped his head around with blazing fury.

"What?" he growled as he shot the small boy a heated glare.

To his surprise, the boy didn't fidget or seem bothered by his temper. It just continued to gaze up at him for a while with big eyes before he stuttered a small request for bread.

"I don't have any." Was all Sephiroth replied as he made another attempt to walk away, but the boy now started to cling to his arm instead, refusing to let go.

What was _wrong_ with everyone tonight?

"Please sir, just anything you have, even if it's just a tiny bit." They boy pleaded, still seemingly unfazed by the obvious fury blazing around the other like a wind of hate. "I'd do you a favor in return. I wouldn't expect something for free." The boy continued and Sephiroth had to admit it took him slightly by surprise. The child could be no more than ten and he didn't expect to be given things for free even thought he lived on the street? Now this was slightly interesting… and the boy reminded him somewhat of Cloud. They had both faced him with no fear in their eyes and they both acted way beyond their age when really needed, how amusing.

Raising an elegant eyebrow, the tall man then leaned down to be face to face with the other. "What could you possibly offer me, whom desires nothing?" he asked as he stared at the other.

"Hope." Came the simple reply.

What was up with this kid? If he didn't know better he'd think he wasn't human…

"There is no hope for me, nor do I hope for anything." Sephiroth answered with a dark look as he stood up. Not anything the kid could help with anyway…

"Yes you do. I've seen you walking these streets. You're searching for something; and I can give you the hope of finding it." The boy replied quickly and gave the silver haired vampire a confident look.

"So you bumping into me was no accident." The tall man confirmed. He had to give credit to the boy that it was somewhat clever. Of course the child was nothing but a pesky human, but one could still not deny that there was something slightly impressive with him. Cloud had, after all, been the same and he couldn't bash something that reminded him of the blond. Perhaps the boy could help him after all…

"Listen up, child." Sephiroth said as he made up his mind. He was a proud creature, but he was also smart enough to admit when he could use some help and actually take it if offered. The matter concerned Cloud, after all… "I need to know if you've seen a seventeen years old, blond haired, blue eyed boy here recently."

The boy looked like he was thinking hard and after a moment; he smiled up at the vampire. "Why yes sir, I have. If he was wearing black clothes and was pretty short, I'd bet it was him."

At the good news, Sephiroth couldn't help but feel relieved. "When did you see him?"

"Hm, I can't remember too well. Should have been about two or three days ago…" the boy said. "I remember him mostly because I saw him together with that really cool, famous hunter Zachary Fair." He added with a big grin, clearly liking the Hunter.

"Are you certain it was Zack?" Sephiroth found himself asking without really realizing it. This was not good, not good at all… Cloud might be his, but not even the blond would be able to put up a fight against Zachary.

"Yups. Zack usually gives me something to eat when he's here. He's nice. I would never forget him." The boy said warmly. "The boy you're looking for seemed to be hurt because I saw some blood there and Zack was running after him. Why?" The boy added and pointed towards the outskirt of the town.

Without replying to the question, Sephiroth tossed whatever money he had on himself and whispered a sincere 'thank you' before he swiftly disappeared, leaving the boy standing there with big eyes of gratitude and slight confusion.

"This is the second time he lays his hands on my possession." Sephiroth growled deeply as he moved with great speed towards the forest. Thanks to the boy he could now exclude that Cloud was in the city, leaving the forest area around it a more likely place to be. But the area was big and two to three days meant it would be hard to pinpoint where they could be. Zack was a sneaky human. If he hadn't killed Cloud already, he had certainly hidden him well…

"Don't you dare die on me, Cloud…"

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

Something was on top of his chest, Zack was totally sure about that, but he was way too tired to even bother. That was, until the fact that he was still alive hit him like a can of freezing water.

He opened his eyes slowly, almost as if he was scared of what he might see on the other side. But as they came open and he gazed around the room, he could feel nothing but slightly surprised. On top of him he found the small figure of the vampire sleeping soundly while he had obviously put the soft blanket around Zack. The vampire looked somewhat bothered with a small frown gracing his sleeping face, but he still looked more peaceful then Zack has ever seen him and he felt those small, tiny butterflies move in his stomach again. Somehow this sight greeting him was even better than him being alive – or perhaps equal at least -. He was just so immensely happy that Cloud had managed to beat the blood loss and survive, even if he had been as good as dead.

Letting out an unknown yawn, the tall male got a bit surprised and disappointed to see the vampire's eyes softly flutter open. He had hoped that they could have stayed like this at least for a little while longer, Zack somehow knowing the vampire didn't trust, nor like him yet. It'd probably take ages – if not ever – to do something even similar to this ever again.

But even if he was somewhat sad about it all, he couldn't deny the amusement watching the vampire awakening. He was like a stormy sea, so many emotions assaulting him that the blond seemed unable to decide what emotion to stick with.

"You're ali-…!" the blond began with what seemed to be in happy surprise, but it was quickly thrown away as a tint of embarrassment entered its face before it was at last replaced with what Zack could only describe as angry relief. Most amusing, this was.

"You ok?" the hunter found himself asking in a teasing manner while he rubbed his head in an attempt to vanquish the numbness that was currently holding him in its grasp. But when he looked up after getting no answer, he found himself greeted by an angry, yet somewhat worried glare.

"You're the last one that should be asking someone else that, you moron…" Cloud spat in irritation while he tried to keep his emotions under check, eyes escaping the strong gaze of the other. He really didn't want the hunter to see how relieved he was that the other had survived, not more than necessary anyway. It wouldn't make either of them any good if he tried to be the other's friend, even if he had saved his life; there was no way for them to be friends anyway… But even if he knew that, his feelings were mumbling about a beginning for something else…

Could it be because he felt guilty of almost having killed the other? Or was he actually starting to develop a Stockholm's Syndrome…? He sure hoped not… It was just not possible.

"Aw, I'm touched. You were worried about me…" Zack said in a voice dripping with tease all over. Even if he felt like crap, it was still impossible not to jest and push the other's nerves; he was just too much fun. Like an easily annoyed younger brother he never had but always wanted, or a sweet puppy that was way too much fun to play with.

The vampire narrowed its eyes at the comment and tilted its head lightly to the side.

"Don't get any ideas, Ego." He said in a softly mocking tone, clearly lured into the teasing.

Smirking at the nickname, Zack flashed a grin. "I wear it with pride, as I believe I told you."

"You did…" Cloud stated with a snort before he completely changed attitude and fell extremely silent, looking very thoughtful. "In fact, I do believe your ego will just get bigger, because you are now the only one that has ever survived a vampire's bite…" he said and seemed lost, clearly frustrated at not knowing how it was possible.

Shocked at the fact that he hadn't thought about it himself until now made Zack feel slightly embarrassed under all the confusion. Cloud was right, _how_ was it possible?

"I… have no idea." The black haired admitted lowly, now staring at Cloud in hope for some answers.

"Don't look at me!" the small vampire replied in a hiss. "I have absolutely no idea how I didn't kill you… I've never heard of anything like this." He added as he crossed his arms and turned away, clearly bothered by this turn of event.

Of course Cloud couldn't deny he was happy that Zack had survived, but at the same time he was unable to also deny the guilt and frustration it brought. If it was something he had done differently to change the fate of the other; then there was no way that he could ever forgive himself about it. Because it would mean that all those lives he had taken for so many years now had been for nothing, and it made his heart churn in pain and regret.

Humans meant nothing to him, he hated everything about them and everything they had done to him. Of course there were always some minor exceptions, but they were so few he hardly remembered them. None the less, it all didn't matter in the end. Taking a life was still never easy when you still felt empathy for their fate of becoming vampire snack.

"This just makes absolutely no sense…" Cloud said in a low whisper and he huddled up against himself, hugging his legs close.

Staring at the back of the small blond, Zack could literally see the shadows of misery looming over him like demons. The kid never had any rest, did he?

Resisting the urge to walk over and hug the small chocobo like boy, the hunter instead settled for thinking, trying to help clear a bit of the situation.

"You don't suppose… that it could have anything to do with me giving it willingly…?" Zack suddenly asked when a light bulb flashed before him.

The blond turned and looked at the hunter with a sad face filled with regrets, but the curiosity was still there underneath it all.

"It is… a possibility." The vampire agreed before realization dawned on him and he stared at the black haired with shock and suspicion. "You said you did _what_? Why the heck would you ever do that?"

Raising an eyebrow, Zack looked at the other with equal shock. "Wait, what did you think happened then? That you had somehow overthrown me and sucked me dry?" he asked with a light huff stating how clearly unlikely it would have been.

To Zack's surprise, a small blush started to sneak its way onto the blonds' cheeks despite the still lingering suspicion in the other's eyes.

"Oh for-… you did!" Zack exclaimed in disbelief. "And here I thought I had a big ego, but seriously, yours is much worse if you think you could have overthrown me in a half dead state… Talk about looking down on me, man." He finished with an indignant snort.

"I-… well… that's not it." Cloud denied slowly, feeling mildly lost for words as he felt utterly confused with this as well. "I just can't see…. Why someone like you would even consider giving your life to someone like me. You're a hunter, I'm a vampire, and you were out to kill me but instead you now offered your life to save mine? That's just messed up and makes no sense…" Cloud explained flatly.

Feeling slightly offended by the comment, Zack rose quickly onto his wobbly feet before making his way out of the cage. He didn't want the vampire to see this side of him that was washing at him like tidal waves…

"Maybe I just wanted you to be in my debt? I know you vampires take it very seriously and I might need one?" Zack said while trying to sound convincing.

"That's pretty extreme for a favor; you thought you were about to die…" Cloud continued stubbornly as he tugged lightly at his chains around his wrists. They were very annoying…

"Maybe I'm desperate for one." The hunter stated coldly, feeling more and more desperate to get out of the cave and way from the other. He just couldn't handle all the feelings the blond kept stirring alive in him. "You should just be grateful I did." He added darkly and accusingly as he locked the cage behind him, making his way out of the dark place.

In the corner of his eyes he could see Cloud's expression change from suspicion to guilt as he thought about what the hunter had actually done for him. He almost looked….ashamed.

But it didn't matter; Zack just couldn't handle anything right now, so he ignored it all and staggered in a quick pace down the long cave, leaving the blond alone with all of his personal demons and problems…

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

"I just don't get these!" Cloud whined as he tugged and tossed the heavy chains around his hands and feet. "They're just unnecessary when he's made this old badass chain mark." He continued to state to himself as he sat there, completely locked to the small area of the purple mark under him.

This was just great. Locked up, chained, trapped inside a sign, ashamed, scared and not to mention unable to reach the water on the other side of the small cage that he was desperately craving. There was no end to the shit in his life right now and it really made him gloomy and down.

Sighing, Cloud flopped down on his back and covered his face with his arms in an attempt to block out everything.

It was so silent. Way too silent… The hollow emptiness just made everything so much worse, the feeling of dread and sorrow eating away at him much easier at times like these. Why wasn't the hunter back yet?

'Zack…' Cloud thought to himself and a small blush of shame crept over his pale cheeks as the image of the Hunter entered his mind. Even if the tall man was a mystery and sometimes a bit intimidating, Cloud couldn't deny that he owed the hunter and that he had acted a bit rude towards him. Being locked up like this was certainly not nice towards him either, but it was kind of a given since he was a vampire, and on top of that; one that had suffered from blood loss. The Hunter had had every reason to lock him up and kill him, yet he had saved Cloud's life and he repaid it with ridiculing it…

Well, it was not like there were many ways to react in, but he could at least have said a 'thank you'. Even if he ended up dead, he _had_ saved him, and he _was_ in debt to him.

"No way he'd have acted maturely to a 'thank you' though." The blond snorted in annoyance as he sat up, a bit frustrated with the other man and at his own mixed feelings towards him.

In one hand he was an extremely intimidating and skilled hunter that could make Cloud's blood freeze to ice with just one look. But at the same time he had that teasing ego and a mysterious side to him that made it impossible to get a clear picture of the other. To that vampire Reno he seemed to be very caring even though he had just found out he was a vampire, yet his hatred towards monsters seemed deep and unwavering. What was the real face of the Hunter, and were there more – or another side – of him that Cloud hadn't seen yet?

Heh, caring for a vampire? Now that had a nice ring to it.

"I'm jealous." Cloud admitted silently to himself as he stared at his hands while small tears made their way into his blue eyes.

It hurt to admit, but he was indeed jealous of Reno. He seemed to have gotten away easily with what he was, that Zack accepting it pretty quickly while Cloud himself would never have someone like that. Fear and hatred for vampires ran deep, finding a human that would accept you for what you were were impossible. Yet here he had seen it happen with his own eyes… and it made everything inside of him hurt so badly.

The loneliness was suffocating him, strangling his heart. He just wanted someone, anyone, to reach out to his soul. To assure him that he would someday see a day where he wouldn't have to feel so lonely, guilty and afraid. That there was someone by his side that would always accept him for who he was and that the person would have chosen to be with him on their own accord.

Why couldn't he have been Reno and be the one receiving such understanding? Why was he instead the one locked up here in the darkness all alone with his misery?

"It hurts…" he said sadly and curled up into a small ball, suddenly feeling very cold and exposed. He wanted Zack to be back and to hear his husky, sweet voice tell him some nonsense that didn't matter. To have some small glimmer of hope present that perhaps he could be accepted and understood by someone other than his creator and friend.

"Sephiroth…" he sniffed as the image of the other flashed before him. How he hoped the other was alright… At least like this he wouldn't be a bother to the only kind being he had ever met. He just wished he had been able to repay Sephiroth for everything he had done for him, but that future looked pretty dark at the moment.

Taking a deep breath, the blond sat up and tried to collect his strength. His heart ached and the shame and guilt was having a scary grip on him, but he had to fight it. He was a fledgling of the great Sephiroth and he had to try and hold that name high and proud.

Sneezing, Cloud dusted some dirt from his blond locks that seemed to have fallen from the ceiling. But no matter how much he ruffled it there seemed to be no end to it and he looked up in surprise when a large rock hit him in the head roughly. As soon as his eyes landed on the source of the falling pieces, he felt himself go stiff with fear.

Yellow eyes.

In the rapidly growing cracks in the ceiling high above him, there was no mistaking those evil, yellow eyes glaring like hungry beasts at him while the monstrous claws dug as rapidly as they could. Zonro vampires were quickly digging their way inside…

Whimpering, Cloud looked desperately around for a way to escape, but he knew it was useless. The cage was locked and even if it hadn't been, there'd be no way that he could fight off more than one Zonro locked in this sign and in those chains. There was no way to run…

Gulping as he saw their faces completely now, Cloud couldn't stop himself from calling out for the hunter. But to no surprise, there came no answer and the blond sank to the ground as his knees gave in under him, the images of Serena and Mirak flashing painfully before his eyes every time those yellow eyes gazed at him.

He had cheated death more than twice. There was no possible way that he could get out of this one alive as well.

"Zack!" he screamed again, tears now pouring down his cheeks as horror made him shake like a leaf where he sat. He knew he looked and was pathetic, but he could do nothing about it. Knowing you were unable to fight was a powerful tool to make one lose all will to struggle…

"Zack…!" he pleaded in desperation as he started pounding against the invisible wall surrounding the mark he was chained to. "Please Zack, help me…" he almost sobbed, beating against it even harder while he wished for salvation.

But he didn't have a long time to hope for a rescue, because as soon as his last plea left his trembling lips, he felt a heavy thump behind him and a forced, rasping breath above his shoulder, smelling of death…

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

To be honest I'm not all too happy about how this chapter turned out, but I still hope the very late update wasn't too disappointing… It's not as long as the previous chapters either even if I really wanted to have more stuff in it, but I couldn't keep up with the 30pages for every update with so much stuff going on, sorry! View this as a small verification on that updates will be coming, and hopefully I'll be able to make next chapter longer.

Not too much space for deep, emotional development, but it will come in the next one.

Love

D.D Bird


	7. Ab Igne Ignem Capere

I really must admit that I was surprised that people still read this and like it. Don't think I can thank you people enough for your support and it is fun to hear that it is somewhat enjoyable to read.

Using British spell-check, fyi.

**Chapter Title:** The title means "To Light A Fire With Fire" in Latin. I love Latin. And the quote this time is from a song by Meshuggah. I must admit I'm not a too big of a fan of Jens Kidmans way of singing, but their lyrics are amazing and they're very skilled musicians.

**Darkness Demon Rose**

Chapter 7: Ab Igne Ignem Capere  


"_The Struggle To Free Myself From Restraints, Becomes My Very Shackles."  
By Meshuggah, song - Disenchantment_

Cloud felt like he was in a vacuum. All the air and sounds were sucked away from his surroundings as the smell of death wrapped around him where he sat, making him numb.

He couldn't breathe, couldn't scream anymore. The foul and horrible smell of death was so overpowering it made him unable to do anything but stare petrified ahead, hoping that the reality would change if he didn't acknowledge the vampire's existence. But as he sat there gasping for air, the image of Sephiroth flashed rapidly before him with a look of disappointment before it was replaced by the bloody body of Zack when he had offered his life to Cloud. Two men, both whom had given their all for him no matter if they were friends or enemies – and how did he himself repay their act of care - ? He sat there, stiff with horror, just offering his life to some Zonro after all the things the others had gone through for him.

Zack's voice then rang in his head, the hurt from Cloud's mockery drenching the Hunter's words, making him feel even worse. He had mocked the other's actions of helping him and apparently hurt the other's feelings. And here he was again, almost offering his life willingly to these vampires after what the Hunter had done for him and what Sephiroth had always been doing for him...

Even if Cloud thought that he himself was weak, there was still no excuse to throw away neither the lives he had taken nor the efforts the others had done for him to keep him alive. The situation might be bad and he might still be hurting all over, but to throw in the towel at this point was being selfish... wasn't it? The Zonro was chewing away at him while he just sat there, letting it have its way with him without resisting whilst the other vampire was slowly making its way inside as well. Was this how he wanted to die...? Was this really how he was _allowed_ to die?

Closing his eyes, Cloud took a deep breath and cursed lowly as the Zonro vampire viciously pushed him down on the floor to get a better angle to bite him again. Apparently they were set on devouring him before this was over and he had to do something quick.

Growling deeply, Cloud tried with all his might to heave the other off of him, but the Zonro weighted too much and he didn't get a good force behind it when lying on his stomach with his hands trapped behind him in the vampire's strong grip. He was effectively trapped to the point where he had little to no way of fighting back now and the searing pain in his right arm where the vampire was feasting away didn't make it any easier. He had to come up with something...

Deciding to not give up, Cloud then tried to turn around to get a better angle at fighting, but he soon regretted it badly when he felt the vampire's teeth rip at his flesh as he tried to twist himself around. It was like acid was melting his flesh where it was biting and sucking at his arm, his limb starting to shake from the pressure of the vampire's vicious feeding and the pain. Soon enough the Zonro also started to dig its claw like nails into him in an attempt to try and get a better hold on him the more the struggles went on, the vampire now pinning Cloud to the ground like a wolf stripped off of its limbs.

"Get off me!" Cloud roared in frustration, anger and slight fear as he tried to roll around again while aiming a backside kick to any part of the other vampire.

The Zonro seemed to have been caught a little bit by surprise, because its grip on him loosened for a fraction of a second. But that small opening was all Cloud needed and he quickly yanked his arms free and rolled around, using both of his arms and legs to push the Zonro off of him as hard as he could. It seemed to work and the vampire was sent flying, but as it did, the blond couldn't help but yelp in agony as the Zonro ripped off a good chunk of the flesh on his arm.

"Zack!" the blond found himself scream again as he clutched his now badly bleeding arm and heard the second Zonro vampire land on the ground behind him, its rasping breaths like the bells of doom. The first was also getting back on its feet and their eyes spit his demise at him. He wouldn't survive a second attack from both of them...

This was not good, not good at all. At the moment he couldn't effectively fend off even one of them, let alone two in the tiny area he was locked in. He could struggle, but not fight... The knot of desperation in his chest just grew larger and larger and soon it would suffocate him together with the fear and hatred he felt as he stared at the vampire ahead.

Though before the vampires could make their final attack and finish him off, Cloud heard four rapid shots before a collision of metal broke the chains around his wrists and ankles. But before he had any time to look around for the source of the gunshots, he saw a flash of black collide with the vampire in front of him, sending both of them into one of the walls.

"Fenrir!" Cloud yelled in relief as he saw the Hunter scramble to his feet as rocks fell from him after the impact with the stone wall. 'That was just in the nick of time...'

While he shook his head to try and clear his vision slightly, Zack couldn't hold back his grin at the gratitude he heard in the other's voice. He could definitely get used to that tone from the other... There was no way he had forgotten that rude mockery of him helping the vampire earlier, but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate the good things that came his way after that...

"No problem, just don't get used to it." The black haired jested, the man unable to hold back his feelings of relief that Cloud was somehow, yet again, alright even after having been attacked in his "prison". Either it was just luck, or the blond was much stronger than he looked. Perhaps it was both?

"This is really not the time for jests, Fenrir." Cloud yelped as the vampire behind him knocked him to the ground again with a loud growl, the Zonro towering over him like a demonic beast ready to feast.

"Cloud!" Zack yelled and made a run for him. But before he had managed to reach them he found himself getting tackled to the ground as well, earning a gasp from the small, blond vampire.

"Undo the spell-circle!" the blond then shouted as he battled for control with the Zonro. But soon enough the tall, yellow eyed monster gained the upper hand and it threw the small blond roughly into the invisible wall around them, making him see stars.

At the request, Zack groaned while he slashed at the other Zonro with his big blade, carefully avoiding making any impact with the stone wall. "You know I can't do that!" he responded as he dodged three dangerous slashes to his face. But as he said it, he felt a pang of worry for the small vampire wash over him. If this didn't end quickly, Cloud would be done for. There was no way to fight in the feline manner the blond did in that little space - He was at a disadvantage. -

"What do you mean 'you can't'! Just do it!" Cloud croaked in frustration and anger as the Zonro kicked him over the throat, sending him harshly into the ground head first. Coughing, he then rolled around quickly and managed to avoid a fatal blow of the other's claws to his abdomen, but just barely. "Do it now!" he shouted again weakly, his throat hoarse and aching. "I can't fight like this."

"I know!" Zack shouted in reply. "But I can't just take away the only thing keeping you here either." He added before he lunged himself at the vampire he was fighting, effectively cutting a deep wound in its left arm before he rolled away from it.

"Just make another one later, for crying out loud!" the blond groaned through gritted teeth while the Zonro took a steady grip on his throat, lifting him a few good inches off the ground.

"Both you and I know you'll be out of here before I can even blink if I do." The Hunter retorted as he parried and countered the Zonro's attacks while feeling slightly shocked at the brutal force behind their unnatural strength. What were these?

Cloud gasped for air as he clung to the strong arms around his neck while he tried his best to land an effective kick against the other's body to make it release him. "I would have, but I owe you one after you saved my life. So just do it and erase this barrier!" the blond tried to reason before finally successfully landing a blow to the vampire's head with such force that it knocked them both over. "I'll do whatever you want me to do, I promise. Just erase it, now!" he added with heavy breaths before he lunged at the other with a fierce growl, the boy now determined to not lose this fight.

Glancing over at the vampire, Zack felt a wave of doubt hit him as he questioned the outcome if he did as the other requested. But at the same time he couldn't risk the other dying just because he couldn't fight back properly because of his spell. "You better keep your word, kid. Or there will be consequences!" Zack warned as he locked eyes with Cloud, his dangerous glare threatening the blond of the risks he'd take if he didn't keep his promise.

The small vampire's gaze didn't falter at that and it was all the reassurance Zack needed to dare take the risk. Nodding, the tall Hunter then made a swift side step to his right in an attempt to lure the Zonro away from him as he tried to make his way over to the spell-circle. But to his shock, the vampire didn't fall for his trick and instead it knocked him hard in the stomach and sent him flying through the room. Apparently his worry for the small blond was distracting him more then he thought...

"Ouch..." was all Zack could say as he picked himself up from the ground, rocks and dust falling off of him like heavy rain.

"What are you doing? Hurry!" Cloud shouted in irritation while he deflected some of the incoming attacks from his vampire, the male unable to counter them too much because of the limited space.

"I'm on it, I'm on it! I just need to get rid of this vampire before I can reach you and de-spell it." Zack replied a bit sourly as he steadied himself for a new attack, his pride a bit wounded from the failed attempt of fooling the Zonro.

"What do you mean 'reach me'?" the blond answered in frustrated puzzlement as both of them were now wrestling on the ground, fighting for the upper hand. "Just de-spell it already or I'll eat you for dinner if I make it out of here alive!"

"It isn't as simple as that. I need to touch the barrier while I de-spell it or it won't work." Zack explained as he tried to battle his way towards the others. However, his Zonro was putting up a fair fight, much to his dismay.

"You're _Fenrir_, for crying out loud. Just get your butt over here!" Cloud bit back before one of the other's claws cut his cheek deeply when he failed to avoid an attack fully, the attack drawing blood from the pale skin. Apparently the Zonro was quickly learning his fighting style and adapting to his quick dodges. If this kept up, he wouldn't be able to defend himself for much longer in this cramped space. What was the Hunter doing?

"I can't just ram my ass over these monsters. If I use my energy wave in here the whole room is going to cave in!" Zack tried to reason while his conscience screamed at him to risk whatever it took to get Cloud out of danger _now_. He had to admit the blond was putting up a pretty good fight in that little cell of his. Though the fact still remained that Zack was the one whom had put him there, so if the small vampire died it would be because he had failed to help...

"How many seconds do you need?" he then heard the blond ask as blood flew from the thin arms far enough to land on Zack's face when the Zonro managed to land a heavy hit on him.

"How many for what?" the Hunter asked and gave the other male a look stating he wasn't sure he followed completely.

"How many seconds do you need to undo the spell?" Cloud urgently asked again before a hiss left the bruised lips as the other vampire managed to land multiple hits on his left leg. The impacts caused some not too well sounding cracks to echo in the room.

"Give me four seconds, tops. Why?" Zack informed thoughtfully as he attacked his Zonro with a combination of sword hits and kicks to throw it off balance. But only two kicks managed to pass the solid defence and the Hunter growled in frustration at how much of a disadvantage they were in here.

"You see that lamp you have over there?" the blond asked and nodded his head in the direction of the entrance to the cave where a burning oil lamp stood gleaming in the dark. "I want you to try and make your way over there and toss it to me when the time is right. I'll throw it at the Zonro you're fighting when I see it has its full attention on you. The flames won't kill it, but should give you that small distraction you'd need to de-spell the seal. After that we'll try and make our way out of here." He finished before he punched the vampire he was fighting hard in the side of its head, sending it flying roughly into the ground a few meters away. Making use of the moment, Cloud took the seconds offered from that to catch his breath, the boy gulping for air after the tricky and demanding fight he had to keep up with in the limited space.

Looking over at Cloud as he fought the Zonro, Zack couldn't help but feel slightly surprised at the fact that he hadn't thought about that himself. It appeared the blond had more under that fluffy, wild hair then just sweet looks, and it almost made him feel proud.

"Alright, kid. But you better not pull any stunts when we get out of here, you're in debt to me." The Hunter warned as he waited for the time to dive after the lamp. Even if he wanted to hope that the boy would keep his word, the black haired still couldn't deny the fact that he almost expected, and didn't blame the other, if he'd try to escape. They were still hunter and prey with a complicated situation. Only the vampires' strong view on the seriousness of debts kept the future slightly clear to him. "Here goes..." he mumbled to himself as he readied himself for an opening.

Seeing the vampire he was fighting pull back slightly to prepare a strong attack was all the space Zack needed and he dove to his right as he threw a dagger at the Zonro's leg. He hoped it would be enough to divert its attention from him and to his happy surprise, it seemed to work and Zack soon enough reached the place behind the bars where the devilishly gleaming lamp stood. Quickly grabbing it strongly he then hastily made his way back, hoping to be able to pass the opening to Cloud's "cell" before the Zonro that followed him was too close.

Just as he managed to pass the opening the Zonro reached him and they both tumbled to the ground with a heavy thump, earning a gasp from the blond vampire. To both of their reliefs though, the oil lamp was alright thanks to the Hunter's great reflexes and as Zack battled on the floor with the Zonro, he still managed to keep the lamp out of harm's way. No one knew for how long it would last though, because the Zonro was growing more and more fierce as the smell of blood got heavier in the air.

"Now!" Cloud yelled as he jumped into the air, bouncing gracefully back and forth between the invisible walls while making his way higher and higher up in the room. It was the only way to create that needed distance between him and the other vampire to effectively aim at the Zonro the hunter was fighting. But he wouldn't be able to do it for more than a few seconds and when he couldn't keep it up any more, he would be in a serious disadvantage. To fall in the limited space he was in created little to no opportunity to defend himself before he had landed and there was no way the Zonro wouldn't make use of that time. He just had to hope that his plan worked or he'd be in a lot of trouble...

Just as he reached the middle of the cave's height, Zack called out and he made a graceful jump just at the right time to catch the lamp as it passed through the invisible wall. As he felt himself starting to fall, Cloud took a deep breath and focused every little fibre in his body to make the important throw. It was make or break and he was determined to not let the Hunter have the "satisfaction" of saving him more than once – he'd make sure now that he was a part of it himself this time - . Narrowing his eyes he then took one final, deep breath before he threw the lamp with all the power he had, sending the oil lamp zooming through the air quickly and successfully hitting the other Zonro at the back of its head.

A monstrous shriek was heard resonating through the cave as the fire enveloped the Zonro's head and the vampire started to coil and twitch in pain as it tossed itself back and forth.

At the sight, Zack wasted no seconds and quickly dashed past the burning, living dead and drop kicked the vampire under Cloud out of the circle with a loud bang. Without a thought he then stretched his arms out and effortlessly caught the small blond in his arms before he had reached the ground, earning an unexpected yelp of surprise from the lithe form.

The seconds after that passed extremely slow as they gazed at each other, the Hunter unable to hold back a tiny smirk when the vampire sprouted a barely visible blush despite the dangerous situation. Apparently the act of catching the blond had caught him off guard and made him feel slightly indignant, causing Zack to feel even more victorious then he already did. This was all dangerous and they were far from done, but it was really impossible to not smirk anyway. He'd remember this image in front of him for a long time...

But as an exceptionally loud wail shook the room, Zack released the blond and placed his right hand on the patterns below them as he started to mumble. His chants in Latin sent waves of purple signs dancing across the ground before it all vanished in a whirl of dust, the sign now completely gone.

"One de-spelled prison ordered and done." Zack informed with a small smile that was unnoticed, the young vampire having immediately jumped in front of the Hunter to block an assault from the Zonro he had been fighting in the prison.

The small vampire growled as he held the other's wrists, a snarl gracing the mostly pained and pretty face with feelings of madly pulsing hatred towards the Zonros clearly evident. He then unexpectedly jumped to the side and landed on the wall to his right in a crouched position. Gathering all his strength, Cloud then pushed himself from the wall with all he had to send himself flying back in the direction of the vampire before ending it all with a harsh kick to the skull of the other, sending it staggering to the ground. Apparently the blond wasted no time in taking use of the space he had finally received...

As the thump of the vampire's fall echoed through the cave, Zack felt something soft grab his hand before pulling him to his feet and tugging him urgently to follow behind.

Cloud had taken a hold of his hand...

"Let's get out of here." He heard the young vampire mumble hurriedly as he pulled him along past the still tossing and burning Zonro and towards the opening of the cave.

Even though Zack knew their situation was very life threatening, he still couldn't take it seriously. He could hear the other mumble something about him having to shape up once they got outside and that he should use his energy wave attack once he got the chance, but he found it hard to focus on it. All he could really feel at the moment was that soft, slightly trembling hand from the adrenaline grasping his hand firmly - Feeling the rapid heartbeats of the young vampire flow through the other before mending with Zack's own heartbeats from their linked hands -... The feeling was overwhelming and the warmth it gave him was wonderful yet infuriating. This really wasn't the time to dwell, ponder or deny the feelings the other caused him, yet he had a hard time letting it go...

Shaking his head, Zack sighed and speeded up to keep even footsteps with the young vampire as they made their way outside, the strong light from the full moon illuminating the world outside beautifully.

But as they passed the opening of the cave, Cloud winced badly before he tumbled like a doll to the ground. The male coughed and shook immensely as massive amount of blood flew through his parted lips in between his ragged breaths.

Zack, having been unprepared for the sudden collapse, continued a few more steps before he managed to come to a sudden halt as he felt the smaller hand slip from his grasp. Turning around he then frowned at the quite nasty sight of the blond laying on all four on the ground, spitting and coughing blood like a sick dog. Apparently the small one had pushed himself quite hard at the moment, and now when he looked him over, he also saw that the blond had gotten some pretty evil looking wounds from the Zonro...

"Hey, you ok?" he asked while gazing a bit worriedly at the blond as he made his way over to the other, figuring it'd be best if he helped him from the opening of the cave before the other vampires arrived.

As he drew nearer, the lithe vampire seemed to be collecting itself before the pretty face gazed up at him with a bothered expression, the ruby red eyes agitated and worried despite Cloud's effort to give the impression of being calm.

"I'm fine..." came the answer before an especially rough cough shook the slender body, causing the dangerous, red eyes to momentarily close in pain before the blond tried to stand up on somewhat unsteady legs.

Reaching his side finally, Zack took a hold of the vampire's arm to steady him."There is no need to push yourself so hard. I can handle these now." He reasoned, earning himself a heated glare of defiance.

"I'm not done yet." Cloud informed determinedly as he yanked his arm free from the other, annoyingly missing the touch as soon as the contact was lost. "I won't let you do the entire job for me..." he added as he gazed with distant eyes at the ground, the air around him becoming heavy with regrets and hatred as the trickling blood from his various wounds gleamed oddly in the moonlight.

Studying the other as he stood there, shaking slightly from the effort of merely standing up straight, suddenly made Zack very aware of something – There was something that had changed in the blond -. Despite the obvious fear, anger, pain and suffering that glazed the gleaming red eyes; the Hunter saw something new growing there... Had the kid found a new resolve of some sort?

Or was it merely the strong hatred towards the Zonros that had killed the children Cloud has spoken of that made him more set on fighting? Whatever it was, it seemed to be the biggest thing that kept him going at the moment. The massive amount of blood the vampire had lost and was still losing was pretty severing for someone of his stature. That he could still move was almost admiring.

"Heh, stubborn like a Chocobo." Zack mumbled to himself with a small laugh despite the situation, the man happy that the blond couldn't hear him. "If you wish to fight then I won't stop you, as long as you don't get in my way." he added in a small challenge, trying to motivate the other to keep fighting for whatever reason he had for a bit longer. Even if the way of doing it was a bit odd, he was pretty sure it would work the best when it came to the blond.

The only answer he got to it was a huff before the vampire took a deep breath, readying himself. "They're coming." Cloud then called out and turned around to face the opening of the cave.

Staring ahead, Zack soon enough spotted the two Zonros making their way outside, the two pair of yellow eyes burning fiercely with madness while they scanned the outside for their prey.

"What an ugly duo..." Zack stated as the two Zonros locked eyes with him. "I can't believe these are the same as you." He admitted and glanced at Cloud, whom was currently readying himself for an offensive attack. "What exactly are they? They don't seem brainless, but they still don't have much of a tactical approach to a fight..."

"They're Zonros. Simply put vampire-zombies, more or less. They have incredible and fast regenerating abilities and fighting capabilities, but they just follow simple orders and can't take any major decisions themselves. They're far from brain dead, but they mostly go by natural instincts. That's all you need to know." The blond informed flatly as he narrowed his eyes, going into a crouching position. "Now use your energy wave attack while I distract them!" he then shouted as he flung himself at the two Zonros, surprising both the hunter and the two vampires.

"You idiot, don't just do that so suddenly!" Zack yelled in shock before quickly fumbling after his sword to do as the other suggested while at the same time silently suppressing his worry for the other as he saw Cloud fight viciously.

But as the seconds passed whilst he searched for his sword, a feeling of dread washed over him when realization dawned on him. – He had forgotten his sword -. Somehow, amidst all the fighting that he did so often, he had managed to forget his main weapon. The cause of his distraction had probably been the soft hand of the blond that had pulled him out, leaving him in the state of forgetting to bring the weapon with him...

"Fuck." He cursed under his breath, scolding himself for embarrassing himself like this and forgetting something so important like his sword. This certainly put another big dent in his ego and self-confidence. It was certainly unforgivable.

Deciding quickly, Zack instead pulled out his trusted Beretta M9 from inside his jacket and rapidly fired 4 shots at the two Zonros. The bullets whistled through the air like phantoms before skilfully hitting both vampires in their legs and momentarily sending them to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cloud roared as he spun his head around to glare heatedly at the hunter whom was running towards them. "Bullets won't do much good, hurry up and use your energy wave already!"

"It's called Ultima." Zack informed as he gracefully did an air somersault high into the air before he effectively used all the extra force to jam a long, slim knife into one of the Zonro's shoulder. As an odd scream erupted into the night, the hunter continued his fierce attack and slashed at the vampire rapidly with two small knives. The blocking and parrying against the Zonro's claws caused high pitched clicks to sing in the air like wailing ghosts in between the grunts when an attack managed to hit. "I sadly have to inform that there will be no show of my ego today." Zack finally admitted and gave a small, apologetic smile despite the trouble they were in.

"What do you mean by that?" the young vampire growled, dropping onto the ground before he successfully landed a kick to the legs of the Zonro he was fighting and sweeping it off its feet. He then lunged himself at it in an attempt to stab it at the heart with a small branch he had found on the ground, but the vampire was too quick and managed to roll away and instead claw Cloud at his side. "We don't have time for this!" the blond spat at the hunter before he fell silent, the throbbing in his now badly ripped and bleeding side causing him to hiss in pain as he clutched it while retreating a bit.

"We don't need it." Zack tried, hoping that the blond would agree even though he knew he wouldn't. Their situation was quite pressed and Cloud was quickly losing his strength the more he had to fight. To be honest, the young vampire had fought well past any expectation anyone could have of him, and even more so past his capabilities. But this had to end soon or the blond vampire wouldn't last for long.

"You have to be joking..." was the irritated reply, Cloud clearly not amused by the answer. "Just do it!"

"Well, you see, here's the thing. My sword is still in the cave, so even if I wanted to, I can't use it." the hunter replied lowly as if hoping the blond wouldn't hear him, the man feeling slightly indignant at having to reveal the fact that he didn't have the sword.

The truth made the small vampire groan in annoyance. "This must me some kind of a bad joke..." he mumbled through clenched teeth while he jump-kicked the Zonro in the head, forcefully sending it staggering into the one that was fighting Zack before they crashed to the ground in a heap.

But when they separated themselves from the Zonros, Cloud gasp as a heavy dizziness overtook him and he fell to one knee before he coughed badly, blood once again splattering over the ground below him. He heard Zack call out to him, but it sounded so distant, like it hadn't even been there. The sounds were muffled and he felt his body tremble as every muscle in him tensed to the breaking point, breathing suddenly becoming a very difficult task. Every inhale he made felt incredibly heavy. "I'm fine." He mumbled, but the words that left his lips didn't sound like him, the voice much too low and raspy.

"To be frank, I'm getting quite fed up with your idea of taking me for an idiot." Zack retorted angrily, obviously understanding the situation Cloud was in even if he tried to hide it. It didn't take a scientist to figure out how injured the small vampire was. That he didn't let Zack handle the other vampires himself pissed him off immensely. Of course he understood that Cloud had a reason for fighting, whatever it was, but it didn't mean that he was excused for acting stupid. If he got himself killed, nothing mattered anymore... "You should let me handle these, or I'll force you to let me." The hunter threatened as he stepped closer with the intent of helping the other move to a more secure place before he would handle the Zonros.

At the warning, Cloud huffed and looked up at the other as he sat down. The younger male panted heavily while small drops of sweat trickled down his forehead, making him look sick and dying where he tried to stand. The intense red eyes had now also lost some of their gleam which was caused from their owner's strength leaving him, now instead replaced by exhaustion and pain. But they still managed to give the Hunter a hard stare and a look saying the small vampire was not convinced.

"You don't even have your sword and so far I haven't seen you fight even one of the Zonros easily. How'd you be able to handle two of them alone?" the blond asked sceptically before his face constricted in pain and he clutched his head tightly, giving a small, agonizing groan.

"It's true I don't have my sword." Zack admitted as he saw the other vampires getting back on their feet, the wounds and bullet holes closing quickly. It sure was true that their regeneration abilities were extraordinary, even for vampires. "But you're forgetting that I'm Zachary Fair. I'm not anybody – I'm a hero -." He said with the charisma only he possessed. "A Hunter. I'm more then my sword."

The tired eyes of the small vampire widened a little at that, the confidence and motivation of the other slightly surprising and... appealing. The hunter was slightly cocky and had an unhealthy view of being a hero, but it was at the same time charming and somewhat admirable. He couldn't help but like it, despite himself.

Sighing in mild defeat, Cloud let himself be carried away to a big stone just some distance away before Zack pulled out two medium sized daggers and gave a small smirk. "Now watch what I can do without my Ego." He jested before he ran off, the man diving into the incoming Zonros with a fierceness and skill Cloud hadn't seen before.

As he continued to stare at the fight Fenrir was putting up against the Zonros, Cloud began to realize just how much he had underestimated the other. The way he moved now and the sheer force behind every hit was completely different from before... Sure he knew the Hunter was strong, but the difference in the level he had seen before and the one displayed now was absurd. Had Zack held back until now because he didn't want to risk him being caught in the crossfire..?

The thought made Cloud shake his head. The other sure was an idiot...

He himself was also an idiot. At the moment he should try to make his way out of here while the hunter was busy fighting for them. But instead he was stuck against the big rock behind him, unable to move anymore because he had pushed himself too far when trying to fight for himself. Would his stubbornness now make him unable to run back to Sephiroth's side?

Sephiroth.

Just the mere thought of the man made his heart clench painfully and the stinging in his cheek return with full force, like he just had been hit. The longing for those arms became almost unbearable despite the pain he felt as he touched the spot the man had hit whilst feeling heartbroken and empty. What would he think of him now? Was he thinking about him at all? Was he looking for him? Did he miss him? So many questions he craved an answer to, yet he was afraid of them. If the truth hurt, perhaps he was better off without knowing... Who would be looking for someone like him anyways?

As it all became too much to think about, Cloud closed his eyes in an attempt to prevent tears from escaping while refusing to feel sorry for himself. He felt shattered and utterly lost, but at the same time he wanted to prove to himself that the reason he was fighting for now was not in vain and that it would make him able to return to the silver haired man's side. He longed for him, but that longing was what would push him forward as well, until the day they could meet again.

Looking back up at the fight, another truth also dawned on him; The Zonros were probably a warning from Tseng. They were a message saying that if he didn't went looking for him by his own will soon, he'd be forced to follow. This was merely a small gesture of letting Cloud decide for himself... why in the world Tseng would to that he didn't know, nor did he really care. That man was twisted to the point of being unreasonable. The fact remained though, that if he tried to get back to Sephiroth now, his maker would also be in danger from that insane black haired man and the last thing Cloud wanted was to cause trouble for Sephiroth again...

There was also this disturbing feeling every time he gazed at Zack that told him to not leave he other's side. It could just be his conscience telling him that he was in debt to the Hunter and had made a promise to not run away, something which was a very serious promise. But even if that was the most logical explanation he knew it wasn't the whole truth. There was something much more frustrating that also tried to make him stay, keeping him from wholeheartedly leaving Zack behind. Somehow he felt he'd miss not knowing more about the other and watching how the whole thing with Reno worked out. He just couldn't let the first human he knew that could possibly accept vampires, walk out of his life. They had already formed some sort of odd, deformed bond, but despite it, he wasn't willing to let it go completely. He wanted more of it...

And so he had to stay where he was, watching Zack battle the two other vampires like they were warm ups.

Squinting his eyes, Cloud suddenly got the feeling that the Hunter was toying with the Zonros. Like he was letting the fight continues for much longer then it should have just for the sake of the opportunity to try some new fighting tricks. All of it just looked so darn easy when Zack did it. His movements were now so precise they were close to flawless and they had a grace Cloud had only seen one other person possess before...

Leaning back, he continued to watch as the Hunter pulled out his Beretta 9M again and fired all of the remaining 11 shots in a way that made Cloud feel like the hunter was practicing his aim and rapid firing skills to perfection. The way he handled that gun was surreal and the speed between every shot was so hard to pinpoint that it would probably have been impossible to register for someone with less developed senses. Somehow he felt glad that Zack hadn't been like this when they had fought, or Cloud would had lost with such disgrace it wouldn't even had been funny... How could someone like the Hunter possess such incredible skills and power when he acted like a complete oaf sometimes?

Hearing the rapid firing come to a stop and a sudden movement in front of him made Cloud look up from his inner debates and what greeted him made his eyes widen slightly. In front of him now stood Zachary Fair, hunter extraordinaire, with a big grin across his blood stained face with arms crossed confidently.

"Mission completed." He said proudly and nodded in the direction of the two chopped up Zonros behind him, the creatures now a pile of detached limbs full of bullet holes and whatnot. "I'm glad to see you kept your promise and that you're still here." He added and bent down, ruffling the blond's hair teasingly.

"Don't get the wrong idea." The vampire mumbled indignantly and looked down in suppressed embarrassment while the red colour in his eyes was replaced by that intense blue instead as his strength left him. The eyelids fluttered heavily and the blond head started to tilt tiredly to the side, showing clearly that the vampire was drifting off.

Staring down at Cloud with a hurricane of mixed feelings, Zack ended up just giving him a dangerous smile as he threw the other over his shoulder, earning himself some half-hearted protests about being able to walk on his own before Cloud drifted off into unconsciousness.

"Now let's get you back inside, alive and safe." The Hunter said with a wolfish smirk over his face, the expression missed by the small vampire he kept over his shoulder as he made his way back to the cave, feeling proud with his accomplishments.

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

A soft, almost inaudible rustle was heard to his right and it made Cloud shift slightly where he lay before the blond rolled onto his stomach, covering his head with both of his arms.

"Oh, you're awake." Came a soft and unmistakably happy statement, causing the small vampire to sit up with a groan. God he felt nauseous.

As he leaned against the wall behind him Cloud became aware of the Hunter sitting very close to him, the other's body heat like a veil of comfort. It eased his pounding head and it made that regret and sorrow he always carried with him disappear somewhat as they sat there, making Cloud unable to hold back a tiny sigh of content.

"You seem to be doing alright." Zack continued after he had pulled his eyes away from his book, the Hunter now examining the other with approving eyes. Sure the vampire still looked pale, but the wounds were healing nicely. Their only problem now was that Cloud would probably need blood very soon in order to fully recover and to not risk going into a blood-rage again...

"How long have I been out?" the blond asked as he studied their closeness before noticing that the Hunter had now placed him outside of the cage instead, close to Zack's own sleeping place and the fire. "I also see you don't have any intention of trusting me." He added as he eyed the new pattern below him, this time the spell being in a strong blue colour.

At the accusation of not trusting him, Zack huffed. "Well, it's not like you trust me either and this is just a way of keeping you "safe" in case you would have gone into an unexpected blood rage. I can't allow you to run around and kill people."

"True, you're a hunter after all..." Cloud mumbled as he continued to study the seal below him, admiring the beautiful pattern it consisted of while trying to hide the fact he felt insulted that the other didn't trust him. He didn't blame the hunter, of course, but it didn't change the fact that it made him feel a bit sour. "Why does this one look different?" he then asked as he traced his fingers along one of the inner lines, feeling a small pulse emitting from the pattern as he touched it.

"Because this is a different seal." Zack explained as he reached for the other's forehead, wanting to reassure himself that Cloud hadn't caught a fever despite looking extremely pale.

As his hand touched the unexpected blond, the vampire flinched and pulled away as if burned which sent the boy's head ramming into the invisible wall roughly.

"Ops, sorry." Zack apologized as the small one clutched his head and hissed before sending the hunter a glare. "Here." He then said and handed a wet towel to the other. "You seem to have a fever."

Reluctantly taking the offered towel, Cloud whispered and inaudible 'thanks' before he looked away sourly.

"The last seal I made was only made to keep you locked up inside it, nothing more. This one, however, is made to keep you inside and keep other vampires out. That's why it looks different and has a different colour." Zack explained airily as he went back to reading his book, silently offering Cloud the space of being alone if he so wished. To his mild surprise though, the blond continued to chat with him this time despite the fact that he looked like he was ready to faint at any second or be devoured by his anxieties.

"What book are you reading?" the vampire asked lowly as he gazed at the book in Zack's hand, seeming honestly curious about something regarding Zack for the first time.

"It's Goethe's 'Faust'." The Hunter answered with a small smile. "Have you heard of it?" he asked before wondering why Cloud was making an effort to talk to him now of all times?

"No. What is it about?" Cloud wondered and leaned closer to have a better look at the book, his forehead now resting against the invisible wall closest to Zack.

"It's quite dark. About a scholar who makes a pact with the devil to gain infinite knowledge. " the tall man explained in a way that really made one see how much he had taken a fancy to the book.

"Sounds interesting. Not what I had expected you to read though." The vampire said in all honesty while looking interested. He really hadn't expected someone like the black haired man to like reading books about something like that. It wasn't that he thought of the other as an idiot, but Faust seemed very deep for a person like Zack and Cloud had thought the man preferred something a bit lighter and upbeat. This was however, a nice surprise, showing the other possessed incredible depths.

"Heh, perhaps not. But it is very good. One of the best books I've read so far." Zack admitted and offered the book to Cloud. "You want to read?"

The vampire shook his head at that. "Nah, you're reading it. I can just read it some other time, it's not like I'm in a rush." He answered, a heavy, gloomy air settling around the boy at that.

"Alright." The Hunter said before he gazed intensely at the small vampire again. His eyes had gone slightly hazy and his breathing had become laboured again and it made Zack feel very uneasy. Reaching out quickly, the Hunter took a firm hold on the other's face with both of his hands while staring at the young one worriedly. "You don't look too good."

"It's nothing." The vampire tried as he wriggled under the firm hold the other had on him.

"You're an idiot if you think I'd fall for that." Zack replied flatly as he felt the other's forehead again. "Whoa, you're burning!" he exclaimed in shock and slight frustration before he saw the blue eyes turn slightly red. Was the blond already suffering from blood loss again...? It did make sense though; he had lost quite a lot in his last two battles and had never really made a full recovery.

"Here." The hunter then said firmly as he pulled down the collar of his shirt, exposing his neck.

"Are you out of your mind..." Cloud growled weakly in between his ragged breaths while he tried to keep the hunter at a safe distance.

"No, I'm positive about this. I'd rather have you feed on me then some other random, poor human, plus you need blood right now. I'd prefer you stay sane then turning into a beast that _I_ have to fight... and perhaps kill." Zack replied strongly as he pulled Cloud closer to him despite the other's wild protests.

"I'm not going to feed on you!" the small vampire yelled angrily as he tried with all he had to pull away from the other while _not_ looking at the neck in front of him. "Have you completely forgotten that I'd kill you if I fed on you?" he added viciously while feeling the Hunter had gone mad.

"Oh, right..." Zack mumbled, seemingly having forgotten that little detail. "Well, it worked last time so I'm sure I'll survive this time too." He then reasoned reassuringly before he pulled Cloud tightly against him, one hand strongly keeping the blonds' face tucked to his neck.

It was true. He did think there was a big possibility that he wouldn't die this time either, but in the end it wasn't what really made him offer himself as a meal. The fact that Cloud would die without blood remained and Zack just couldn't allow that. But at the same time he just couldn't walk into town to fetch a human dinner for the vampire, it was unacceptable. So the only way that remained to keep the blond alive was to offer his blood again, which was a much easier decision then to let Cloud die. In the end, the vampire had gone through a lot because of him and was like this because Zack held him here...

"You're suicidal! I refuse to kill you because of your stupidity and ignorance!" Cloud almost wailed in irritation as he made a sudden movement backwards, causing both of them to fall flat against the floor.

Zack stared down at the blond below him, the small vampire clearly upset and furious with an expression that was hard yet scared. It warmed him a little to see the vampire refusing to take his life despite him being the one holding him captive. Perhaps there was a small, tiny glimmer of hope for something to develop between them after all...?

Giving a small, gentle smile, Zack then leaned down to whisper in the other's ear. "I'd rather risk my life helping you again then end up being a werewolf's meal as the pawn of my parents. This is a risk I'm willing to take." He said firmly while holding the boy close again, letting himself dwell in the wonderful feeling of being close to Cloud like this.

He could feel the heart beats of the vampire grow stronger and faster when he pulled his face towards his neck again, the other's breath becoming strained and heavy. Cloud was fighting so hard to restrain himself despite his need being so strong that his body had started to shake from the smell of the blood so close at hand.

"I hate you..." the vampire whispered in agony and fear as he felt his fangs slowly pierce the fair skin, while fearing he might lose control over himself.

"I know." Zack replied softly and closed his eyes while he just continued to hold the other close as they lay there on the floor.

"I hate you." Cloud whispered sadly again when he felt the blood he craved so badly flow down his throat and make him feel disgusted. Images of the ones he had killed so far flashed before his eyes and the screams echoed like thunder in his ears as he drank, drowning him in the horrible feeling of regret and sorrow. He felt hopeless, utterly hopeless. He had fought to not let Sephiroth or Zack's efforts to be in vain, and now here he was, yet again, taking the Hunter's life despite it all.

But he couldn't stop the feeding now even if he wanted to. His body was aching, demanding new energy and the only way he would be able to stop would be when the other was dead and he had received the energy he needed. There was no way around it... and Cloud would be a murderer once again even though he had once hoped for the hunter to end his life. It was pathetic...

"Don't shed your tears for me, Cloud." He heard Zack mumble and to his shock, he noticed a few lonely tears falling down his cheek. He hadn't realized they had escaped... But now when he did, he couldn't stop. There was just so much wrong in his life that he couldn't hold back the proof of his agony. Why was it always like this? Why was there no end to his life's failures and bad choices? It almost seemed like the harder he tried to do right, the more it ended up wrong...

But then, as he lay there feeding while he felt Zack's strong breathing mingle with his own, he suddenly felt a jolt of something and he was able to pull away from the other, both to his own and the hunter's surprise.

"What is it? What happened?" the black haired man wondered with a look of confusion as he pulled away to gaze into Cloud's eyes.

"I... don't know." Was all the blond could answer as he looked at the other with wide and shocked eyes. "Somehow I could stop..."

"Stop? But I thought you said it was impossible to do it before the prey was dead?" Zack said in bewilderment as he sat up, now straddling Cloud's hips instead of lying like a blanket over the other.

"I did, and it's true! But somehow the intense need is gone and I was able to pull away..." the blond informed before he leaned closer to the other, now lying on his elbows gracefully instead of on his back. "This makes no sense! I've never even heard of anything like this and now it has happened twice."

The moments that passed after that was filled with silence and Zack looked deep in thought where he sat, clearly pondering over something. "I think I have an idea of what it might be..." he then concluded and stared into Cloud's now blue eyes.

"What? You do? Then what is it?" the small vampire asked in denial as he gazed wide eyed back at the hunter.

"I'm not completely sure yet, it's just a hunch. It will be my secret until I've confirmed it." The black haired said mysteriously as he softly ruffled Cloud's hair when he got a very sour pout as a response.

"I hate you." The blond stated yet again, his pout deepening whilst looking indignant when the other continued to ruffle his hair. Cloud knew he had lost this battle.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Zack confirmed with a soft laugh before he coughed and quickly moved away from the other and out of the spell-circle.

Sitting down beside the blond instead as he scratched his head in embarrassment, Zack mentally scolded himself for being carried away so easily. Of course he was happy that he had yet again been able to help the blond and survived, but it still didn't mean it was ok for him to act all cheerful and affectionate towards the vampire. He was definitely letting his emotions run away with him at times – he had to keep a better hold on himself -. If Cloud found out he harboured deep, deep feelings for him things might get ugly. Not to mention the blond would view him even more like a retarded freak for falling for an enemy. Nope, he needed to watch his steps and take his time with this or it wouldn't be able to end the way he wished for.

Sighing, Zack then dared a glance at the other and he was slightly surprised at what he saw. Instead of the indignant and sour vampire that he had expected to see, Cloud instead looked utterly lost and lonely. Like he didn't know what to do with himself and the heavy shadow that seemed to always loom over him was almost frightening.

What was it that tormented the blond so much to the point of making him completely oblivious to the rest of the world? The vampire had told him some of the things, but it was obvious that there was much more beneath the surface that needed to be taken care of. Cloud was clearly way too tormented to be able to handle it all by himself, so why couldn't the young male trust him and share some of his ghosts with him?

Well, of course he was very well aware of why Cloud couldn't and wouldn't too, but that didn't mean he couldn't hope for that to change. Their meeting and situation was most awkward and absurd, but despite all that Zack would do his best to turn that around. He wanted to see Cloud smile and show him that even if the world was filled with sickness and deceit, there was still some that were there for him and _wanted_ to be with him. That wanted to ease his pain and blow the loneliness into smithereens...

Even if he couldn't be close to the other yet and support him, he knew one thing that could momentarily help the agony and self torment that was shimmering in the blue depts.

It was time to introduce Cloud to one of Zack's own trusted friends.

"Say Cloud, have you ever tasted Gin?" he asked with a tiny, devilish smirk.

The question seemed to snap the blond out of his self torture and he looked at Zack a bit quizzically.

"I doubt it. What is it?" the vampire asked in genuine interest, the blond apparently having chosen to be social for once. Perhaps he had also figured that getting along for now was better than fighting? Or had his self-sacrifices touched the other into feeling guilty and in debt? Or perhaps being chatty was an escape from his inner torments? Regardless of why it still pleased Zack and he just knew this would be a momentarily good medicine for the other.

"It's an alcoholic beverage." The hunter explained and pulled out a bottle. "I have to say I'm shocked that someone with eternal life hasn't tasted Gin yet!"

"Do I need to remind you that I haven't been a vampire for _that_ long?" Cloud huffed. "So far I haven't tried a lot of drinks because I don't like the taste of the alcohol." He then admitted and crossed his arms, the blond for some reason feeling embarrassed over having to reveal the fact that he hadn't tried that many beverages.

The act made Zack grin widely as this meant this would probably be Cloud's first time drunk, if he could get him that far. "Well, normally I would say that it wouldn't be alright for an under aged to drink, but in all honesty, you don't belong to that section. Technically you just look seventeen, in reality you're much older than that so this is totally alright, Mr. Vampire!" he exclaimed and opened the bottle, offering it to the vampire. "Enjoy."

"Hmm, are you sure" we" can even get drunk?" Cloud questioned as he eyed the bottle warily.

"I've seen Reno drunk countless of times – and that I know wasn't an act! -. Given, he isn't perhaps a normal vampire, but if he can I'm fairly sure you can as well." Zack reasoned and moved closer to the vampire with a hopeful look, highly anticipating his reaction to the drink.

"I'm not even sure I want to be drunk..." Cloud admitted at that and made a face of mild dislike.

"Oh, come on Cloud. Don't be like that! I'm not saying this will solve your problems or genuinely help you. _But_ I can guarantee you this will make you feel a little bit better and help you forget your worries for a little while!" the hunter said truthfully with a kind smile. "You need to loosen up a little or your own shadow will drown you." He added a little more seriously, causing Cloud to frown.

"Well, I guess it can't hurt to try..." The blond admitted and took a small zip from the bottle. But as soon as he had tasted it he coughed roughly and made a face filled with disgust. "This is _horrible_." He hissed and shuddered as he tried to swallow the rest of the liquid that was still in his mouth.

"Well, it might not _taste_ that good, but it will definitely make you _feel_ good." Zack admitted and sprouted a grin.

"It won't if I can't drink it." The vampire stated flatly as he put the bottle to the side.

"I think I can help you with that." The hunter stated confidently and pulled out a small bag filled with berries. "These will definitely make it easier to drink, but it won't be painless." He explained and tucked some berries down the bottleneck before he shook it a little. "I've also thought of a way to motivate you to drink it – or rather – thought of a way to force you to drink it, in a fun way, of course."

At the last sentence, Cloud couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"Gin adapted Five-Card Poker!" Zack revealed happily before pulling out a deck from his backpack."For every won round you can ask me a question that I have to truthfully answer while taking a gulp of the Gin, but for every loss you'll have to do the same."

"I take it that if you win you can also ask me a question?" Cloud concluded a bit reluctantly, clearly not too keen on the idea of having questions directed at him.

"Of course."

"Great..." the blond sighed as he positioned himself in what looked like a meditating position, his legs crossed closely to his body.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Zack suddenly exclaimed and touched the blue seal, mumbling a short sentence. "Will be easier to play without this, no?" he smiled and scooted closer to sit face to face with the now free vampire.

He was hoping that this small act of momentarily removing the spell would subconsciously show Cloud that he wanted to trust him and was silently testing him. That he was currently testing the blonds' words of the debt he was in while hoping for a reliable relationship to evolve, if even for a bit from this, before it might have to end.

"Is this safe? You sure I won't try to kill you?" the blond questioned before tilting his head innocently to the side while studying the card Zack had placed before them.

"Honestly, I think I can handle you." The hunter replied smugly in a way stating that he was thinking of something else as well, traces of tease all too evident in the deep voice.

To his small disappointment, Cloud didn't reply to the comment but instead just sat there, eyeing the cards in his hands before he threw him a question. "So what do we do instead of bidding with money?"

"I was thinking we'd skip the actual bidding and instead "bid" with 'the seriousness of the question for every card we change'"." Zack explained enthusiastically, earning himself a look of complete loss from the vampire. "You know. We have two rounds where we have the option to 'change' up to five cards, but for every card we chose to trade, the less serious the question will be given or received – depending on whom wins. So; many traded cards during a loss results in a question with big limits. A round with few to none traded cards and a loss means a question without limits. No matter how you lose though, you'll have to drink from the Gin."

"Hmm, Ok then. Let's try this." The vampire said and traded four of his five cards before taking equally many from the pile.

"Just like that? Honestly, I didn't think you'd be up for it." The hunter admitted while feeling a bit shocked. Sure he was happy hearing the vampire would play along with this, but he certainly had expected more resistance.

"I just like playing cards, I guess." Cloud reasoned, but one could not miss that he was hiding something. "It was one of the first things my maker taught me while telling me a poker face was a good skill to master. "

"You think I'd seriously buy that?" Zack questioned with a voice stating that he was a bit disappointed while not fully accepting the explanation. "Vampires playing Poker?"

"You don't have to believe me, but I do like playing cards..." Cloud repeated with a reassuring voice. "But..." he then began with a slightly darker voice that was filled with shadows of something Zack couldn't quite understand. "... I guess I'm mostly doing this because I don't want to be alone right now, even if it's just with you..."

"Hey, what's '_just with you_' supposed to mean!" Zack huffed indignantly while his eyes looked kind and understanding. Even if the blond tried to hide it, it was obvious that he felt bothered when left alone because it meant he'd end up dwelling on the pains of the past, which was some of the reason why Zack planned on getting the small male drunk today."I guess I can let that little comment slip, since you're accepting my suggestion of cards." He then added softly before looking down upon his own cards. "So you're seriously not going to try and escape then?" Zack lastly questioned with mild suspicion while he gazed with analyzing eyes at the vampire.

"I was thinking about it." Cloud surprisingly admitted. "But as of now I have nowhere to go, and I still owe you. So until I've paid you back for saving me, I guess I won't be going anywhere unless you kill me or set me free."

"If you say so." Was all Zack managed to answer in his moment of happiness as he sucked in the other's answer like a sponge. There really was hope after all. "I'll exchange two."

"I'll exchange another one." Cloud continued and replaced one of his cards again while Zack decided to make do with the cards he already had.

Unfolding, the cards revealed that Cloud was the winner with one pair, much to Zack's surprise – and disappointment -. He had been certain that Cloud had bluffed that confident look he'd had when he had traded the last card. "Alright, the first victory is yours." He informed a bit sourly and took a zip from the Gin. "Now what will be your question, young one? Remember it can't be too personal or odd."

"Fair enough..." Cloud agreed as he hummed in thought, pondering over what to ask. "So how did you manage to forget your sword, which is your main weapon?" he finally asked, clearly at a loss at how someone could forget something like that in the heat of a battle.

Darn it.

"I... got distracted." The hunter admitted while trying to act like there was nothing special to it as he scratched his head. Thankfully Cloud didn't seem to think there was more to it, or he didn't care.

"Quite clumsy for a hunter, if you ask me." Cloud then suddenly stated as he dealt the new cards, causing the hunter to jerk a bit from the unexpected, small insult.

"Hey! It worked out anyway, so just drop that already." Zack huffed in a half pleading - half demanding manner while secretly feeling his pride melts away.

"If that's what you want, Fenrir." Cloud replied indifferently, causing the Hunter to mentally grin. So even without the Gin yet, the vampire was still game with the minor teasing. This was certainly a happy surprise and a delightful turn for the funnier, even if it was caused from the subject of the dent in his ego.

"At least I got to show off how good I am with a Beretta. I've always thought they look cool and that they fit my looks like a charm." Zack stated proudly while humming happily as he studied his new cards. They didn't look too promising, but who said a bluff couldn't work? Perhaps he could trick Cloud into folding if he thought his hand was better than his, since the blond would probably not want a too personal question... A win was still a win even if the question might have to be uninteresting. As long as he got Cloud to drink that Gin, he'd be happy as a fox. Luckily, Cloud didn't know that. He probably thought Zack was more interested in the questions, which he was interested in albeit it not being his main goal.

"I'll admit you're good with most kinds of weapons." Cloud agreed before he studied the hunter closely in an attempt of figuring out his hand. "But I'd still say it's silly to forget your main weapon..." he then added in a mildly provocative manner while giving a sweet smile. That in itself would have sent Zack fanning himself if it weren't for the obvious mockery blended with that smile, the act now instead causing the tall man to snort lightly.

"You're a cold kiddo." Zack said while he saw Cloud fold his cards, meaning he had won. Oh yes.

The comment made the blond narrow his eyes. "Technically, I'm older than you. So please stop referring to me as a kid." He said a bit sourly before he saw the other's cards and realized the other had tricked him, something which caused his sour look to morph into irritation.

"Technically you might be." The hunter agreed while he watched Cloud reluctantly swallow the Gin, the blond wrinkling his nose a little in dislike as he did. "But I am taller than you, and even though I think many would agree that you look quite mature for a teenager, they'd still agree to me looking older." He explained smugly while giving a teasing wink. "So I think it's quite legit for me to call you a kid if I want to."

The comments caused the blond to twitch in irritation. "I'll make you pay for this one day..." he mumbled before a tiny blush crept over his cheeks, the vampire apparently feeling a bit indignant at having been teased and tricked at the same time.

"I'll hold you to that." Zack smirked. "Now for the question." He hummed while looking deep in thought. "Oh, right. Why did you make me throw the oil lamp to you when we battled the Zonros, instead of having I smash the lamp on 'my' Zonro myself?"

"Because I wanted to make sure we'd hit it. With your limitation in there and with how you were fighting the Zonro, I wasn't sure you'd hit it or if the vampire would have parried it. So to make sure we got it burning, I had you throw it to me." Cloud explained coolly before he started dealing a new set of cards.

"I didn't know I had given you a reason to doubt my skills." The hunter said flatly while he felt a bit surprised at the reason for it. He had never thought that was the reason for the other's request back then...

The question made Cloud raise an eyebrow elegantly in mild wonder. "What did you think the reason was? In any way, I didn't doubt your abilities, I just thought me doing it was the safest way."

"That's the same way as saying you doubted me..." Zack retorted accusingly and stubbornly.

"No it isn't." The vampire replied in mild shock, not understanding why they were arguing about it. He had just wanted to make sure the plan worked, him doubting the other had no part in it...

"If you say so." The black haired man replied with a voice stating he was not convinced at all, but willing to let the subject go. For now...

"I'll keep my hand as it is." Cloud informed and changed the subject while the hunter changed one card during both rounds, causing the blond to feel confident. Perhaps he could win this round too.

But as he gazed down at the cards of the hunter, he felt a chill run down his spine. The black haired man had managed to collect a Flush and it was way beyond Cloud's own Two Pairs in Aces and Tens.

"To be honest, I had an even better hand before I started trading the cards, but I wanted to make this interesting." Zack explained to the awestruck blond before he pushed the bottle into Cloud's hand in joy. "Drink up!" he encouraged with a grin.

The blond stared at the bottle for a little while and gave a sound akin to an upset puppy. "It just doesn't taste very good..."

"Good. This is a punishment for losing, after all! Wouldn't be much of a punishment if you're enjoying it, wouldn't you agree? I promise you it'll get easier as we go along though. You'll get used to it." Zack reassured before he took the cards and started to shuffle them. "Now for my question with basically _no_ limitations...! How come you live together with that Sephiroth guy? That isn't very common for vampires..."

The question made Cloud frown. Answering that truthfully could be dangerous, since Zack was a hunter when it came down to it. But at the same time Cloud wasn't one to lie, especially not to someone he owed his life to. He guessed he'd just have to pick his answer carefully to not reveal any unnecessary details. "He created me." the vampire answered shortly after a few slow minutes.

"But that isn't much of a reason. Then all vampires would live together and I know for a fact you don't, so just spill the beans already." Zack reasoned with interest while feeling a bit fooled from the other's smart, yet boring answer.

"I'm not lying. That is one of the reasons." Cloud said honestly before he took a look at his cards that the hunter had just handed to him while trying to hide the painful knot that had started to grow in his chest again as they spoke about his creator.

"So what are the other reasons?" the black haired man tried while changing three of his cards in total throughout the two rounds.

"You've already asked your question." The blond answered almost smugly before he changed four of his cards in total.

"I guess you're right." Zack admitted. The subject also seemed to be a sensitive one for some reason, because Cloud's mood had become somewhat gloomy again. So he decided to let it be until another time arrived and instead focus on getting more Gin into the vampire's system. He could really use it.

As they revealed their hands, Zack was once again declared the winner despite the fact that both of them had pairs in eights. Somehow the hunter had managed to get the highest card. The next seven games were also won by the Hunter despite Cloud having really good hands as well, something that caused the vampire to sigh while he took his second gulp of Gin. He coughed lightly as he swallowed it while feeling somewhat lightheaded. It wasn't a bad feeling, but for some reason the blond found it a bit hard to be upset or angry despite the hunter's slightly ridiculous questions about how long he had been a vampire and what his biggest interest was...

"I can't believe this." The blond mumbled as he lost yet again before he took a large gulp of the Gin once more. As he put the bottle back down, he realized it didn't taste too bad anymore... It was pretty good actually, now when the taste of the berries had become more intense.

"A bad loser, are we?" the hunter asked with a grin whilst happily noting to himself that Cloud's eyes had become a little bit hazy after that large intake of the alcohol. His body looked much more relaxed now and his mood seemed much brighter even though he obviously didn't like losing at Poker. Seemed the vampire reacted pretty well to booze, which made Zack's mission much easier and more enjoyable. A happy tipsy or drunk person could be quite funny to tease and seeing Cloud so relaxed and at ease made his heart melt, making him wish he could get the other to feel that way all the time. He just wanted so badly to be the one to make the other forget his problems.

"I'm not a bad loser." The young vampire huffed while awaiting the next question. "I just usually win at Poker, but somehow you've managed to beat me in the majority of the rounds so far." He explained as he eyed the hunter closely, almost as if trying to uncover his secrets.

"I've told you that I'm extraordinary." The hunter answered confidently to that, causing the vampire to laugh softly. Somehow that sound resonated so nicely in Zack's ears... "Ok, to the question before we continue the next game... I know that some vampires do like to eat human stuff as well, so my question to you will be: Do you have a favourite type of sweets?"

Cloud had to admit that the question took him a little bit off guard, since he'd figured that there were tons of other things the other would like to know about him and vampires in general. So why would he want to know that specific thing? Not knowing the reason made him wary, but at the same time he felt the need to be honest. It wasn't like the answer to it could cause him any harm...

"I do like pomegranates." The blond answered while being unable to hold back a small, honest smile at the thought of them. They were just _so_ tasty and for some reason the images of them made Cloud feel all happy inside, causing him to chuckle to himself.

"That isn't really sweets..." Zack said in mild disappointment while being unable to resist the urge to ruffle the vampire's soft tresses of hair when the other laughed gently at him. To his surprise, Cloud didn't pull away or flinch; instead he just tilted his head to the side and smiled up at him. Clearly, he was pretty affected by the Gin right now...

"Then what would you prefer I answered?" the vampire then asked as he continued to smile while Zack withdrew his hand reluctantly, the man instantly missing the contact.

"Something that is actually sweets?" the hunter said with a raised eyebrow before he dealt the new cards.

"Well, that isn't very fair. Why wouldn't a berry count to as one? I like them." The vampire questioned before he looked at his cards with great interest.

"I thought Pomegranates were a fruit?" Zack admitted before he changed two cards while the vampire kept his. Was it possible for the other to have a poker face at his current state, or did he really have that good of a hand?

"Nope. They're a berry, actually." Cloud confirmed before a small hiccup escaped from him. "They're delicious! I guess I do like cashew nuts as well." He added before trading one card in their second round and surprising Zack a bit.

"I still wouldn't count that to sweets." The hunter said before they unfolded their cards and sent Zack gasping.

Cloud smiled devilishly at the other's reaction. Finally he had won again and it made him feel really happy for some silly reason he couldn't fully understand.

"Well, isn't that a fitting hand for you." Zack said in a chuckle while gazing down at the two black Pairs in Aces and Eights with a black Ten. The vampire hadn't won big against Zack's own pair, but it certainly was a stylish victory.

"And why is that?" Cloud questioned before looking at his own cards again, studying them. What did the man mean?

"You didn't know?" Zack replied in surprise. "Heh, it was meant to be then... That's what's called a Dead Man's Hand, Cloud." He explained before he yelped in surprise when the blond threw himself over him on all four.

The vampire bore a look of shock and confusion as he stared down at the hunter lying below him with big, hazy eyes.

"So you're going to get rid of me?" the blond asked, causing Zack to be stricken into silence. "Are you?" the vampire then asked urgently again while moving his face closer to the other's when no answer came.

"That's not it." The hunter tried to explain to the other while he fought the feelings welling up inside of him at their position and closeness. Apparently the vampire was a bit of a sensitive drunk and it hadn't been a problem if he hadn't thrown himself at him. Lying like this with their breaths mingling together made it hard to do anything at all.

"Then why was it a fitting hand?" Cloud asked after some time had passed before he sat down on the other instead, now straddling the other's hips and causing the older male to groan in frustration.

"Because the hand you had is called that. Superstitious people view it as an unlucky hand... I just thought 'Dead Man's Hand' was fitting for you since you are a vampire and is viewed as dead. " Zack tried to explain calmly while having an epic of life and death battle with himself. The vampire was clearly oblivious to their position is his drunken state and even if Zack was happy to see the other so carefree, it caused himself some great trouble. It took everything he had to keep himself in check like this. "I'm sorry if you felt offended..." the hunter added lastly while patting the other's head gently. He wanted to be on the safe side in case Cloud had somehow thought being called dead was an insult. One could never be too sure...

"Oh..." was all the vampire managed to say while Zack tried to gently shoo him off in an attempt to be able to breathe. After a few gentle tries the blond finally got off of him and flopped down in his seat opposite of the hunter instead, a smile once again on his lips. "My time to ask you a question." He said, clearly happy over the fact and it caused Zack's heart to flutter. Why was Cloud so charming right now? The blond was that most of the time, but now when he seemed to calm and upbeat it was on an overload... That smile together with those lightly flushed cheeks was almost too much...

"What is your favourite animal?" the blond asked while handing the bottle to Zack and realizing he somewhat missed the warmth of the other. It made him feel like he wasn't alone and that he had a place, but he shook them off gently while awaiting the answer from the other. He just couldn't allow himself to need someone, even if it was almost impossible to convince his body so.

"My favourite animal?" the hunter repeated in mild surprise. The vampire's mind was clearly hazy from all the Gin now; his questions didn't hold much seriousness to them. Zack couldn't complain though since this was exactly what he had been set on accomplishing. The vampire actually seemed to be having a good time and to be honest; Zack himself had always loved silly little questions. It meant more to him to know random, silly things about another then to know their deepest wish. "I guess it'll have to be birds."

"Why birds?" Cloud asked immediately while he dealt the new cards, releasing another hiccup.

"I don't really know. I just find them mysterious, intelligent and beautiful. Their looks are quite different from most other animals and I've always loved Chocobos, so I guess it has just grown from there since I was little." Zack explained with a smile as he thought back to the first time he got a Chocobo. Man had it given him a hard time before they had become best of friends. Kind of reminded him of his situation now with the blond now when he thought about it...

"I agree." The vampire said cheerfully before he traded three of his cards while Zack changed five of his during their first round. "Oh, by the way, I like candied peanuts if I have to pick something with sugar." Cloud added offhandedly in an airily manner while trading one of his cards during their second round.

"At last." Zack said with a smile before he traded one of his cards. "Better late than never." He then continued with a wink before his face fell as he realized he had lost again with one pair to Cloud's Straight Flush. That the vampire managed to play like he did was quite impressive considering the amount of Gin he'd had during the last hour.

"You're becoming a good friend of the bottle." The vampire snickered while obviously feeling pleased with himself and his Poker victories.

"I guess." Zack admitted with a grin before he winked. "Not more then you already are though." He added teasingly, earning himself a light huff before he handed out the new cards.

"That will change." The blond said in a promise while changing four of his cards, the male being completely set on winning from here on out, no matter what.

"I won't allow it." Zack replied confidently with a sparkle in his eyes as he changed three of his cards.

"May the best creature win." Cloud said in a challenging manner before stating he would not trade any cards his second round.

"Indeed." Came the hunter's cool agreement before he traded one card with a small smile, feeling confident.

As the time passed both males came to realize that they matched up pretty well in their Poker skills. Even if Cloud had started out with a few losses he had managed to do a nice comeback and they were now almost tied in their victories and defeats. Zack had to admit to himself that the vampire's skill in Poker was very good, especially with the fact that he was playing with quite a lot of Gin in him now too. Thankfully Zack was pretty good at handling alcohol so despite all the losses, he still remained pretty sober. It also meant that he would have an easier time remembering their time like this, and that he would have an incredible amount of stuff to tease the other with later. Oh the joy.

But when he was about to trade two cards during their last round, Zack caught the blond yawning deeply and he realized they had played for quite some time now. It had certainly been a lot of fun and seeing Cloud all relaxed and at ease had been a big ice breaker from Zack's part. Like this he had been able to see the real Cloud that was slightly hidden behind all the guilt and pain. Of course he knew it wasn't the complete Cloud he saw since the booze was affecting him, but it was still nice to see the cheerful and easygoing side of the other as well. There certainly was hope for them if Zack could help the other overcome his fears and allow him to break the other's loneliness...

"All right, I think this is it for now." The hunter said and swiftly snatched the cards from the other's hand before adding them to the deck and tucking it away.

"But why? I would have had the last win with this!" The blond almost wailed in disappointment and frustration, clearly very intoxicated.

"Well, too bad, I have already shuffled it into the deck and tucked it away. Maybe you'll get another chance at it another time." The hunter explained in an attempt to calm the clearly overreacting vampire in front of him. Despite his handsome features, Zack couldn't deny the fact that Cloud looked quite adorable when upset like this.

"But I really wanted to show off my great hand!" the vampire continued with a sour look crossing his face.

"I'm sorry but we really need to get some sleep now, so just hand me the bottle of Gin and go to sleep, please." Zack asked gently and extended a waiting hand.

"No." Was all the reply he got from the other and he had to admit to himself that it was almost amusing to see Cloud so into the game and all. But the fact remained that they really should sleep. Otherwise the blond might not feel all too well for the next day; if vampires could get a hangover that was. But he really didn't want to take any risks right now, thing were just too complicated as they were right now.

"All right then." Zack answered with a small sigh while he replaced the seal under the other. It was more for his own peace of mind then to keep Cloud locked up. He just didn't want to risk the blond wandering off in the middle of the night in his intoxicated state or have some vampire sneak up on them in their sleep and kill a knocked out young vampire. This was just a small way of securing Cloud for now and he couldn't care if the other would understand it all in the morning or not.

After having finished the spell the hunter then started to prepare his sleeping place next to the other. This was of course, also done in a matter of precaution if something happened – or so he tried to tell himself. – Perhaps it was a mixture of both.

When he was done with his sleeping bag and other preparations, the hunter then turned his attention to the still upset blond beside him. The vampire was currently hugging the Gin bottle while he shot death glares at him as he sat cross-legged in the middle of the seal.

"Give me that." Zack requested gently, but when all he got as an answer was a glare, he instead set to the task of fixing a more comfortable sleeping place for the vampire. While he fixed another blanket for the other and placed it neatly on the ground, Zack felt a shudder run up his spine and made him unable to resist the urge to look around. As he did, he was instantly met with a very serious stare from the vampire just inches behind him.

"What's with that look?" he tried softly while raising an eyebrow at the pout spreading over the blonds' intoxicated and sour face again. "And give me that bottle now, come on."

"You still haven't received your penalty for my final victory." The vampire mumbled while he held the Gin bottle even closer to himself in an almost refractory manner.

"No one won the last game, just let it go, Cloud."

"I don't want to. I know I won and you should get your punishment." The vampire retorted, clearly not willing to let the subject go.

The other's act made the hunter laugh softly before releasing a sigh. "Just get some sleep. We can talk more about this in the morning."

"I don't want to. You should get it now." The blond said with a huff.

"I said: not now." Zack repeated and stared into the blue eyes of the smaller male.

"You need to drink the Gin." Cloud repeated yet again as he inched closer to the other, causing them to end up nose to nose with each other.

"You really won't let this go, will you?" the hunter concluded with a sigh as he stared mesmerized into the hazy blue gems in front of him. Cloud's breath was incredibly distracting against his own lips...

"Why would I? It's only right to follow the rules." The vampire reasoned while staring with great determination into the hunter's eyes.

"Right. You really need to sleep now." Zack concluded before he made an attempt to leave the vampire's circle. But before he had managed to move out of it, Cloud had caught him by the wrist and stopped him in his tracks. The sudden and unexpected movement had caused Zack to turn around and before he knew it, the blond had somehow managed to pull him down with his back now against the ground below. He then saw Cloud take a big gulp of the Gin before the vampire towered over him like a lion with a dangerous glare in his eyes.

"Cloud?" Zack found himself ask in shock before he was silenced from any more questioning by a pair of hot lips against his own.

The action was so bold and unexpected that it sent Zack's emotions into an overdrive while his body went numb and he gasped from the wonderful feeling that welled up inside of him. As he gasped, he felt the young vampire push harder against him before he felt hot liquor flow down his throat and along his chin when it escaped his slightly parted lips. The intensity and determination in the other's actions were almost surreal and it made Zack crave for more despite his mind telling him it wasn't a good idea. He wanted, _needed_ more. It didn't matter what he mind or reasoning told him, he had to have more of the surreal creature on top of him. But before he had managed to respond to the other's behaviour and snake his arms around him, the vampire had pulled away.

"Now I can sleep." Cloud said with a smile as he sat up next to the other. "At last you accepted your loss against me in Poker." he added triumphantly with a big smile.

"Huh?" was all Zack could muster to answer while he lay there with a very _big_ problem while he gulped for air.

Cloud gave another smile before he yawned again. "Goodnight." He then added and lay himself down under the blanket with a content sigh before quickly falling into a deep sleep.

The hunter gazed wide eyed at the other before he gave a small chuckle filled with humour and pain. Cloud had clearly no idea what trouble he had just caused and what actions he had done. To him it had just been a way to give the other his punishment, and oh what a punishment he had received, even if it wasn't quite what the vampire had thought of.

The throbbing down below was unbearable and the fire enveloping him was indescribable. He felt so incredibly lightheaded and his heart pounded in a tremendous rhythm while his arms trembled from the want of hugging the other close.

"Oh man..." Zack sighed as he sat up and poured a whole bottle of water over himself in an attempt to cool himself off a bit. Sadly, it didn't work at all. "Looks like it'll be a long night for me..." he concluded and gazed at the vampire beside him under the blanket with a longing stare.

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

These boys were really not cooperating with me in this chapter, bleh. I really hope the drunken Cloud made a bit sense in his actions... I tried my best.

Really hope you liked the update! Personally I'm brimming with joy of finally getting to the Zack and Cloud part of the story, even if they're not cooperating with me! I had planned to have more things happening in this chapter, but it turned out 25+ pages before Cloud and Zack were done with their stuff, so guess I'll have to take the rest in the next, haha. Personally I felt it was perhaps a bit rushed at times, but I had to compromise a little since I want to get the rest of the plot going. I couldn't help myself from having this a Zack x Cloud only chapter though.  
Hope the update was alright.

Much Love

D.D Bird


End file.
